Harry Potter and the Power of the Wolf
by SHAWNIE
Summary: Harry is left for dead in a forest full of wolves, by his unlce Vernon, but unfortunately they are not ordinary wolves. Complete. Sequale in the works
1. The arrivel

A/N**;This not part of the Prophecy series, it is a new story, I'm writting, please reveiw.**

In an unknown large forest one night, a car quickly stopped just inside the forest, then a large man came out, and pulled out a rolled up blanket from his trunk throwing it hard to the ground. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." The man spat, as he kicked the tight rolled up blanket, causing a muffled sound. "Complaining are you, I should have done this fifteen years ago." He said giving another kick. "Oh well, I hope the wolves, I heard that lives here, have a nice long snack before killing you off." The man said evilly, then kicked the blanket a third time, before heading into the car and drove off.

Sometime later, the blanket squirmed as several howls sounded about it, then voices. "What is this, I can smell blood from it." A girl's voice was heard. "I can too smell it, let's hurry and remove the blanket." Said an older man's voice, and they did, to reveal a beaten and bloody boy. "Oh merciful heavens, this doesn't look good; we better take him to our village Elder." The man said. "Can we eat him, if he doesn't survive?" The girl asked, sounding hopeful. "Stop that, if he can hear us your probably freaking him out, and anyway you know our rules; we are not allowed to eat humans." The man said, scolding the child. "Now hurry, and take the other end of the blanket, and we will carry him to safety, then I want you to inform the other clans, that this boy, is in our protection." The man commanded, and the girl quickly followed orders.

As the morning sun arose, the boy stirred painfully. "Oh good, you are up." A girl said. "Ah, who are you, and where am I? And did you ask if you could eat me?" Asked the boy, as he reached for his glasses, and saw a girl about his age, with light brown hair girl with piercing blue eyes looking at him. "No I didn't and my name is Jocelyn and you are in my village, and your name?" Jocelyn asked. "My name is Harry Potter." Harry started, but stopped by a man entering the room. "Jocelyn, you shouldn't have awoken him." An older man said he looked like in his late forties. "I didn't wake him, he awoke himself." The girl defended herself. "That's alright, go and tell the Elder, that he is awake." The man said, and Jocelyn quickly left.

Once alone, the man looked to Harry. "My name is David, and I will be getting your breakfast, but I should warn you, it might not come alright, since we hardly do any cooking." David informed as he left before Harry could ask what he meant.

The breakfast consisted of unknown cooked meat, and Jocelyn feed Harry since he could not feed himself because of his injuries. "It's not bad, but it needs flavoring." Harry thought, but decided not to say anything.

Once Harry finished eating, he sat alone, as he looked about to find himself on a regular size bed in a small room, but he did not get a chance to looked about, since the door to the room opened. "I'm glad our food is to your liking." An elderly man said, coming to Harry's side. "My name is Warren, I am in charge of this village and you are safe here, as long as you stay within the village." Warren said with a warning tone in his voice. "When will I be able to leave?" Harry asked. "Not for a while I'm afraid, since you are badly hurt, and a healer in the nearby village, won't be able to come for another couple days because of the full moon last night." Warren informed. "The full moon? Is the healer a werewolf?" Harry asked looking worried. "Yes she is, but you should know you are in a Ministry control area, where they keep us werewolves in check, but not to worry, you are safe with us." Warren informed, as Harry nodded. "I'm not worried; I have a friend who is a werewolf name Remus Lupin." Harry informed. "I heard of him, he sometime visits the other villages." Warren said looking lost in thought. "I will ask the other villages tomorrow, to inform him that you are here." Warren said, as he got up to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "I will have someone come by now and then to both keep you company, and to change your bandages, I am sorry, but that is all we can do to help you." Warren said apologizing, as he left.

By the next day, things did not go as plan, since Harry started having a high fever, and those who were attending Harry knew one or more of the many serious cuts had affection. "Jocelyn, get a clean bucket of water and rags, hurry." Warren quickly said. "Joyce, get others to help you gather the herbs the healer said, that would help with healing." Warren said, to an older woman, and she quickly left. "Sir, I think this is bad, we might lose him." David said, as he checked Harry's bandages to find a large infection on his arm. "Great, I doubt any herbs we know of can stop that, unless." Warren stopped, as if thinking of a solution. "Sir, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you are?" David asked. "We always help outsiders and have never lost one yet while they are in our village, and we sure as hell are not going to start on my watch." Warren said while closing his eyes. "I wish there was another way, but as you know our form of lycanthropy is different from typical werewolves." Warren stated. "I know we are the only ones who can actually control our other halves." David said, still looking unsure. "And also our lycanthropy can increase our immune systems, and heal us faster then normal, as well as many others things." Warren said, as he open his eyes. "We have no choice, I will be the one to bite him, you must find a place that is not bruised or cut, that will be where I will bite." Warren informed, and in an instant, he was a large light silver wolf. "I'm even not sure, if there is any untouched skin. But I'll do my best to find it." David said, as he checked Harry's arms, but found a clear patch of healthy skin on his left lower leg. "The skin here is unblemished." David informed, and the wolf placed part of his mouth around the leg, and with a slight hesitation, bit down just hard enough to draw some blood, then changed back to see the damage done. "Good, only a small puncture wound from a tooth, it will completely heal in the hour, and hopefully Harry will be fully healed by tonight." Warren said, as he left to tell the villager of what had happen.

The next morning, Harry awoke without pain, and was startle, since he could now see clearly, without his glasses. "What's going on?" Harry called out, as he quickly sat up. "Harry, thank god, I thought we lost you." Jocelyn excitedly said, as she sat next to the bed. "Jocelyn, what happen, did the healer came by and healed me?" Harry asked, seeing no bandages were on his person. "Harry, I'm sorry, we had no choice, since you were dieing." Jocelyn said, looking very sorry. "We did it to save you." Jocelyn said, looking down. "Did what, what did you do pray tell?" Harry asked, but another voice interrupted. "Harry, please calm down, and I will tell you." Warren said, as he stepped into the room. "Our form of lycanthropy has healing properties, and we turned you to save you." Warren said calmly. "WHAT, are you telling me, you turn me into a werewolf, to save me?" Harry yelled, his face shown anger. "Harry, you must calm down, or the beast that is now in you will take over, and you will become a monster, which both humans and animals fear." Warren warned, but still in a calm manner.

It took a few moments, but as Warren saw Harry calming down. "If you can remain calm, we can help you tame the beast, and make it into what you wizards call your animagus form." Warren informed, as Harry slowly calm down. "What do you mean; I was led to believe that werewolves were uncontrollable?" Harry said, looking to Warren. "There is a secret that only a few selected packs know." Warren started, as he sat down on an available chair. "You see there are werewolves, that can control their beast that is inside of them, and the only way a newly made werewolf can do this, if they were bitten by a direct descendent of the first werewolf." Warren informed, but seeing Harry's puzzled look, he continued. "I should start at the beginning." Warren said sighing. "Over a thousand years ago, a dark wizard created us, our ancestors was originally magical and could control the wolf in them." Warren stopped to think, and then started. "But the Dark wizard was mad, and had created a virus, we now called lycanthropy, to turn humans that were bitten by his creations, to create more werewolves, but he made a terrible mistake." Warren looked down. "Somehow every new werewolf made, started to lose control of their beast, and you already know the end results, the modern day werewolf." Warren said sadly. "But what about you how can control your beast?" Harry asked. "The first werewolves, they escape by killing the dark wizard, and had secretly settled down among humans, there they found out that only their direct decedents would have no trouble taming the beast, you see everyone in this village is a direct descendant, all accept for Jocelyn." Warren finished up. "Jocelyn was bitten by a villager?" Harry asked. "She was like you, we found her badly hurt, and we decided to turn her into one of us, since she lost her family to a werewolf attack, she was only five then." Once Warren was done, Harry stayed silent.

For a while no one spoke, until Harry looked to Warren. "What will happen to me now?" Harry asked. "You must learn to keep your beast in check, and once you do, you can either stay with us, or leave to return to the wizarding world, it will be up to you." Warren told him. "How long will it take to train me, and would I need to tell anyone about my condition?" Harry asked." It shouldn't take more then a month, since we have some special abilities which make's us different from other werewolves, and for your second question, you don't really need to tell anyone unless you have to, but be wary of other werewolves, they will know that you are one." Warren warned, and Harry nodded. "Then I would like to leave, once I am done training." Harry said, looking to Warren. "Then we will start your training tomorrow, but for now, you may walk about and talk to the twenty inhabitants that live here, they will welcome you with open arms." Warren said, as he got up to leave.

As Warren left, Harry was lost in thought. "Great, more problems for the Boy who lived." Harry thought with a long sigh, but a voice interrupted his thoughts. "I can show you around now, if you like." Jocelyn said, startling Harry, since he forgotten she was still here. "By the way, how old are you?" Harry suddenly asked, since Jocelyn looked years younger then him. "Fifteen, I know that I look younger, it is because the strain of lycanthropy we have, slows down our aging, so we can live three times longer then a average human." Jocelyn informed him. "So we live to be around 225 years old?" Harry asked, looking shock. "Mostly everyone in this village is over a hundred years old, and Elder Warren is just over two hundred years." Jocelyn informed, and Harry nodded. "This will take some time to get use to, but can I see your village now?" Harry asked, and Jocelyn nodded. "I will leave you for a few minutes to change, there are fresh clothes in the drawers over there, they should fit you for now, and later we can go into town to fetch new ones." Jocelyn said pointing to a dresser at the far corner, and then started to leave.

The small village had just a little over twenty one-room huts, and no signs of modern day things. "Jocelyn, you don't have any electricity or modern things." Harry asked. "Well almost everyone here is over a hundred years old Harry, so they decided a long time ago, to keep everything simple." Jocelyn informed the new werewolf, as a group of villagers appeared, carrying four large and dead deer. "Ah Harry, I think you should head back to your hut, since it is now feeding time for our beast inside of us, and you are not yet ready to turn into your wolf." Jocelyn warned, and quickly pushed Harry towards his hut. "But why can't I stay and eat with you." Harry said, but when Jocelyn and others turn into gray wolves, and headed to the dead deer's. "I don't think I want to see this." Harry thought, and quickly headed towards his hut.

About half an hour, Jocelyn appeared in Harry's hut. "You guys eat meat raw don't you?" Harry asked looking slightly green, as Jocelyn sat down. "Blood covered meat is like candy to our beasts, and it help keep them in check, but luckily we only need to eat once a day, to keep it happy." Jocelyn informed him. "I know it sounds like something from Hannibal Lector, but as a wolf you will enjoy eating raw meat. But just a warning don't ever turn back to a human before the meat is settled in your stomach, you don't want to know what happens if you don't." Jocelyn warned, and Harry nodded. "But what about cooked foods, do we still eat them." Harry asked. "Of course silly, but sadly it does not seem to satisfy our beast, so we must eat raw meat." Jocelyn sadly informed. "One thing good about this, we will never be hungry until the next feeding, which is either in the next morning or afternoon." Jocelyn said, just as a woman entered the room, with a plate filled with cooked meet. "Eat up young man, this might be the last cook meal, you will get." The woman sternly said, then left the room. "Don't mind Grace, unfortunately, I have chores to do, I will see you later, alright?" Jocelyn said, and started to leave, while Harry lay back on to the bed, wondering what have he got himself into, but soon fall fast asleep.


	2. Wolf magic

The day after Harry was turned into a werewolf, Warren was busy explaining to Harry how to transform into a wolf. "Now Harry, your first transformation will feel… unusual, but after a number of tries, it will start feeling normal, and easier to turn into your wolf." Warren explained. "Sir, why is it that modern day werewolves transformation seem painful." Harry asked, since remembering Remus transformation. "Their strain of lycanthropy has mutated over the centuries, so no one really knows why but enough with history lessons for now." Warren said stopping Harry's questions. "Right now, let's begin your transformation, so close your eyes and search for your beast." Warren said, and Harry did as he told. 

It took a few minutes, as Harry sat still. "I got him, but he's trying to fight back." Harry said getting scared of the wolf that is within him." Warren sensing Harry's fear said, "Relax Harry, you got to show him that you are stronger, so don't be intimidated by the wolf." As Warren said that, Harry was in a battle of wills against the wolf, as he was attack, by the wolf's animal instincts. "I can't the wolf is too strong." Harry stated. "Harry, try to concentrate on your past, as a human, and use it to take control of the wolf." Warren said, trying to help Harry, and as the minutes passed, Harry seemed to calm down. "I think I did it, but I almost lost it." Harry informed the Elder, his eyes still closed. "Now with the wolf under control, try to focus on it, and you should transform." Warren said, and waited.

After a few minutes, there was a soft pop, and where Harry sat, a large white wolf that resembled a large Husky. "Wow, we never had a white wolf before." Warren said in awe. "Now Harry, try to change back." Warren asked, and in the next second, Harry was back as a human. "Wow, it seemed like my entire senses rose up to the next level." Harry said, trying to get his bearings. "You will get use to it, now we will practice your transformations, until our feedings, hopefully our hunting pack, will be back soon, since they knew about you." Warren informed, and had Harry continue practicing.

Several hours into the practice, several of the villagers, was walking into the property, carrying five large dead deer's. "While feeding, let your wolf take control, but don't worry, now it knows that you are the lord and master of your body, and will fall asleep once it is done eating, and once that happens, you will be back in control." Warren informed, and Harry nodded. "I can already feel it presence." Harry warned. "DAVID, place one of the deer's far off to the side, Harry need to feed now." Warren warned, and without any effort, David threw a large deer, twenty feet from where he stood" Harry go and eat it." Warren said, and Harry no longer can contain himself, transformed into his wolf, and gorge onto the body of the deer.

After five minutes of ripping and eating the deer's flesh, Harry as a wolf, walked away, and settled down on a patch of grass, where he laid down and fell asleep.

Some hours later, Warren as a man walked to Harry. "Harry, are you alright." Warren asked, as he shook the white wolf, and it quickly transform to a human. "Yuck, I don't think I can ever get use to that." Harry said, since he still tasted the raw meat. "Here, drink this will wash the taste down." Warren said, as he handed Harry a bowl of water, and he quickly drank it. "Do we have to do this everyday?" Harry asked, as soon his mouth was clear of the taste. "Yes I'm afraid, since we have to keep our wolf happy, but in future, remember to drink a bowl of water, before returning to your human form." Warren informed, and Harry nodded, but since he still felt tired, excused himself to head to his hut.

While Harry got use to being a werewolf, and days after Harry disappeared from the Dursleys residence, news of his disappearance quickly spread, Dumbledore gathered his Order of the Phoenix at number twelve, Grimmauld Place during that night. "I assembled everyone to tell you all the reports of Harry Potter disappearance are true." Dumbledore said gravely after everyone got settle down. "But how, what happen to his guards." someone asked. "Mrs. Figg, who was at constant watch over Harry, had told me, that since his return during last week, he had never left the house, and she never saw anything amiss there." Dumbledore started. "Until a couple days ago, Vernon Cassius Dursley, Harry's uncle placed a rolled up blanket into his trunk of his car." Dumbledore stopped, as he thought how to continue, then again spoke. "I learned just hours ago what had happened, when I was force to use Veritaserum on his uncle." Dumbledore said with a long sigh. "It seems that Vernon had enough with Harry's freakish ways, and had been beating him for the last week, and in the end, had dumped his unconscious body in the woods, where the werewolf colonies are located." As Dumbledore said that, there were loud gasps, since everyone knew that Harry's chances of survival went to near zero. "But sir, we must do something; Harry has got to be alive!" A young woman with pink hair yelled. "Tonks, I have got Remus Lupin and every other werewolf in the Order looking for Harry at this moment, no one knows the eight werewolves villages like they do, and with Remus' connections, Harry will be found quickly." Dumbledore said sounding like it will happen, but knew in his heart it probably will not.

For the next few hours, no one spoke, as the group waited in silent, not wanting to leave, after the announcement about Harry, until the fireplace flamed up three times, to reveal two girls and a boy. "Good afternoon Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, good of you to make it." Dumbledore said, to the three very unsure looking teenagers. "Sir, what is happening, and why are we here?" Hermione asked, looking worried. "I'm sorry to say this, but Harry had disappeared from his home." Dumbledore started, and told them everything of what he knew, then when he was done. "You three will now stay here till the end of summer, since I fear Voldemort will now come after you, for information about Harry, but for now, please head to your rooms here, and I will tell you anything new about Harry later tomorrow." Dumbledore said, to three now shock teenagers, whom slowly went to their rooms, now worried about the fate of their friend.

Earlier that night, tire looking man was searching a small clearing. "Harry was here, but there were other scents." Remus thought, as he tried to place them. "Not good, not good at all." Remus thought. "Two unknown werewolves were near Harry." Remus said, refusing to believe his adopted cub was dead, while checking the ground. "There were also a large number of werewolves, from the village that hates outsiders." Remus grimly thought, and followed the unknown werewolves tracks to only stopped from foot, to an edge of large clearing, that was big enough for a small village. "I should have known I would find nothing here in this part of the forest." Remus said, seeing nothing but grass and scattered trees. "I better check the other tracks." Remus thought, as he scanned the edge of the clearing, but turned around, and headed back, not noticing several people watching him from five foot into the clearing.

As Remus looked around, he spent only an hour in each village to see and smell if Harry was there, but unfortunately force himself to rest for the night at one of the three friendly villages, until morning to resume his search.

By the afternoon on the second day of searching, Remus returned to Grimmauld Place, to report to Dumbledore. "Sir, I'm sorry, I couldn't find Harry anywhere." Remus said feeling despair at not finding Harry. "I had a scent of Harry, but somehow I couldn't follow it." Remus sadly said, with his head down. "I'm sure you did all you could Remus." Dumbledore said looking, while placing a comforting hand on the young werewolf's shoulder. "You should rest, you did all you could have done for now." Dumbledore suggested, and Remus left, without a word.

Once Remus was gone, Dumbledore sighed heavily from where he sat. "I fear we have lost our weapon to win the war." Dumbledore thought sadly, then remembering a promise. "I'm sorry Lilly, James, I'm sorry I couldn't protect Harry for you." Dumbledore sadly said, as a tear fell form his eyes.

A week later, in the village Harry was staying, Harry was working on with Warren, on a special talent that they could do. "Harry, there are some special abilities that us werewolves can do, can you name a few." Warren asked, as they sat outside on some wooden chairs. "Ah, we have enhance hearing, sight, and smell, we been using them when we go hunting." Harry said grimacing at the times; he had killed an animal to help feed the village. "Yes, that is a few of our abilities, and what the now modern werewolves only have." Warren started. "But there are others abilities, those that modern werewolves have lost, and that is what I will be teaching you today." Warren informed. "Only we knew that the original werewolves were magical creatures." Warren said, to a wide eye Harry. "Our magical abilities, give us stealth, invisibility, and what we call shifting." Warren finished. "Shifting, what does it mean?" Harry asked. "Shifting allows us to travel great distances, in matter of seconds, but simple way saying is to teleport or what you call apparition." Warren informed. "You mean we can apparate." Harry excitedly asked. "Actually yes and no, since our shifting abilities, can't send us to a place we can't visually see, so that means we can only transport ourselves up to thirty yards, and it is soundless unlike apparition." Warren informed, and Harry nodded. "A couple questions, first can we do those abilities while in human form and what about the Ministry rule for underage magic?" Harry worriedly asked. "For your first question, yes, and your for your second, it seems, that werewolf magic, can't be detected by Ministry magical scans, so to them, we are just muggle werewolves." Warren informed. "But I'm a wizard, the Ministry will detect me if I do magic." Harry worriedly said, since part of him wanted to learn this, but another part was worried about the Ministry of magic. "Harry, right now, there is two type of magic in you, the wizard type, and the werewolf type, all you have to do is concentrate on your werewolf magic, and you should be undetectable to any scans, even when you do spells." Warren informed, to a grinning Harry. "You mean now I can now practice magic anytime I want too." Harry asked, looking very happy at the idea. "Yes Harry, but first, you must learn to control werewolf magic, or you will be detected." Warren warned, and Harry quickly understood, as they begin the training. It took another week, for Harry to learn how to control his wolf magic, as he had called it, and with this, found hunting extremely easy, since now he could just walk up to the deer or any other animal without them seeing him, and get a clean kill.

During the fourth week, Harry as a white wolf was with Jocelyn racing to one of the friendly village. "Jocelyn, do you think somehow Voldemort had learned of the ninth village?" Harry spoke in wolf language, as they hurried across the forest. "That is what we going to find out now and I hope to God not, but we should hurry, let's shift the rest of the way." Jocelyn suggested, and they disappeared and reappeared three times, before reaching the village.

As Harry and Jocelyn reach the village, they quickly turn back to their human forms, and greeted by the village leaders. "Good afternoon young Jocelyn and Harry, good to see you both again." A man with dark brown hair said, as he greeted the two teens warmly. "Paul, Elder Warren would like to know if the Death Eaters had come back again, and what do they know?" Harry asked, hoping to get some answers. "I'm afraid they did, and are pressing for us to join them, but we will never join Voldemort." Paul said to strengthen what the teen already knew that the village would fight for the light side. "But I got some disturbing news, three leaders have joined Voldemort." Paul said grimly. "They are Robert, Andy and Dan; they have already moved everyone of their villages." Paul informed. "Great, they have well over a thousand werewolves put together." Jocelyn said, looking worried. "Also I'm glad you are here, I was about to send a message, to Elder Warren, Voldemort knows the location of the Ninth village." Paul said, to two wide eye teens. "Oh Holy God in heaven! Sorry, we got to leave now." Jocelyn quickly said, and both teens turn into their wolf forms, then using their shifting as they ran to get across the forest to their village in a matter of minutes.

Back at their village, Warren looked graved. "This is not good, since only the leaders of the eight villagers and their most trusted, can enter this village, I'm afraid Voldemort will be able to find us." Warren said with disgust at the other three-village leaders' betrayal. "We must to do something, do we have a plan, or a place we all can go to keep everyone safe." Harry asked, now worried for his new friends. "I'm sorry to say this, but we never thought the ancient wards that hid this village for well over two hundred years would fail us, so we have no plans at all." Warren said grimly. "We can go to Dumbledore, and ask him for help." Harry suggested, but Warren shook his head. "We got only one option, we must stay and fight but even with our abilities, I'm afraid we will not survive this battle." Warren said, looking sadly to the teens. "Elder, you can't fight, please we must try to hide, and plan for the village future." Jocelyn said, with tears in her eyes. "No Jocelyn, we all lived well over a hundred years, and I know for a fact, that everyone here accept for you two, are tired of living a long life, we all rather die fighting then continue our existence." Warren informed, to two saddened teens. "But for you two, you must continue on, so Harry, please look after Jocelyn, since I want you both to leave this village by tomorrow." Warren said, but the teens quickly protested, but was cut off by Warren. "No, you both must live, everyone here will accept their fate, so please get packed, then leave tomorrow morning, and please take care of each other, and continue living for us." Warren commanded, as he hugged each one, and the two teens sadly left to their huts.

Early the next morning, just before the sunrise, Harry and Jocelyn, was getting last minute instructions. "Remember, unless you have too, keep your being a werewolf a secret, and be weary of other werewolves, since they will know that you are one." Warren warned them, and the two teens nodded. "Sir, I thought of something, what about Jocelyn, since she is not a witch, she won't be able to stay with me, at school." Harry said looking worriedly to Jocelyn. "As a human, Jocelyn won't be able to follow you, but since we resemble Husky's, in our wolf form, she can pass as a magical one." Warren informed, but seeing Harry about argue Jocelyn interjected. "Harry, I don't mind at all, I like being a wolf, just remember to feed me alright." Warren then added. "Also you both should know that a six inch long, by two inch think raw steak, should be enough to calm your wolves, and be careful, when you are feeding alright." Warren said, and then gave each teen a fatherly hug. "Now have a safe journey, and last thing." Warren said, since he just remembers something. "You might need this to help in your journey." Warren said, as he pulled out a wand and some Galleons. "Thanks, I can call the Knight bus with this." Harry said, taking the wand, and money. "The wand was found by a dead wizard, so do what ever you want with it." Warren said, as others in the village gave their goodbyes to the teens, and once they was done, Harry and Jocelyn gave a last farewell, and turn into their wolf forms, and ran into the forest.


	3. The return

Just outside a darkened forest, as the morning sunrise, silver and a white wolf, appeared on a deserted road, then in a second two teenagers appeared. "I don't believe I'm going back to the wizarding world." A black haired teen said, as he looked about. "At least you have me around, Harry." The dark brown haired girl said. "But do you suppose there will be trouble with your professors about you having a wolf as a pet." Jocelyn asked, looking to Harry. "Maybe, but I will try to convince them you are now my familiar, but I'm worried about our feedings, do you think can we pulled that off, without drawing suspicions?" Harry asked. "I don't really know, but we shouldn't dwell on it, so let's go." Jocelyn said, sounding impatient. "Alright your highness let me get your couch." Harry teased, and raised his newly acquired wand, but in a second, it exploded, throwing Harry to the ground, and Jocelyn quickly went to him.

On the ground, Jocelyn checked Harry, whom seemed to have a bloody hand. "Harry, are you alright?" She asked her injured companion. "My hand hurts like hell, but it's already going away." Harry gasped, as he cradled his wounded hand that was already healing. "I wonder what had happen Harry." Jocelyn asked, but a loud bang sounded and a violently purple triple Decker purple bus appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting, we rarely get passengers here." Said a bizarre looking man, and Harry quickly got up. "We have two to go to Number Five Grimmauld Place please." Harry said, as he and Jocelyn boarded the bus. "That will be either half a Galleon or a Galleon if you want full service." The man said. "I will take the half Galleon, but keep the change, since we don't need anything at the moment." Harry said, as pass a Galleon. "The ride will be an hour journey, since we got lots of passengers, so please make yourselves comfortable." The man said, and Harry and Jocelyn went to the beds. "Jocelyn, brace yourself. First time I was on here, I got thrown to the floor quite a bit." Harry said before the bus started up. 

Over an hour pass, when the bus stopped at Grimmauld Place and two teenagers shakily got off. "Remind me to hurt you for taking that infernal contraption." Jocelyn said in a deadly serious tone. "Come on Jocelyn, we got some walking to do, since we need to get Number twelve Grimmauld Place." Harry informed a shocked girl. "Walk, after what we been threw, you will pay for this Potter." Jocelyn said in a promising tone. "Hey, I didn't want anyone to know exactly where we were going, you are lucky I'm not Mad Eye Moody, since he would have made us go around blocks, pass the house a number of times, and even walk away from it, before actually going inside, so come on." Harry said, as he dragged Jocelyn down the street.

After a five-minute walk, Harry stopped before two buildings. "Ha Ha Harry there is no Number twelve here!" Jocelyn said, but Harry whisper something in her ear, and she gasp, as the two building separated, for another. "Come on Jocelyn you better turn into a wolf, and make yourself invisible." Harry grinningly informed, and after a glare, Jocelyn did what he asked.

At the door, Harry was surprised, when it opened before he knocked. "Who are you, and how did you know this place." The greasy hair Snape said, as he pointed his wand at Harry. "I'm so hurt; you've forgotten your favorite person to hate after only a month." Harry said, as Snape realize who Harry was, and quickly grab Harry to bring him inside.

Once in the house, and into the kitchen, Harry was again facing a number of wands. "Hey guys, it's me, Harry Potter." Harry said, looking to the Order of the Phoenix. "It can't be Harry got to be dead by now." One said whom Harry did not recognize. "Harry, you know you changed a lot, since the last four weeks." Jocelyn wolf spoke, but in a low voice, that only he could. "There is only one way, ask me a question, about my past." Harry asked, and Moody stepped up. "If you are Potter, name me the four famous pranksters of Hogwarts?" Moody questioned. "Hmm, let see, Moony, my ex professor Remus Lupin, Padfoot, my Godfather, and ex con Sirius Black, Prongs, my father James Potter, and the traitorous rat, Wormtail, who was the Secret Keeper of my family, but sold us out, AKA Peter Pettigrew." Harry stopped, as he grinned. "He got it in one, he is Harry Potter." Moody said looking to Harry, whom now was in a bone-crushing hug, supplied by Mrs. Weasley. 

After a few minutes of deprived of air, Molly let Harry go. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, where have you been, you had us all worried sick." Molly scolded. "I'm sorry, I was stuck in a Muggle werewolf village and only now I was healed enough to be sent on my way." Harry lied, but they seem not to believe him. "But Remus triple checked the eight villages, and he couldn't find you." Molly said, looking to Harry. "It was because I was in a hidden village, that been protected by some powerful wards, so Remus didn't know about that village." Harry informed. "But sorry I can't reveal anything about that village to anyone." Harry said, to the group. "That is alright, we are just glad you are safe." Molly said happily. 

As Molly stepped away from Harry, Snape step forward. "Potter, I hope you didn't get yourself bitten by a werewolf." Snape said quite rudely. "Let see, last night was a full moon, so do I look sick to anyone." Harry asked, and they all shook their heads. "Good, now we got about me cleared up, I need to introduce you to my new familiar Jocelyn." Just as Harry said that, Jocelyn as a wolf, appeared sitting next to Harry, looking all happy. "POTTER YOU FOOL, THAT IS A WEREWOLF!" Snape yelled, as he quickly backed away, and drawing his wand. "Professor Snape, I know she looks like one, but she is just a large Husky and a magical one at that." Harry calmly said, as he quickly stepped between Jocelyn and Snape. "Professor Snape you are mistaken so put your wand away." Dumbledore voice commanded, as he entered the kitchen. "Mr. Potter, good to see you alive and well." Dumbledore kindly said, as he let Jocelyn sniff his hand, and she allowed Dumbledore to pet her. "Nice dog and you said she is magical." Dumbledore asked. "Yes she is, but I need a big favor, you see, she needs a diet of to two large raw and hopefully bloody steaks everyday, to keep her all happy and such." Harry informed. "That can be supplied, do you need to feed her now." Dumbledore asked. "Yes, I think it will be wise to do that now, but can you all leave the room, Jocelyn can be quit vicious when she eats." Harry suggested, and luckily, no one complained, as the Order left rather fast, leaving Dumbledore behind. "I will be staying professor, Jocelyn won't hurt me, but can you leave two bowls of water also, and please do not come in here for the next hour." Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded. "I will leave, but I would like to see you later." Dumbledore said, before leaving, and the second the door closed, two steaks along with two bowls of water appeared. "Wow fast service, cool." Harry said, before quickly changing into a wolf, and tearing into the meat, as well as Jocelyn.

An hour later, a knock on the door awoke the two wolves, one that quickly lapped up some water before returning to a human. "Come in, it is now safe." Harry said, as the door opened to reveal a smiling Dumbledore. "Now that Jocelyn is fed, can you tell me about her?" Dumbledore asked as they sat on some chairs. "Well, her magic allows her to be stealthy, invisible, and short range teleportation, about thirty yards." Harry informed, but a bark from Jocelyn reminded Harry of something else. "Thanks for reminding me about that." Harry said to Jocelyn, and turn to Dumbledore. "She is also pretty darn smart too." Harry finished. "And I would assume loyal to you also?" Dumbledore added. "Yes, she is very loyal to me, and anyone she knows, that is my friend." Harry said, scratching Jocelyn's head. "Good, with that said, I will allow Jocelyn to stay by your side during classes, but maybe not potions class." Dumbledore informed. "Yes, I was planning not taking her into potions, since I know professor Snape might try to poison her, and plus there is a chance I won't make it into potions, oh what about my Owl's." Harry asked. "They will arrive next week, sometime in the beginning of August." Dumbledore said.

Once Jocelyn topic was over, Dumbledore again spoke. "Harry, you should know this, all your belongings were destroyed by your uncle, whom is now serving a life sentence for your murder, and so if you can make a list, I will have the Order get everything for you." Dumbledore informed. "But sir, can I go and get them myself, and plus I need a new wand, since I'm sure my so call uncle destroyed it also." Harry informed with a scowl when he reached the part about his uncle'. "Harry, we can easily replace your wand, without you being there." Dumbledore said. "And plus, Voldemort has step up his search for you, since your disappearances, so you can't leave here until school starts." Dumbledore informed sternly. "Sir, lets have a wager, if I can make it to the kitchen door, without you stunning me first, you WILL let me go to Diagon Alley, if I am stunned, I will stay here and not complain." Harry asked, to a surprise Dumbledore. "Harry I can't, I won't willingly try to harm you." Dumbledore said. "Professor, if we don't do this, I will find a way to go around my guards, you have placed around me." Harry calmly said, and Dumbledore knew, Harry would try it. "Alright, but Harry, you are asking for it." As Dumbledore said that, his wand appeared in his hand, and a spell was release, without a word, but by the time, the spell was sent, Harry was no longer in the chair, since in a swift move, he was out of the chair within a blink. "I been exercising, while I was at the village professor, you won't believe how fast I am now." Harry said in a calm voice, and Dumbledore hearing this shot more spells.

In the end, Dumbledore had shot almost a continuous barrage of stunning spells, but Harry somehow dodged them, and got threw the kitchen door without being tired. "Looks like I won, I will be going around nine AM tomorrow, oh and I will be escorting a muggle girl, who knows about us, so tell my guards, she is with me." Harry informed, to a very stunned professor. "Harry, we didn't shake on it, so that wager is not valid." Dumbledore said trying to stop Harry from going to Diagon Alley. "You heard what I said professor, if you won't let me go, I will find a way to leave here tomorrow. And I will spread word of this performance very quickly." Harry said sounding as if he meant it while still using a calm voice, and then left the kitchen with Jocelyn following him.

As Harry left the kitchen, Molly came up to him. "You will be having Sirius's room; do you know where it is?" Molly asked, and Harry simply nodded, and left to head upstairs.

As Harry got into Sirius room, he felt pain in his stomach. "I should be ashamed of myself, I never once thought about Sirius during the last four weeks." Harry sadly said, as he sat on the bed, with his head down, tears were already forming in his eyes. "Harry, his death was not your fault, so stop blaming yourself." Jocelyn worriedly said, after turning into a girl. "How can I not, since I was the one who lead an inexperience group of kids to the Department of Mysteries, and almost got us all killed." Harry said quite loudly. "Harry, I know what had happen, since you told me everything during the first weeks, you was at the village, so I know it was not your fault." Jocelyn said looking directly into Harry's eyes. "I don't know, I." Harry stopped as the tears fell, and Jocelyn quickly went to him to hug him. "Harry, please let's talk about this, it will help you." Jocelyn said, while still in a hug, but Harry did not say anything, since the hug had calming affect on him.

In a few minutes, there was a knock on the door, and Jocelyn quickly turned into her wolf form, and then lay on the bed. "Come on in, the door's open." Harry called out, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered. "HARRY!" The three yelled, and the two girls quickly gave him a hug. "Air please, I need it!" Harry gasped out after a few minutes, but as the friend separated. "You guys are almost as bad as Mrs. Weasley." Harry joked, but the friend's eyes were on the bed. "Harry, is that a werewolf." Hermione gasped, since she recognized Remus wolf form. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Hermione, you should know that werewolves only come out at the full moon, since you probably read every book about them." Harry joked, and getting a slap in the arm. "You are right about that, but that is a large Husky, where did you get her?" Hermione asked, as she and the others let Jocelyn smell their hands, and then petted her. "Actually she had found me, when my uncle dropped me off at the forest, and even help saved me." Harry informed them, but not telling the entire truth. "And now she is my companion." Harry finished. "But Harry, were where you the last four weeks, we were certain you were dead, when Remus couldn't find you." Ron asked. "Sorry, I am bound to secrecy, so I can't tell you, unless, I really have too." Harry said, looking sorry, and luckily, a voice interrupted their talk. "CHILDREN COME ON DOWN LUNCH IS READY!" Molly voice sounded threw out the room. "You guys go on ahead; we had a big breakfast, so I'm not hungry." Harry informed, since the meat his wolf ate would keep him full until the next feeding. "All right, but we will be back soon." Hermione said as she left with the others.

Once the three friends were gone, Jocelyn appeared as a girl. "Nice friends, maybe we should at least tell them about me." Jocelyn asked, as she started walking around. "No, not now, maybe later before the school term starts." Harry said, as he fell on the bed, feeling tired. "Hay look, they gave me a doggy bed." Jocelyn said, seeing a large bed for dogs. "I'll take it, you can have the bed, it is the least I can do, since you are stuck as my familiar." Harry said, as he got up. "No, bad idea, someone might come in, and think you had turn into a girl, and your familiar had been bleached." Jocelyn joked. "Sure Jocelyn Potter." Harry joked back. "Now that doesn't sound bad, Jocelyn Potter does have a nice ring to it." Jocelyn laughed, but the door to the room opened. "HARRY POTTER, who are you talking too?" Hermione asked, looking about, but luckily, Jocelyn was back as a wolf, before Hermione saw her. "Ah, no one exactly, but what do you want." Harry quickly asked. "Mrs. Weasley wants you to eat something, or at least come downstairs." Hermione said in a way, that Molly would probably come upstairs to get Harry, if she did not get him this minute. "Alright I'm coming, be down in a sec." Harry informed, and Hermione looked to Jocelyn, whom was trying to look innocent. "Come on Jocelyn, let see what Mrs. Weasley wants." Harry said, as he followed Hermione to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen most of the order was still there, and having lunch. "Harry dear, sit, and have something to eat." Molly said as she stacked some sandwiches in front of Harry, before he had sat down. "Ah, Mrs. Weasley, I can't eat all of this." Harry said, since he was sure, that he will not be able to hold down the combine meals, and he was sure, he did not want to see what his wolf self ate. "Harry dear, you should eat something." Molly said trying to coach into eating. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley; I can't eat another bite, so please I had a long day, so I want to rest for awhile." Harry said quickly getting up, since his enhance sense of smell was not helping much. "Alright dear, but you better have a large dinner." Molly warned, as Harry left.

Back in his room, Harry lean against the door, as what he was feeling earlier died down. "Jocelyn why we cant we eat after our feedings?" Harry asked, as Jocelyn turn to a girl. "I don't know why, I too was feeling a little woozy, when Ginny tried to feed me a meat from her sandwich." Jocelyn said cringing at the thought of what would happen of she had taken it. "You know, I been wondering about something I been observing." Harry suddenly said, as he pace about. "Jocelyn, have you notice how the other werewolves in our village, seem to lick up the all the blood, before they start eating the meat?" Harry asked, as a puzzled Jocelyn looked to him. "I did notice that, they do it since the wolves have a liking to the taste of blood." Jocelyn informed, as wondered what Harry was thinking. "I been wondering, if we can make a potion that simulates blood exactly." Harry said, to a wide eye Jocelyn. "Harry you are genius, with that potion, we should be able to start eating normal foods, since all we have in our stomachs is liquid." Jocelyn said, as she hopes this will satisfy their wolf's needs, and they can live now a normal life. "Come on then, but how much I despised Snape, we need to his help with this." Harry said with a sigh, and they headed to the door.

Back in the kitchen, Harry spied Snape in the corner, eating a sandwich, and not looking happy to be here. "Professor Snape, can I have a word with you in private." As Harry said that, everyone in the kitchen thought Harry had lost it. "Mr. Potter, I hope you not going to ask me to make wolfbane potion for you." Snape said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "No sir, since I don't really need it, but I was hoping you would know a potion to make blood for Jocelyn feedings, since I think that she is more interested in the blood, then the raw steak itself." Harry informed, and for a while, the potion master looked lost in thought. "There is a simple potion, that can turn water into blood, and I heard a few vampires had been using it to supply their needs, so I think your dog will benefit from it." Snape hissed. "Then can you please supply the potion for me, and I will pay you double the amount for the ingredients." Harry informed, and Snape looked evilly to him. "Three Galleons a month will be efficient enough for a month supply of the potion, Potter, and you will only get the potion, once I get paid." Snape informed, and Harry nodded. "It's a deal, but first, can I please have a sample for the next day feeding, to see if this works or not." Harry asked, and Snape nodded. "The potion will be ready then." Snape said ending the conversation. "Thank you professor Snape, you don't know how much this means to me." Harry said truthfully, before heading out, and back to his room. 

During the remainder of the day, Harry spent most of the time catching up with his friends, and told them a little of the werewolf village he was at, and how nice they was to him, and luckily by dinnertime, Harry was able to eat a little from his plate.

The morning sun the next day awoke Harry, as he slept on the doggy bed, as a wolf. "Good thing you are awake, I was about to start eating." Jocelyn said yawning from the king size bed, and eyeing two steaks on the ground. "It must be torture for you to stop yourself from eating hah?" Harry wolf speak, and went quickly to eat one of the steaks.

A half an hour before nine, Harry and a wolf Jocelyn, walked into the kitchen, where Molly was serving breakfast to Harry's friends. "Good thing you are up, I was about to send for you." Molly said, as she gathered more plates. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley; I'll grab something at The Leaky Cauldron." Harry informed them, but from the looks of his friends, they had no clue what Harry was talking about. "Harry, we didn't make any plans to go out today and with He who must not be name after you, it won't be wise for you to leave this house." Molly informed Harry. "So I guess my wager with professor Dumbledore is not valid." Harry said building into a towering rage, before storming off, with Jocelyn at his heels. 

Once Harry left the kitchen, he went straight to the library, where the floo network was set up, only to stop at the door. "Great, Tonks and Moody are in there." Harry whispered to Jocelyn, and quickly thought of a plan. "Jocelyn, human form, and stay invisible, then once it is clear, Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, I will be right behind you." Harry quickly said, and Jocelyn vanished. Inside the library, Tonks and Moody was startled, when the door opened. "So are we ready to go?" Harry asked, but stopped, as the two got up. "Sorry Harry, you can't go, we will gather your things for you." Moody said, in a gruff way. "Then you leave me no choice, so I will be walking there then." Harry said, and quickly went back out, and ran towards the entrance to the house, but quickly teleport back to the library door, invisible, to wait for Tonks and Moody, to run after him. "No you don't Potter!" Moody yelled, and ran out of the library, along with Tonks, but quickly stopped, when they heard. "The Leaky Cauldron!" A young girl called out. "Who was that, that wasn't Hermione or Ginny, was it?" Tonks said, as they quickly went to the library, to see the fireplace flare up. "The Leaky Cauldron!" The voice of Harry Potter said. "He tricked us, but how." Tonks said wide eye. "Go and inform Dumbledore, I will go after them." Moody growled and then apparated out of the room.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Moody was not pleased to see Harry or the mysterious girl anywhere. "Tom did you see Harry Potter come in here?" Moody asked the toothless bartender. "Sorry Moody, I saw the fireplace flare up two times, but no one exited it." Tom said apologizing. "Great just great, Harry is sneakier then I thought." Moody growled even louder, and quickly went to the entrance to the Diagon Alley, and opened it. "There is only one place they need to go now, and I will be waiting." Moody said, as he jogged down the road, but did not noticing two invisible wolves running quickly past him.

Sometime later, at Gringots, Harry and Jocelyn appeared. "We got five minutes to get safely to my vault, and then it will be easy to slip past Moody again." Harry said, as he smiled, since he just found out his wolf magic is undetectable to Moody's special eye. "Then lets go, I been dieing to see your fortune, since you told me about it." Jocelyn said, and dragged Harry inside the bank.

The ride to Harry's vault was successful, but it took longer then needed, since Harry needed a new vault key, and a few paper to sign concerning Sirius will, which Harry had inherited the black fortune, which triple his vault size.

As Harry and a wide-eyed, Jocelyn headed to the exit of the bank. "Wow Harry, you got so much gold." Jocelyn started but both sensed Moody just outside the door. "What do you think Jocelyn, does Moody think we never got inside the bank yet?" Harry asked her. "Most likely, since he didn't see us go past him, but how are we going past him without opening the doors?" Jocelyn asked, since Moody will notice the doors opening and closing by it self. "Simple, we stay invisible, and wait for someone to enter or leave." Harry stated, and they did not need to wait long.

Sometime later with a large sack of coins, and a special wallet filled with pounds, Harry and Jocelyn entered Ollivander's wand shop, where they met the owner. "Harry Potter, I was told you might be stopping by for a new wand." Ollivander said, as he suddenly appeared surprising the teens. "Sir, I had an experience with an exploding wand, when I tried using someone's wand; I was wondering what could cause it." Harry asked Ollivander. "Hmm, exploding wand ha, it was not a trick one." Ollivander asked, but Harry shook his head. "No, hmm, what could cause it." Ollivander said and started to think. "I'm not sure at this moment, but let try an experiment, please place your hand over this wand, but don't touch it." Ollivander said pointing to a new wand, but as soon as Harry did. "OUCH, that thing is hot." Harry said, quickly removing his hand and rubbing it. "Stay still for a second, I would like to scan you." Ollivander said, and waved his wand at Harry. "Curious, your magical signature is slowly changing into something I never seen before." Ollivander said still waving his wand at Harry. "But not only that, I doubt any wand core will handle this power I am picking up, but." Ollivander stopped, as he left into the back room, and came back with six boxes. "Place your hand over these wands." Ollivander said, as Harry looked unsure complied, but to his surprise nothing happen. "Good, now open a box, and try out a spell, don't worry, this store is one of the few places, other then school, where an underage students can do magic." Ollivander informed, and Harry found a plain looking wand in the box, then picked the wand up. "Lumos!" Harry said, and a bright light appeared at the tip of the wand, but it was not a typical color, the light was gold. "Harry Potter, I must congratulate you on being the first wizard to successfully doing magic without a wand core." Ollivander said, looking impressed. "What do you mean?" Harry asked wondering what he meant. "You see, these wands, was accidentally made too thin, so I can't place a typical core into it, so you are doing magic without help from a magical creature." Ollivander informed. "Does this mean I can do wandless magic?" Harry asked. "Yes, that is possible, but I would suggest using any of these wands to practice with." Ollivander said and Harry nodded, while checking the other boxes. "I will take this one." Harry said, picking up a black twelve-inch wand, with a design of a phoenix on the red handle. "Good choice lets see now it cost one Galleon please." Ollivander said, and Harry paid for the wand.

While Harry was paying for the wand, a silver eleven-inch wand, caught Jocelyn's attention, and picked it up. "Lumos!" Jocelyn said, just to play around, but to her surprise, it gave off a gold light. "Harry, is this suppose to happen?" Jocelyn said, but both Harry and Ollivander was already looking her way. "My word, I thought you were a Muggle, since I couldn't sense magic coming from you." Ollivander said, as he did the same scan on Jocelyn. "Hmm, yes you and Harry have the same magical signature; this could be a bad thing or a good thing." Ollivander said looking unsure. "What do you mean?" Harry asked looking worried. "Harry, if your magical signature changes to that of this girl's, everyone who can sense magic, will think you are a Muggle also." Ollivander said to a now very worried Harry. "But I still will be able to do magic if this happens right." Harry said looking to Ollivander. "Yes, and from what I got from my scans, you will be able to perform powerful magic without tiring out." Ollivander said as Harry accepted this. "I will pay for Jocelyn's wand also and where can I get a wand holster." Harry asked. "I can sell you both one, and it has a feature that makes it blend into your skin, so no one will notice it is on you." Ollivander said, and Harry paid for everything. 

The trip to Diagon Alley was a success and Harry had bought everything he needed, from a five-compartment trunk that is feather weight and can shrink to be place in a pocket, enough books for small library, potion ingredients, and other things he could think of, that he would need.

At the ice-cream shop, Harry was teaching some simple spells to Jocelyn. "Now it is pronounced Wingardium Leviosa, which can levitate things." Harry said, pronouncing the word and wand movements correctly but without a wand. "Alright then, Wingardium Leviosa." Jocelyn said, and copying Harry movements. "This will be tough remembering wand movements and words." Jocelyn said, looking unsure if she can remember everything. "Don't worry about it, it should come natural with practice, so let try this one Stupefy." Harry said, and continued working with Jocelyn.

About half an hour later, Harry and Jocelyn made themselves invisible, and left Leaky Cauldron and into the Muggle world. "Now for some Muggle shopping, since we need new clothing." Harry informed, as he and Jocelyn became visible and hailed a cab.

Shopping lasted almost until nightfall, and Harry and Jocelyn found themselves walking down Grimmauld Place, and heading home. "Hay Harry, I just thought of something, with me being magical, and can do things like you can, maybe I don't need to be your familiar to be around you." Jocelyn said, looking hopeful. "I was thinking the same thing, but we should wait till things die down, about me leaving the house, before we tell them everything." Harry said, but a voice stopped them dead in their tracks. "Tell us what Mr. Potter." Moody said, as he removed his invisibility cloak. "Moody, I am not sure yet to tell you." Harry informed, as he got ready to remove his wand. "Potter it is time to come clean, we all aware you are hiding something, but first I should Obliviate the Muggle, since she saw to much of our kind." Moody said, as he reached for his wand, but another spell was casted. "Stupefy!" Jocelyn said, a gold beam hit Moody, and he fell to the ground stunned. "WOW it works." Jocelyn said smiling at the success of the spell. "Stupefy!" Harry called out, and hit an invisible person with another gold beam. "Is that everyone?" Harry asked Jocelyn. "I don't feel anyone around us; yes I think Tonks was the last one following us." Jocelyn informed, as she put her wand away. "OK now, I will wake Tonks up now, and we should have a few seconds to get as much distance from them, so are you ready." Harry asked Jocelyn, and she nodded, as she turned into her wolf form, and ran down the street. "Finite Incantatum!" Harry said pointing his wand at Tonks and in a second was gone.

At number twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry met up with wolf Jocelyn. "We made it, come on, let get some sleep, since by tomorrow, we would be in deep trouble." Harry said to Jocelyn, but stopped as he faced a not so happy Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I warned you what I would do." Harry said, looking at Dumbledore. "I know you did, and I was surprise you got past Moody, so I'm guessing you picked up some things at the werewolf village." Dumbledore asked. "I may have learned a thing or two, but right now, I am tired, and would like to take a nap, so please can we finish this tomorrow." Harry begged. "Alright but can I see your wand first, since I know you didn't get the same type as your old one." Dumbledore said, as he held out his hand, and Harry complied, by removing his wand and handed it over, then smiled as he saw Dumbledore startled look. "Harry, this wand has no core, what was Ollivander thinking giving you this wand." Dumbledore said, looking to Harry. "Professor, Ollivander discovered something about me, that would make wand core worthless to me, since they can't handle my new powers." Harry started, and explained everything that had happen in the shop, except for Jocelyn's part. "So Ollivander thinks you will be able to perform wandless magic?" Dumbledore said, looking in awe at Harry, and he nodded. "Then I will set up a training program to help with your wandless magic, we will this sometime at the beginning of next month and then later we will work around classes and such, when school starts in a couple months." Dumbledore finished, as he handed back the wand. "Then I will see you later, since I am tired, and will be going straight to bed." Harry said, as he started up the stairs. "Wait Harry, professor Snape left this here for you." Dumbledore quickly said, then handed a vial to Harry. "Is this the blood potion?" Harry asked. "Yes it is, just use a drop of the potion in a bowl with a liter full of water, which should be enough to satisfy Jocelyn." Dumbledore informed, and Harry thanked him, before heading upstairs.

Up until to the next morning, Harry was able to hide form being questioned by his friends, and had gotten two one-liter bowls, and mixed the potion into it, while Jocelyn watch. "Wow, I think it is working, my wolf seems to can't wait to drink it." Jocelyn said ready to jump drink up the contents of the bowl. "Then let try this, I too can barely contain myself." Harry confessed as he finished, and both was wolves in the next second, and was quickly drinking the blood.

In about half an hour, the door to Harry's room opened. "The sleeping potions should be in affect, they both should be asleep, professor Dumbledore." Snape whispered as he entered with Dumbledore. "That is odd; the food we sent up, along with the emergency steaks is untouched." Dumbledore said, eyeing the breakfast foods for Harry. "Professor, there are two dogs in here." Snape quickly informed the aged headmaster. "He didn't say anything about the white one did he." Snape said, looking to the sleeping dogs. "No, I never saw the white dog before today, but let's hurry, and get your samples." Dumbledore informed, and Snape went to the white dog.

While the two professors were talking, they did not notice, the white dog was slightly awake. "The fools, they are lucky, my wolf is satisfied with the potion." Harry thought, as his body seemed have to fought off the effects of the sleeping potion. "Time for a little payback professor Snape!" Harry thought, and grinned evilly.

Before Snape got too close to Harry, Harry sprang up, and jumped unto him; both surprising Snape and making him fall to the ground, with Harry on top of him. "GRRRRRRR!" Harry growled loudly into a very terrified Snape's face. "NO PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Dumbledore called out and took out his wand. "Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled, but Harry jumped to the side, causing the spell to hit Snape. "This is fun; I think I'll cause a huge commotion." Harry thought, and quickly ran into the hallway. "AWOOOO!" Harry called out, giving out a long and very loud howl, causing everyone still asleep to wake up, and into the hallway. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ron tiredly yelled, before he was jumped upon, then growled at. "Hay Ron, how do you like my wolf form, oh wait you can't hear me, oh well." Harry thought, and quickly got off Ron and ran down the hallway, scaring the other friends.

During Harry's run threw the house, Dumbledore and others was on Harry's heals, and when Harry ran into the kitchens, they knew he was trapped. "Ahh! Where did that mutt come from?" Molly yelled, as Harry ran into the kitchen. "Relax Molly; I think he is just overly excited." Dumbledore informed, as he and others train their wands at Harry. "Alright everyone Stupefy on my mark, now STUPEFY!" Dumbledore and a few others yelled, but Harry teleported back into the hallway, where he met other wands. "STUPEFY!" The owners of the wands yelled, and hit Harry, causing him to be stunned.

Once Harry was stunned, Dumbledore went to him. "Harry got lots of explaining to do, especially about this white dog." Dumbledore said, as he knelt down to check the dog over. "Sir, how did Harry get him in here, I thought no one can get into this house, without alerting you or the Order?" Molly asked looking worried about this. "I don't really know we better secure him in Harry's room for now." Dumbledore said, but another voice interrupted them. "What did you do to Harry?" A dark brown hair girl about twelve in Muggle clothes said, and quickly went to her fallen friend. "Who are you, and where did you come from." Snape asked. "I came with Harry, but what did you do to him." Jocelyn said as she rubbed Harry's fur. "He is just stunned, since he was rampaging threw out the house." Dumbledore informed the mysterious newcomer. "Oh, I can fix that." Jocelyn said, and with flick of her hand, and to everyone surprise, a wand appeared. "Finite Incantatum!" Jocelyn yelled, before anyone can stop her. "Alright Harry Potter, playtime is over." Jocelyn said sternly, making everyone look to her. "Harry, how can that be?" Ron said, looking to Harry, but gasped as the white dog turned into his best friend.

For about a few minutes everyone could only stare dumbly at Harry on the ground. "Oh my head, did you guys have to be so rough on me?" Harry said as Jocelyn helped him get up. "Mr. Potter, an illegal animagus, I should have known." Snape spat with contempt. "Actually you are wrong professor, but you were right about the other one you accuse me and Jocelyn of, well sort of." Harry informed, and Snape went wide-eyed, and then started backing up. "You- you are a werewolf." Snape said sounding like the devil himself was coming for tea. "Actually both Jocelyn and I are werewolves, professor Snape." Harry said, then turned into his white wolf and growled at Snape, whom quickly back away with great fear in his face. "HARRY POTTER, stop scaring the poor man." Jocelyn scolded, Harry quickly sat, and looked innocent like. "Change back now, or I will start practicing those spells you taught me on you." Jocelyn warned, and Harry quickly changed back. "Harry, you and your friend got some explaining to do, so let head into the kitchen shell we." Dumbledore said, and the two teens suddenly realize, the others were still watching them, and followed orders. Once in the kitchen, Jocelyn and Harry stomach growled as they and the others settled down. "Mrs. Weasley, can you cook us some breakfast, since the potion, professor Snape gave us, did what we had hope it would do." Harry said to Molly, and she quickly went to work. "And what was you were expecting, Mr. Potter, since you told me, you wanted to end Jocelyn diet of raw meat." Snape said looking venomously at Harry. "Actually, I was hoping to end both Jocelyn and my need to eat raw meat." Harry stated as everyone faces turn green. "You have been eating raw meat for the last two days." Hermione asked, not looking very healthy. "Actually, I have been eating raw meat for the last four weeks, and Jocelyn been eating it for the past ten years." Harry said, as a small number of Order members quickly left the room while holding their stomachs. "Very smart Harry, maybe you should tell them about the animals we been hunting and eating without cooking it." Jocelyn said, sending almost the entirety of remanding Order member fleeing in the same manner as the first group. "Alright that is enough you two, now please explain how you became werewolves, and how you can both control the wolf, and change into it when ever you want." Dumbledore asked, and Harry and Jocelyn told all.

Once Harry and Jocelyn finished talking, Dumbledore gave out a long sigh. "This won't be easy, but Jocelyn, I will accept you into Hogwarts for fifth year, as long as you learn the basics of our school, and for that, I will arrange some of the professors to help you during the month of August to the start of the school term. Dumbledore said to Jocelyn, then turn to Harry. "And Harry, make sure that you and Jocelyn are prepared, since now your magic is hidden, everyone will assume you had either lost all your magical abilities, or are a Muggle." Dumbledore warned and both teens nodded. "Since I know you both will be discreet, when you transform into your wolves, or use your wolf magic, as you both called it, I will keep you both being werewolves a secrete for now." Dumbledore suggested and again both teens nodded. "Also, Jocelyn would have her own room, so Harry doesn't need to sleep on the doggy bed." Dumbledore joked, to the stunned face of Harry and Jocelyn, since they did not say anything about their sleeping arrangements. "One last thing before I leave you to your friends, I sure hope you both will use your magic wisely, since it is now undetectable, I will allow you both to use it during the summer." Dumbledore said, and was about to leave, but turned around once again. "Oh one more thing, Jocelyn, can I have your last name." Dumbledore asked, as Jocelyn looked worried. "Sir, I don't really know, I had lost my memory during the attack when I was five, and it was Elder Warren who named me Jocelyn, but if you can, I would like to be name Evans, in memory of Harry's mom." Jocelyn asked hopefully. "It will be done; I will see you both later, once I get all the paper work for Jocelyn done." Dumbledore said, before apparating away.

Breakfast was a quite affair, and both Jocelyn and Harry knew, everyone was still digesting the events that happen just half an hour ago, when Molly broke the uneasy silence. "Harry dear, I'm glad to see your appetite came back." Molly started, since Harry was now again eating a full breakfast. "I'm glad too, and professor Snape thanks for the potion, it helped me and Jocelyn a lot." Harry said, took out a bag and handed it to Snape. "That should cover a year worth of potions, and I do hope the next batch will not have sleeping potions or the like." Harry asked, as he looked to the professor. "It will, and here is a month supply, as I said I would make, and also as much I going to hate this, if you like to learn make it, I would teach you to make this potion, since it is easy to make." Snape said forcefully. "I would like that a lot and maybe Jocelyn will do, since she needs to start practicing for potions." Harry suggested and Snape nodded. "Then I will take my leave, and plan around your summer training." Once Snape said that, he got up and apparated.

Once Snape had left, everyone seemed to relax, as Hermione looked to Harry. "So Harry, is there any other secrets you care to share with the group?" Hermione asked, as she looked to Harry. "No not really, but I would like to get started on teaching Jocelyn, before her summer classes, would you like to help, since I got enough books for a small library to use, to help all of us to learn new things." Harry suggested, and Hermione brighten at the idea. "A small library's worth of books let go." Hermione said, dragging a reluctant Jocelyn with her.

As Hermione and Jocelyn left, Harry turn to Ron, whom still was not looking too good, and Harry recognize the way he looked and gulp. "Ron, I would like it if you too are there to help Jocelyn, since she had no experience with magic before yesterday." Harry asked hopefully. "The high and mighty werewolf Harry Potter, asking me for help, I don't think so." Ron said quite angrily, and then got up from his chair. "You do what ever you want, just leave me out of it!" Ron said, in a not so friendly way, and stormed out of the room, to the disappointment of Molly. "Ronald Weasley, apologize to Harry this instant!" Molly quickly called out to her son, but he was gone already. "I'm sorry Harry; I don't know what got into him." Molly said apologizing for her son's behavior. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley; I should have seen this coming." Harry said, sighing at the lost of his best friend, then turn to Ginny, whom had sat quietly throughout the whole thing. "Would you like to help us, Jocelyn would need to know someone in her year." Harry asked hopefully. "I would love too, and I would like to learn more about your abilities." Ginny said, as they headed to Harry's room, to see what Hermione and Jocelyn was doing, and began planning for the next month. 


	4. Summer classes

A/N; I want to thank Ryan Potts P. hD, for Beta reading this story, and also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

The day after Harry's birthday, Harry and Jocelyn was portkey to Hogwarts, to talk about the summer classes for Jocelyn, and once they arrived in Dumbledore office, he warmly greeted them. "Now that you both are here, I want to go quickly over our plans." Dumbledore started, as everyone settled down. "Jocelyn will be taking four classes, Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, and DADA; the four will be daily, two before lunch and two after, so any questions." Dumbledore asked. "Sir, I am curious to why I'm here for." Harry asked. "The reason is because, I want to test both of you for your wandless magic, and because of that, I want you to come by after dinner, along with Jocelyn to begin training in that field of magic." Dumbledore informed them, upon seeing the time. "The professors are eager to meet Jocelyn for lunch, so let head to the great hall shell we." Dumbledore said, as they all got up, and left the office.

On the way to the great hall, Dumbledore along with Harry informed Jocelyn about the magical things she was seeing, and at the same, answered many questions about the wizarding world Jocelyn asked about, but their talks ended, as they reached the doors to the great hall.

In the great hall, the professors were eager to meet the new student, when the door opened to reveal three people. "Professor Dumbledore," Mcgonagal greeted him, but took her awhile to recognize Harry, since he was no longer thin, had grown a bit and no glasses. "Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you alive and," Mcgonagal stopped again, when she saw the girl. "Sorry but not to be disrespectful, but why is there a Muggle here?" Mcgonagal asked, as the other professors, quickly realized it too. "Professors, please let's get settled down, and I will explain while we eat." Dumbledore said, as he and his guests sat at the head table.

Once the food appeared, and everyone was halfway done with there meal, Dumbledore spoke up. "Professors, I want you all meet Jocelyn, an extremely special witch." Dumbledore said, to a very shock group. "But professor, why is it I can't sense any magic coming from her?" Flitwick asked, as the others quickly confirmed this. "That is hard to explain, but I assure you all, that Jocelyn is a witch." Dumbledore told the professors, then turn to Jocelyn. "Jocelyn, would you please cast the Lumos spell for us?" Dumbledore asked, and Jocelyn's wand appeared. "LUMOS!" Jocelyn called out, and a ball of golden light appeared at the tip of her wand. "Professor is there a reason for her spell to be gold?" Flitwick asked somewhat absently, as he stared in awe at the light. "Actually that is a mystery, we should try to solve." Dumbledore suggested. "LUMOS!" Harry said, after taking out his wand, since he knew, he was also able to cast gold spells. "OH MY STARS, Harry is also capable casting golden spells, what is going on with both of them!" Mcgonagal said sounding shocked at the discovery. "Harry are all your spells gold colored?" Dumbledore asked. "Every spell we practice, no matter what color they usually are, they all turn out golden." Harry said, wondering about it at the same time. "I will research this, later, so let get planning on the summer classes, shall we?" Dumbledore suggested, and they all quickly agreed.

As the group started talking about the summer classes for Jocelyn, but in doing so, Harry notice there was no new professor at the table. "Excuse me, professor Dumbledore who will be teaching DADA class?" Harry asked. "You will be meeting him at Grimmauld Place tonight, since he will be returning from an Order mission by then." Dumbledore informed, giving out little information to Harry. "Now with that said, I think we should end this little meeting now, and tomorrow, we can start Jocelyn's classes, and Harry I think it would be best, if you join Jocelyn, to both help her get around the castle, and explore this unknown phenomenon concerning both of your magic." Dumbledore informed and Harry accepted it, as they all got ready to leave.

Back at Grimmauld Place, both Jocelyn and Harry decided to talk to Hermione about their gold spells. "I think, I had read something like it in rare magical traits book, something about combine powers of two or more powerful magical creatures." Hermione informed, as they sat in the kitchen. "You mean like a wizard and a magical werewolf." Harry asked. "Yes, but it is strange, since it is not easy to combine two deferent magical sources, since one of the two always tries to overcome the other." Hermione said looking lost in thought. "That would explain my spells being gold, but what about Jocelyn, unless she could have been a Muggle born." Harry said, now realizing it. "Jocelyn, are you sure your parents were not wizards?" Hermione suddenly asked. "I wish I knew, but Elder Warren would've known if they were or not." Jocelyn informed the pair, still going over what she heard, in the last couple of hours in her head.

As the three friends finished, talking about the gold spells, Harry looked to Hermione. "Has Ron started talking to you?" Harry asked, since Ron had been avoiding everyone, since discovering about Harry. "Nope, he's still being über-jerk." Hermione said, after a long sigh. "Come you two, we should get back to studying, to help Jocelyn get up to the fifth year level." Hermione informed the pair, and the other two reluctantly agreed, then left the table.

Before Harry reach for the door to the kitchen, the door suddenly slammed opened, pushing Harry backwards, and into Jocelyn, making the two both fall onto the ground on top of each other. "HARRY! Thank god you are alive…" Remus said, but stopped, as he saw Harry on the ground. "Ha-Harry you are a werewolf?" Remus stuttered, as he looked alarmed at finding out that a werewolf had bitten his pup. "HARRY POTTER, YOU BETTER GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Jocelyn suddenly called out from under Harry, and Harry quickly obliged. "Sorry Jocelyn." Harry said quickly, as he helped Jocelyn up. "Harry, this girl's scent was near were your uncle left you, wait a minute what is going on here." Remus suddenly asked. "Please professor Lupin, please sit down, and we will explain everything." Harry said, as they all got settle down.

Once Harry explained everything, Remus heavily sighed. "At least it is not as bad as mine, and yours lycanthropy is more helpful then mine is." Remus said as he looked to the teens. "Professor Remus, don't tell me you will be the one to teach us this summer." Harry suddenly asked, as Remus grinned. "Who else would it be, but I do hope you got Jocelyn up to speed, or I will be disappointed in you." Remus said, but not sounding like he meant it. "Jocelyn should be since we used almost all our first through fifth year books, and many of the books Harry had bought to help her catch up." Hermione informed. "And also, I think our lycanthropy made us a bit smarter, since I have no problems understanding many of the new spells I been reading about." Harry informed the older werewolf. "Yes, that could be the reason, why I can cast spells without any problems." Jocelyn informed, and looking happy at the reason. "That is great, and if this keeps up, maybe Jocelyn might be able to take her OWL's early, so she could be move up to six year, and we could keep the two of you together." Remus said, thinking this would be a good idea. "I don't think I would want to rush into this." Jocelyn said as she looked quite unsure, and Remus nodded. "Of course Jocelyn, it will be your decision, and plus, the professors got the first say about it." Remus said assuring the young she-werewolf, as Jocelyn nodded. "Hey guys, we still got a couple hours, before dinner, so let get some studying done for Jocelyn classes." Hermione said, as she checked the time. "You three run along, I will be still here till tomorrow, and I will leave with you to go to Hogwarts." Remus informed, and the three friends made their way to the library.

Early the next morning, sometime after Harry's wolf feeding, the door to his room opened, to reveal Remus, whom was surprise to see Harry's wolf form dead to the world. "Shoot, I forgot he said he feeds at this time." Remus quietly reminded himself, and about to leave, when Harry wolf head lifted. "Professor Remus, you can stay, I just need a drink of water." Harry wolf spoke to Remus, and he nodded, as Harry went to the bowl of water, to wash the blood taste from his mouth.

After a few minutes, Harry was back as a human. "Professor, do you need anything?" Harry asked, as Remus looked lost in thought. "Sorry, I still can't believe you are a werewolf." Remus said, then shaking his head. "I just came to tell you we should leave at seven, that is less then an hour from now." Remus informed, and then left so Harry could get ready.

Once back at Hogwarts, Harry and Jocelyn's first class was, unfortunately, -for them- Potions. "As much as I like to do the blood potion for you both, I think it would be best for you both to learn to make it yourselves so you can stand on all four feet." Snape said using a less stern voice, and then waved his wand at the board. "Here are the instructions, and I will be watching to make sure you both got it right." Once Snape said that, the two teens went to work, and to Harry immense surprise, Snape was not criticizing them at all, but was actually helping them to make the potion right, on the first try.

Once the potion was finished, and bottled up, Harry and Jocelyn with a potion each, made their to Snape desk, to hand it over to him. "You both keep the potions, you will be needing it more then I do." Snape said, now sounding like his old self. "And Mr. Potter, this belongs to you." Snape said, as handed back the money Harry gave him for the ingredients. "I only took enough to pay for what I already made for you, you both should have no problems in making it yourselves now." Snape informed, and with a wave of his hand, had dismissed them.

As the two teens left the dungeon, Jocelyn was the first to speak. "That was not what I was expected." Jocelyn said, since Harry told her of the horrors, of potions class. "You are right; this isn't what professor Snape usually do in class, at least in mine." Harry informed, since he was a bit shock at how Snape was almost nice to them, but their talk quickly ended as they got to Transfigurations class.

In Transfigurations, Harry and Jocelyn met with the stern witch. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, the Headmaster had informed me, that you both are magical animagus, which is quit rare." Mcgonagal said, as soon as she greeted the teens. "So would you both mind showing them to me?" Mcgonagal asked, still sounding stern. "Professor, we should warn you, our forms look like large Husky's, which resembles werewolves." Harry warned, but Mcgonagal was nodding. "I'm already aware of that Mr. Potter, so show me them." Mcgonagal said, and the teens quickly transformed, with a pop, a white wolf and a light gray wolf appeared. "Very good, now show me you magical abilities." Mcgonagal asked, and her stern features left her as both wolves disappeared, and reappeared about the room, and then disappeared. "Incredible, you both can teleport." Mcgonagal said in awe, then a bark sound beside her. "Oh my, you can become invisible also." Mcgonagal said, since she could feel one of her students poking her leg, with a wet nose. "That is enough, please show yourselves and tell more about your abilities." Mcgonagal said, and the two teens appeared, and started talking about their abilities.

Once Mcgonagal was satisfied with Harry and Jocelyn's animagus transformations, she started working them on transfiguration spells, which to Mcgonagal's surprise, Harry was having less problems with them then usual. "Miss Evans, you are progressing faster then I original thought you would, and I think you might be able to catch up with the fifth years in two weeks." Mcgonagal informed. "And Mr. Potter, I am impressed, at this rate; you will give Miss. Granger a run for her money." Mcgonagal said, giving a rare smile. "Now this will be it for today, but I would like both of you to study pages 504-555, then I will test you on those spells tomorrow." Mcgonagal said, as handed them a large book, and dismiss the teens.

In charms class, after lunch, was the same, as Harry and Jocelyn aced many of the charms Flitwick taught them, and in the end, he was impressed almost as much as Mcgonagal was.

In DADA, Remus drilled the teens, on defensive and offensives spells, and then had the two Dueling each other towards the end of the end of the class. "Alright you two, rules are simple, don't hurt each other too badly." Remus warned, right after he magically removed all the furnishings, and placed wards to protect the room. "With that said BEGIN?" Remus said, and the two teens began to circle each other.

The Duel was not what Remus had expected, since both Harry and Jocelyn seem to put full use to their werewolf abilities, by using their enhance sight and hearing to pinpoint their target, their enhance speed and agility, to dodge, block and cast their spells. "Great, I think I might be the one who is learning here." Remus thought, as the two teens, duel for well over half an hour and neither was tiring out, or had hit each other. "Alright, let's end this for today." Remus called out, and unfortunately distracted both teens, just as they release a stun spell, then both Jocelyn and Harry was stun by the other's spell. "OK mental note, work on not getting distracted during a duel." Remus said as he grinned, since he finally found their weakness. "Enervate!" Remus called out, and the two teens suddenly awoke. "OK you two lovebirds, lets get to dinner and we'll talk about what went wrong at the end of the duel." Remus joked, and got two death-glares, as the teens got ready to leave.

Dinner was a noisy affair, as Remus talked to Harry, Jocelyn and the professors, about the duel, which impressed the professors even more. "Remus, from your observations, how do they rate?" Dumbledore asked, sounding very interested in the duel. "I would say an eight, since they could be easily distracted, but other then that, I'm really not sure, since I'm sure they were holding back on the power of their spells." Remus informed. "Professor Remus is right, we both was casting spells at half strength." Harry said, speaking for Jocelyn also. "Half strength, I thought it was quarter strength, since my advance scans shows the spells power level were slightly higher then an advance Aurora at half strength?" Remus said, looking to Harry. "Don't tell me, we both are stronger then a fully train Auror, but wait, I thought our spells were undetectable?" Harry asked. "Actually Jocelyn's is, but yours Harry is still detectable, when using an advance magical scanner, but I think in a week or two, your magic will be fully untraceable by any means." Remus informed his pup, and Harry nodded, since he had accepted this a long time ago. "I was wondering, if Jocelyn's magic is undetectable, how Ollivander could scan her?" Harry asked. "Ollivander was probably using an ancient spell, which was passed down threw his family of wand makers." Dumbledore said, answering Harry's questions. "It is very lucky, that only his family knows that spell." Dumbledore finished, and then looked to the group. "I will be heading to my office, so Jocelyn, Harry, meet me there when you both are done eating." Dumbledore said, and left the table.

Fifteen minutes later in Dumbledore's office, Harry and Jocelyn were sitting, in front of Dumbledore. "Good, now that you both are here, we can start your wandless magic training." Dumbledore informed the anxious teens. "Now here are the steps, will be doing, first is charms, once you master that, transfigurations, and lastly dueling spells." Dumbledore said, as he counted it of with fingers. "Why are we doing it that order?" Harry asked. "Charms are the easiest magic to do wandless, and once you master it, the other two will be easier to work with." Dumbledore informed, and the two teens nodded. "Good, now will practice some mind exercises to help you focus on your magic, then in a week, once you both can easily sense your magic, we will begin your training." Dumbledore informed and taught the two, some meditating techniques.

Once an hour had pass, Dumbledore was impressed, since he knew now, it would take less then a week, for Harry and Jocelyn to start practicing their wandless magic, but knew there was question he needed to ask. "Harry, I need to know, if you had visions from Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked to Harry. "Actually I never had any visions since I was turned, but I figure it was because of this." With that said, Harry move to the side his hair from his forehead, and to Dumbledore huge surprise, the famous lightning bolt scar was gone, leaving an untouched skin. "Your werewolf abilities must have completely removed all traces of scaring on your body, is that right." Dumbledore asked, and Harry only nodded. "Then, I think we should call it a night, and will continue tomorrow, but I want both of you to continue your mind exercises whenever you can." Dumbledore informed, and the two teens, floo backed to Grimmauld Place.

For the next few weeks, both Jocelyn and Harry's routine, was the same when they started having summer classes, and to the professors surprise, both teens was excelling threw their work without any problems, and knew from then on, that Jocelyn will not have any problems with classes, when she start this term.

During the third week of August, as Harry slept that Friday night, he had a dream of waking up in a dark but familiar forest, but it took a second, to realize where he was. "Why am I dreaming of the werewolf forest?" Harry thought, and then something hit him. "Wait a minute, I not dreaming, but what in the nine Hells am I back here and how did I get here?" Harry said, since he realized that he was fully awake. "Harry is that you?" Jocelyn's tired voice made Harry spun around, and then quickly turned around since Jocelyn was still in her nightclothes. "Harry, how we got back here, since last I remembered, I was falling asleep in my bed." Jocelyn asked, not realizing Harry was slightly embarrassed. "Um, I not sure, but…" Harry stopped, as he smelt blood. "Jocelyn do you smell that." Harry said, as he quickly scan the clearing they both was in. "No it can't be its David scent." Jocelyn said, in a worried tone, as she hurried to find David.

It took a few minutes of searching, but Harry and Jocelyn found a badly wounded David, lying in a pool of blood. "David NO, it can't be him!" Both teens called out, as they went to their friend. "Jocelyn, Harry, you must not be here." David weakly said, as the teens, knelt over his bloody body. "David, please what happen?" Jocelyn said, with tears in her eyes, since she knew David had lost too much blood to heal himself. "Voldemort Death Eaters had attacked the village, along with the three villages that joined him, we didn't stand a chance, I was trying to warn the other villages but I was ambushed." David stopped, as he felt a terrible pain shot threw out his body. "You both need to leave here, it's no longer safe." David gasped out, before his last breath. "NO DAVID NO, YOU CAN'T DIE!" Jocelyn cried, as she threw herself onto against Harry, and started crying. "Jocelyn, it's too late, he is gone." Harry said sadly; as tears fell from his eyes, then help Jocelyn up. "We need to get moving, since we don't know how long ago the attack was." Harry sadly said, as he placed an arm around Jocelyn, to comfort her, as they walked away.

As the teens moved on, Harry wondered, how they got here. "Jocelyn, any ideas of we got here, since I know, we couldn't have shifted here, since it is too far." Harry asked as Jocelyn held her head on his shoulders. "The village wards have a homing beacon, to call upon werewolves like us, which had lived in the village for awhile, and no matter where they are, they will be coming here to investigate why." Jocelyn explained to her comrade. "Will they come here like we did?" Harry asked. "No, the wards shouldn't have brought us here like that, we should only have a strong feeling, that we must come back home." Jocelyn stopped, as Harry stopped walking, and they both gasp at what they saw.

In front of Jocelyn and Harry, was their village, even though it was intact, there were bodies of both humans and werewolves thrown about and none of them was moving. "Harry, it can't be, is everyone's dead." Jocelyn said, hiding her face into Harry's shoulder, since she did not want to see the bodies. "Jocelyn, stay here, I will check it out." Harry said, wishing he did not need too, but knew he must, but unfortunately, Jocelyn did not want to leave his side, so they went into the village.

For well into the night, Harry and a shaking Jocelyn, found twenty of their friends, and levitated them to the side, they all seem to have died fighting both werewolves and Death Eaters. "Elder Warren, David and everyone else they're all dead." Jocelyn said, as she stared sadly at the bodies of her adopted family. "I know I'll place a preservation spell on them, so they will stay like this till we can do something about them later." Harry informed, as he took out his wand, which luckily he had kept on him at all times. "Niente Decadimento!" Harry said, to each of his fallen friends, and the bodies seem to freeze into place. "Come on Jocelyn, we need to hunt, since I'm sure I don't want to be around here when it is feeding time." Harry said, as he cringed at the thought of his wolf self, eating human flesh, and then they quickly left, for their hunting grounds.

Within an hour, Harry and Jocelyn ate a deer they had killed, and crawled under a fallen log as a wolf, to both hide, and fall asleep, until morning, which were now only hours away.

By sunrise, after both Jocelyn and Harry transfigure their nightclothes, to normal clothes, they were carefully walking towards their village, since they had smelt strangers there. "Harry, what shall we do?" Jocelyn asked, as they saw a large number of over thirty Muggles, walking threw the bodies, and fifteen was sadly looking over their fallen friends. "They must have been called like us, so they use to live here." Harry surmised, and they knew they should talk to the strangers.

As Harry and Jocelyn entered the village, an older looking woman looked to them. "Were you both the first to arrive?" The woman asked. "Yes, we were the one's that separated the bodies, but please, who are you." Harry worriedly asked, as the women smiled sadly to him. "Well I'm the youngest daughter of Warren, my name is Dawn and you both must be Harry and Jocelyn." Dawn said, to the shock look of the teens. "Don't you think we kept in touch in all these years?" Dawn laughingly said, but soon stopped as sadness took over. "Harry, I know you are a wizard, so can you do something about these sad excuses for human beings." Dawn said, pointing to the dead Death Eaters and the other werewolves. "Jocelyn, how is that transfiguration spell coming along, you know the one to change large things to little things." Harry asked, after a long thought. "I can do it as well as you can, why." Jocelyn asked, as she looked to Harry. "Easy to transfigure them to tooth picks, and bury them somewhere no one will find them." Harry said, angrily at the dead attackers, and took out his wand. "Sounds good to me, lets do it." Jocelyn said, matching Harry's tone, as she took out her wand, they went to work.

Once all the attackers was secured in a small shoe box, that Harry had conjured, Jocelyn left with Harry into the forest, to bury the box, far from the their village in a unmarked grave, then returned, looking glad to have done it.

By nightfall, Harry and Jocelyn had met all of the relatives of their fallen friends, and had became good friends with them, while sharing stories of the their time at the village, this lasted till nightfall, until everyone went to sleep as a wolf inside the huts, so everyone will be sheltered, as they sleep.

By the next afternoon, the adults had the dead relatives placed on large wooden platform, filled with sticks and large timber to fuel a fire, which they had set it ablaze that night and watched, as their fallen family, burn to ashes.

By the next morning, Harry and Jocelyn was busy conjuring decorative urns, to place the ashes of the fallen, to give out to the living family members, and too their surprise, Dawn made sure, to have two urns for Harry and Jocelyn, to take with them.

Hours before sundown, Dawn sat with Jocelyn and Harry for a long awaited talk. "What will happen to the village now?" Jocelyn asked, before Dawn could speak. "The wards would probably diminish since no one will be living here anymore, since all of us, has their own place to live." Dawn said, as she looked sadly at her childhood home. "So my guess is that this village will now go to another werewolf pack." Dawn said sadly to the teens. "I guess it's for the best." Jocelyn said, looking sadly down. "Harry, Jocelyn, I have a proposal, please come and live with my pack, it is almost like this village, and is almost as well protected." Dawn said looking hopefully at them. "We need to think about this." Harry said, looking unsure about being burden on Dawn. "You don't have to decide now, and you can owl me, in the future, just send it to my friend Alison, she is a witch that been a great help to us." Dawn said, as she gave the full name on a piece of paper to Harry. "But for now, we should start going, I can take you both as far as London if you want." Dawn suggested, and the two teens accepted the ride, since neither wanted to call the Knight bus.

Several hours later, as Dawn dropped Harry and Jocelyn off on Grimmauld Place, they gave each other a long goodbye hug. "Remember what I said, you both are welcome to my home anytime you wish." Dawn said, before she got into her car, and drove off, leaving two saddened teens, to head home.

As Dawn drove away, Harry and Jocelyn walked to over to Grimmauld Place, each was holding an Urn with ashes of their adopted families. "Harry, are we going to accept Dawn's offer to take us in?" Jocelyn sadly asked. "I really don't know Jocelyn, but lets wait till Christmas or the next summer to decide, but for right now, we are in a lot of trouble, and this time it was not our doing." Harry said gulping as he saw Moody, Tonks and a few other Order members was waiting for them at the front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Drawing on the strength of their wolf, Harry and Jocelyn calmly walked up to the Order members. "Um hi, an extremely funny thing happened to us while we slept three nights ago." Harry started, but his wolf strength quickly left him, as Moody growled at him. "GET IN NOW POTTER AND YOU TOO EVANS!" Moody growled in a very frightening manner, as he took the two now very terrified teens into the house.

Once in the kitchen, Moody sat the two teens onto the chairs. "This is the second time you disappeared on my watch, and I am not too happy with you both." Moody said still growling at the two teens. "But sir, it was not our fault, we never had anything to do with it, it just happened." Harry tried to explain, but Moody growled even loudly. "I don't buy that Potter, tell me now, and also what is in those pots." Moody said, as he reach for Jocelyn Urn, which was in Jocelyn protected arms. "Moody, leave it alone, it something personal that was given to us." Harry stated, but Moody did not listen as he reach for the Urn, Jocelyn quickly moved it to side, but as she did, it slipped, and broke as it fell to the floor, scattering the ashes. "Oh god no!" Jocelyn cried, and after what happen for last three days, seem to hit her at once, she fled out of the room crying.

As Jocelyn quickly left the room, Moody started to get up. "No you don't, you cause enough trouble for her." Harry said drawing his wand, then pointed it at the broken Urn. "Reparo!" Harry called out, and luckily, for Moody, all the ashes seem to fly into the now repaired Urn, which he quickly picked up. "Leave us alone, especially Jocelyn, since she just saw the dead bodies of all the family she and I ever had." Harry said, matching Moody's tone, and storm off, in search of Jocelyn.

For a while no one moved, until Tonks spoke. "That was a cremation Urn, wasn't it?" Tonks said worriedly, as she looked to Moody, whom now looked awful, more then what his scared face usually showed. "It was a cremation Urn, I should have known, when my eye only saw ashes in it." Moody said, as sat down heavily.

Using his werewolf senses, Harry found a crying Jocelyn in his room on his bed. "Jocelyn it is alright, I was able to both repair the Urn, and gathered up all the ashes." Harry said, as he went to Jocelyn and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry Harry…" Jocelyn started, but Harry stopped her. "No don't be, since not only you need a good cry." Harry confessed, and both gave each other a hug.

For the next few days, Dumbledore and the others grew worried, since Harry and Jocelyn had not appeared, since they had sealed themselves into Harry's room, and to add to this, Dumbledore had gotten a new report. "Remus had just confirmed our worst fears." Dumbledore said, starting the Order meeting. "The wards around the ninth village had finally collapsed, showing a ghost town." Dumbledore said worriedly. "Right now things are sketchy, and we don't really know what had happen there." As Dumbledore said that, the door opened for Harry and Jocelyn, whom were not looking too good. "Voldemort attack the village, sometime before we had disappeared." Harry shakily said, then told, what had happen during the three days they was gone.

Once Harry finished talking, Dumbledore gave the teens a sad look. "Once I see Alison, and found out more about Dawn's pack, I will allow you both to live with her, only if I find it safe enough." Dumbledore said to the teens, and they nodded thanks. "And I owe you both an apology." Moody said, as he looked to the teens. "I should not have done what I had done, and I should have listened to you both." Moody said, in a softer then he usually used. "Thanks, apology accepted." Both Jocelyn and Harry said. "Good, now we got this part work out, Jocelyn, I want to personally welcome you to Hogwarts as a fifth year student." Dumbledore said, proudly, as a happy Jocelyn smiled. "Really, I can go to school there." Jocelyn asked. "Yes Jocelyn you can, since you had proven more then enough that you are at the fifth level." Dumbledore said to assure her, and she hugged Harry. "Thanks Harry, I couldn't have done it without you." Jocelyn said happily, and Dumbledore smiled at them, knowingly that the two friends will be more then that in the near future.


	5. Return to Hogwarts

WARNING; This chapter was not beta read, but I will replace this once I get it back from my bet reader, but I did use grammar check program, and it should have found most of the grammar problems, sorry about the wait.

A/N; About pairings, to tell you the truth, I really not sure whoI I will pair up with Harry, I will decide later in the chapter, and thanks for the reviews, I will try to finish the next chapter soo.  
Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

At the end of August, it was confirmed by Dumbledore that Harry's magic was now fully shielded, and warned Harry about it, as they sat in the library." Remember Harry, with yours and Jocelyn magic being shielded by your wolf magic, there will be wizards out there who might mistake you for being Muggles." Dumbledore warned, then with a sigh." And unfortunately there are wizards who will act before confirming that you are a wizard." Dumbledore finished." Don't worry, we will be careful, but my only concern is Draco Malfoy, he will probably be the first to act against us." Harry informed." Just have him make the first move, and make sure not to hurt him too badly." Dumbledore warned and Harry nodded." Ah there something I want to ask before we head back to Hogwarts." Harry asked, but Dumbledore stopped him." You may continue the Defense Association club, since I'm making it an official club, but even though you will be in charge, I want Remus to be there to supervise." Dumbledore informed, and Harry nodded, noting he would have to change the official DA name." Yes professor, I will do that." Harry said, and Dumbledore smiled." Good, then you better get packing, since tomorrow you need to Diagon Alley to get your supplies, and not worry, there will be Aurors and the Order there to keep unwanted guest away." Dumbledore said, before leaving, leaving Harry shock." Yes, now I can get Jocelyn some things, I didn't get her, during our last visit." Harry said, after his shock wore off, and headed to the kitchen, to make plans with Hermione, Jocelyn and Ginny.

The next morning went by fast, and Harry, Hermione and Jocelyn was working on their supply list, as they walked down Diagon Alley." I wish Ron would stop being jealous." Hermione said, after they got their books." I know, neither of us saw him except for breakfast, lunch and Dinner, and even then, he won't talk to us." Harry said with a sigh." Does Ron do this every time he gets jealous?" Jocelyn asked." Just about, but this seem worse somehow, but I can't put a finger on it." Harry said, as they continue shopping.

Once all their school supplies were bought, Harry took Jocelyn to the Quality Quidditch Supplies." Why are we here for?" Jocelyn asked, as she looked around." First to get some new Quidditch gear for me, Since Mcgonagal had lifted the lifetime ban on me, and to get you a broom, to teach you to fly." Harry informed, as Jocelyn looked unsure." Fly on a broom, is it safe." Jocelyn asked." It is safe, as long as you not playing Quidditch." Harry said, as he picked up a Nimbus 2002 off the display case." Not as fast as my firebolt, from what I read, but it has good control and handling." Harry said, as he placed the broom on the ground." Now can you put your hand over it, and say up." Harry asked, and Jocelyn complied." UP!" Jocelyn said, and the broom flew into her hands." Good, now I know you can fly it, I can get it, and we can leave." Harry said, as he notices several wizards were looking their way, so he made a quick purchases and left with Jocelyn.

The remainder of the day went fast, and by the next morning, Harry and his friends made it to the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾, but as they got to the barrier, Ron pushes Harry aside, and quickly went in." Ron that was rude of you!" Hermione said, as she went threw with Ginny, and Molly whom was looking not so happy with her son soon followed, but as Harry and Jocelyn walked threw, they was quickly stopped by several tall and mean looking Aurors." We don't know how you Muggles got threw the barrier, but please head back where you came from." One said." But sir, we are students going to Hogwarts." Harry informed." Yeah sure you are." The same one said not so nicely." We better Obliviate them, since they saw the Platform." The Auror said, and both took out their wands, but Harry was faster." Incantesimo di contenimento!" Harry called out, and both Aurors was surrounded by a golden light, trapping them in place." I told you we're wizards." Harry said, shaking his head, and quickly took Jocelyn arm and ran pass the Aurors." You did underage magic; we will have your wand for this." The same Auror yelled, quickly forgetting why Harry cast the spell, but Harry did not hear, as he quickly realized the train was leaving.

At the edge of the platform, Molly was waving at her children when Harry appeared." Shoot, we miss the train." Harry said, looking worried." HARRY, I thought you got on already." Molly said, looking shocked." Those Aurors stopped us, since they thought we were Muggles, but now they want to charge me for doing underage magic." Harry quickly informed, to a not very happy Molly." Harry, we can still catch up with train." Jocelyn said, before turning into her wolf form." You are nuts, but it's a worth to try." Harry said, shaking his head, not believing he was going to try this." Mrs. Weasley, that shield will be down in an hour, we will try to catch up with the train." Harry said, and then turned into his wolf, then both wolves, ran after the train." Alright, it is official, they both are nuts." Molly said; shaking her head, then turn to the trap Aurors, with a not so friendly face.

Far down the platform, Harry and Jocelyn was already miles away, as they quickly teleported, and ran as fast as they can, between teleports." Jocelyn, how fast can we go?" Harry asked, since he wasn't sure." By only running, maybe the speed of a cheetah, but by combining our teleport, it will three times faster." Jocelyn said as they ran." We almost there, I can see the train." Harry said, as they were slowly closing the several miles gap between them and the train." Harry, concentrate on the back of the train, while teleporting." Jocelyn said, before they both disappeared, and reappeared thirty yard closer to the train." But our teleport rang wont cover that distance." Harry said, as they took ten long steps before teleporting again." I know, but it will be our target, once we are close enough to teleport onto the back of the train." Jocelyn said, before they teleported again.

It took Harry and Jocelyn teleported five times, before landing onto the back of the train." That went well." Jocelyn said, panting as a wolf, but still had more energy to give." It did, but I'm not chasing any more trains anymore." Harry complained, as they both returned to being human." That was a nice run, it's been a while we ran like that." Jocelyn said, as Harry reach for the door of the train." Yeah you are right, maybe we should try running about Hogwarts, maybe early in the morning." Harry suggested, as they entered the train.

The two friends found a compartment with Neville and Luna, whom greeted them warmly as they sat down." Hi Harry, who is your friend?" Luna asked." This is Jocelyn Evans, a new fifth year student." Harry told them." Not to be rude or anything, Jocelyn you look like a first or second year student." Neville said, since Jocelyn look short for and young for her age." No problem, I guess this will be my average height." Jocelyn said, but new she would probably grow more in ten or more years, because the lycanthropy slows her growth." So Harry, Jocelyn, when did you became werewolves." Luna asked, as Neville eyes widen, and shocked both Harry and Jocelyn." What do you mean Luna, we are not werewolves." Harry said, trying to keep his voice in check." Harry, I have ability to sense this, but somehow your condition is different from professor Lupin's, isn't it." Luna asked, but it was Jocelyn who spoke." Yes Luna, we both are werewolves, but we have tamed it, so it is like our animagus forms." Jocelyn said, sounding worried about this." Oh I think my father did an article about a werewolf colony that is like that." Luna said, before going into her Quibbler, and seemed to loose interest in the others." Lunar, please don't say anything about us." Harry quickly said." I won't." Luna simply said, as she continued reading.

For a while no one spoke, till Neville broke the silence." Ah Harry, if you two are werewolves, can you turn others into werewolves also." Neville nervously asked." Unfortunately yes we can, but since we have full control of our wolf self, I doubt we will be biting anyone anytime soon." Harry informed, and Neville seem to relax." I'm glad, and don't worry I won't tell anyone." Neville said, to the relief of Harry and Jocelyn.

About an hour threw the train ride, Hermione showed, up and they began talking about plans for the DA, when Harry raise his hands for silence, and then seconds later the door opened to reveal Draco and his two goons." What do we have here, a Mudblood, filthy Muggle lovers, and…" Draco stopped as he stared at Jocelyn." You are a filthy Muggle, who let you in here?" Draco said, as he looked disgusted." Well let's have some fun." Draco said, and without warning his wand appeared." Furnunculus!" Draco said, but it hit an empty chair, since Jocelyn was already gone from her seat, and was standing in front of Draco, with her wand was pointed at his face." Tarantallegra!" Jocelyn said, and Draco started dancing uncontrollable." You, how did you do that, you can't do magic." Draco cried, as he tried to stop himself, but couldn't." I can, since I am a witch, and next time, make sure you know who you are dealing with." Jocelyn said not so nicely, and then smiled." Flipendo!" Jocelyn said, throwing Draco and his now stun goons, into the hallway, and then closed the door.

Once it was clear, Jocelyn looked to her friends." That went fast; I thought Malfoy would be more of a challenge." Jocelyn said, as she sat down." Nice work Jocelyn, but I thought you would use more advance spells on him." Harry asked, as he looked to Jocelyn." Nah, I will save those for later." Jocelyn said, as she got out a book to read." Jocelyn just be careful, Malfoy doesn't play nice." Hermione warned, as Neville agreed." Don't worry Hermione; Jocelyn too won't play nice either." Harry said, as he groaned." Even during our practice duels during this summer." Harry informed, as he shudder at the memories." What do you mean, I play fair." Jocelyn said, looking hurt." FAIR, you use all the legal but painful curses in the book on me during our Duels, and always you use them when I let my guard down." Harry said, looking not so nicely at Jocelyn." Well professor Lupin, says it is a good way to learn to keep yourself on guard." Jocelyn said, defending herself, and then the two started to argue more into their past duels, as the others watch in interest." Ah Hermione, are they a couple." Neville whispered." To tell you the truth Neville, everyone who knows them, also asked the same question, which at the moment, we don't really know." Hermione said, as she wondered the same thing." You know, they argue like you and Ron does, but at least their arguments are about learning experiences." Neville said shaking his head, as he listening to Jocelyn and Harry continue their argument.

Luckily for everyone in the compartment, Harry and Jocelyn stopped their talks, when the cart witch came by, and Harry bought a good deal of sweets for everyone, then they all talked about Hogwarts, and their adventures, to entertain Jocelyn.

It was nightfall, when the train pulled into Hogsmeade, and Harry and his friends was greeted by a familiar voice." Hello Harry and Hermione good to see you two again." Hagrid said, as he came up to the two friends." Hi Hagrid." Harry and Hermione said." Hagrid, this is Jocelyn, she will be started fifth year." Harry informed, as Jocelyn came up to Harry." Then she will need to ride the boats, if she is started this year, so please this way." Hagrid said, and Jocelyn reluctantly followed." See you at the feast Harry." Jocelyn said, as she left with the first years.

As Harry and his friends entered the great hall, they were surprised to see Remus at the head table." Hay look, Remus is back to being a professor." Neville said, as he quickly pointed him out." So professor Dumbledore finally got him to come back to teach DADA." Harry said happily to have a decent DADA professor." Maybe he's here because of you and Jocelyn." Hermione said, as they sat down at their seats, to wait for the sorting to begin.

Later in the great hall, Jocelyn was last to be sorted, as Dumbledore stood up." We have a new student who will be starting fifth year name Jocelyn Evans, she was home school before this year, and now will be attending Hogwarts, so please Miss Evans, come up and be sorted." Dumbledore said, and gesture Jocelyn to come forward, as he sat down.

As Jocelyn sat, with the sorting hat on, she could hear the hat talking in her head." I never thought I would sort your family again." The hat said, in Jocelyn's head." What do you mean, do you know my parents." Jocelyn thought." Yes, I sorted many generations of your families, and you are not a Muggle born but actually a half blood." The hat said." Then who is my family, please I must know." Jocelyn pleaded." Now it is not the time." The hat said to her, then spoke out." GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out and the Gryffindor house cheered, as the hat was taken off, and Jocelyn went to the table, to be seated next to Harry." The hat knows something of my family, but won't tell me." Jocelyn whispered to Harry." Well see professor Dumbledore after the feast." Harry said, sounding interested in her discovery.

Almost an hour later, Jocelyn and Harry was in Dumbledore's office, facing Dumbledore." So what is it you need to speak to me?" Dumbledore pleasantly asked." Sir, the sorting hat told me, I'm a half blood, and he sorted generations of my family, but won't tell anything." Jocelyn said, but a voice behind her sounded." I did not say I won't tell you, I said, it was not the time." The hat said, from where it laid on the shelves, and Jocelyn stood up to face it." Please, who is my family?" Jocelyn asked looking hopefully." You are a Potter, Harry's Potter younger sister." The hat said, to stun group." Are you sure, Jocelyn is a Potter." Dumbledore asked, as the hat nodded." I have a sister, I have a sister." Harry repeated, as he stared at Jocelyn." No wonder we got along so well." Jocelyn said, looking as stun as Harry." Professor, did you know about Jocelyn." Harry asked, Dumbledore." I did know your parents had a second child just before they went into hiding, but we never found a trace of her in the rubble of your house, so we assume her to be dead." Dumbledore said, as he stood up, and walked to Jocelyn." I'm happy to see you alive, Miss. Potter, and I'm sorry, we couldn't have found you then." Dumbledore said, looking sadly to Jocelyn." It's alright professor, I had a good life with Elder Warren, and now I'm with my brother, I will happier then I will ever be." Jocelyn said, sounding very happy." I'm glad, but for now, we should keep Jocelyn Potter as a secret for now." Dumbledore suggested and the two nodded, before being dismiss.

A/N;Sorry, I was planning around with this chapter, that was not the real paragraph, the next one is.

Almost an hour later, Jocelyn and Harry was seated in Dumbledore's office, facing Dumbledore." So what is it you need to speak to me?" Dumbledore pleasantly asked." Sir, the hat told me, I'm a half blood, and he sorted generations of my family, but won't tell anything." Jocelyn said, but a voice behind her sounded." I did not say I would not tell you, I said, it was not the time." The hat said, from it laid on the shelves, and Jocelyn stood up to face it." Please, who is my family?" Jocelyn asked looking hopefully." Your father was Sirius Black." The hat said, to the shock of Dumbledore and Harry." What how can that be." Harry asked." I heard rumors about Sirius having a Muggle girlfriend, before he was sent to Azkaban, but no one knew who she was." Dumbledore said, as he looked lost in thought." Would Remus know?" Harry asked." No I doubt that, since Sirius probably didn't want to let it known, that he was seeing a Muggle." Dumbledore finished, and then looked to Jocelyn." I think it would be best, for you Jocelyn, to keep Evans as your last name, at least for now, and we should keep this between the three of us." Dumbledore suggested, and then dismiss the teens. As Jocelyn and Harry walked to Gryffindor's tower, Harry was lost in thought." Harry, HARRY are you listening to me." Jocelyn called out, since Harry seemed to be ignoring her." Sorry, it just a shock, to find out that you were Sirius daughter." Harry confessed." I know, and all the things you told me about dad, now I wish I knew him personally." Jocelyn sadly said." Jocelyn, you are not mad at me, because of what happen to Sirius are you." Harry asked worriedly." No Harry, I'm not, since I will stick to what I had said, it was not your fault." Jocelyn said, and then stopped walking to face Harry." Harry, we should tell professor Lupin this, I know he is as hurt at losing dad, as you are." Jocelyn said and Harry nodded." Since tomorrow a Saturday, we'll tell him then." Harry said, and they continued walking to their tower.

Later that night, Harry and Jocelyn, told Hermione and Neville, about Jocelyn's father, and then spent most of the night talking about Sirius.

Hours before the sunrise the next day, Harry was waiting for Jocelyn in the common room, for their morning feeding, and luckily he didn't need to wait long." Good morning Harry." Jocelyn said tiredly." So where is this room, professor Dumbledore set up for us?" Jocelyn asked, as she came up to Harry." Morning Jocelyn and it's over here." Harry said, as he took out his wand, and went to a bare area by the fireplace." Lets see now, I was supposed to tap the left corner of third brick to the left of the fireplace mantle." Harry said, and tapped the brick in question, which opened a doorway to an exact duplicate of their common room." WOW, we could use this as a secrete hideaway." Jocelyn said, as she and Harry entered." Professor Dumbledore said, we can use this room for privacy, but unfortunately he did put charms on the room, to warn him if we are doing anything other then studying or playing games." Harry warned, as they looked around." There is the bowls for the potion, and it should automatically clean itself, after we use it." Harry informed, and they got their potions ready for their wolf side.

Several hours later, and soon after breakfast, Harry and Jocelyn were in Remus office, waiting for his arrival, when the door opened for Remus." Hello you two, why did you want to see me." Remus asked pleasantly, as he sat down behind his desk." Ah professor, we learned something from the sorting hat, that concerns Jocelyn's father." Harry said, looking to Remus." And what did you learn?" Remus asked, looking interested in the discovery." That Sirius is my father." Jocelyn said happily, and Remus eyes widen, as he fainted." Professor Lupin what's wrong?" Both Jocelyn and Harry said, as they quickly went to Remus side.

It took a moment for Remus to come around, to the looks of two worried teens." Please tell me, you were joking about Sirius being your father Jocelyn." Remus asked, as he came around." I wasn't, since it was the sorting hat who told me, but why are you upset over this." Jocelyn asked, looking worriedly to Remus." Because that mutt of your father, trick me into being your Godfather fifteen years ago, I even sign the papers, thinking this was all a joke." Remus said as groan at the trick, not realizing Jocelyn was looking hurt at his words." You didn't want me to be your Goddaughter?" Jocelyn sadly asked, as she looked down." Oh Jocelyn I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that." Remus quickly said, as he tilted Jocelyn's face to face him." I'm sorry Jocelyn, this is a quit a shock for me, since I never knew that Sirius had a daughter." Remus said apologizing to Jocelyn and gave her a hug." And yes, I will be happy to be your godfather." Remus said, but as he let Jocelyn go." I know about Dawn's offer to help you two, and if she doesn't mind, I want to go with you two to her pack, to help look after you two, since now I'm Harry's guardian also." Remus inform to two happy teens." Now, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the day with your friends, and we will talk later, since I got work to finish." Remus happily said, and the two teens left the room." Sirius you fool, why did you pick me to be her godfather." Remus said, as he sighed, but he knew it would be for the best, since Harry and Jocelyn as werewolves, they could help keep his wolf in check.

Before lunch, Harry and Jocelyn walked about the lake, to do a little sight seeing, and talked about their future." Harry do you think professor Dumbledore will let us stay with Dawn?" Jocelyn asked, as they continue walking by the lake shore." Professor Dumbledore said, he will allow it, if he finds it safe there, and if her village is like Elder Warren's, he probably will allow us to live there." Harry said, as they stopped to see the giant squid tentacles splashing about." I sure hope so, Dawn seem to be as nice as Elder Warren was." Jocelyn sadly said." It will be alright Jocelyn." Harry said, placing a comforting arm around Jocelyn's shoulder, which she accepted, and laid her head on his shoulder, which because of her height, Jocelyn head just barely pass his shoulders." Come on, we should head back, it is almost lunch." Harry said after staying together for a while, and then they separated, to head back the castle.

Lunch was a noisy affair, as various talks were heard about the room, when the door to the great hall burst open, to reveal a not so friendly looking Fudge, and a large number of Aurors." Minister Fudge, what an unexpected surprise." Dumbledore greeted, as he stood up." Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm here to arrest Harry Potter, for underage use of magic, and attacking two Aurors." Fudge said, in an unfriendly like way, as he approached the head table." Is that so, then care to tell me, why the two Aurors, tried to Obliviate two of my students, which is the reason why Mr. Potter decided to use magic to defend himself and his friend." Dumbledore said, in the same manner." That is a lie, Potter was probably showing off." Fudge started, and then began ranting off the many things he thought was true about Harry.

After a few minutes of Fudge telling more lies about Harry, Harry decided to stop him." Minister Fudge, please hear me out." Harry calmly said, as he stood up to face Fudge." What is the meaning of this, why is there a Muggle in Hogwarts." Fudge said, as he sounded furious at the discovery." I'm not a Muggle; I'm a wizard, Minister Fudge." Harry informed, as Fudge went wide eye." POTTER, you are under arrest for underage use of magic, and attacking two Aurors, MEN seize him." Fudge commanded, but Harry teleported to the head table, before the Aurors could grab him." YOU APPARATED, and without a license, well we can add that to your long list of wrong doings." Fudge informed, as he looked not so nicely at Harry." Minister Fudge, you should know that no one can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, because of the wards." Harry said, and then turned to Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore, please try to talk Fudge out of arresting me, since I have no desire to listen to his ranting all day." Harry informed, and then turned himself invisible and quietly slipped pass the Aurors and out of the room along with Jocelyn, who had quickly joined him.

Once Harry was gone, Fudge was shock." Aurors spread out and search the castle grounds for Potter." Fudge quickly commanded, but a huge surge of magic quickly froze everyone in the room." MINISTER FUDGE THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Dumbledore loud and not so friendly voice echoed threw out the room." Professor Dumbledore, if you try to stop me…" Fudge started but Dumbledore quickly stopped him, with a glare." Minister Fudge, lay one hand on Mr. Potter, and I will have Madam Bones throw you out of office, since we have now more then enough evidence of your wrong doings in the Ministry." Dumbledore warned." WHAT YOU LIE, if you did, you would have done this a long time ago." Fudge stuttered." You are right about that, but I had hoped you would have listened to me, when you learned the truth about Voldemort's return, but since you are still determined to cause trouble for Mr. Potter, I have no choice." Once Dumbledore said that, a letter fell in front of him, and he opened it." That was fast; I thought it would have taken a bit longer." Dumbledore said, as he smiled at the letter, and then turn a not so friendly face at Fudge." Aurors, I got an arrest warrant for an ex-Minister Fudge, Madam Bones will be acting Minister till we can schedule an early election for the next Minister." Dumbledore informed, as the head Auror took the paper to confirm it, and then grab Fudge." Fudge, you are under arrest for crimes against the Ministry." The Auror said, as he quickly shackled the former Minister in chains." Also please have all charges dropped for Mr. Potter and his friend." Dumbledore kindly asked, and the Auror nodded." It will be done, and I do apologize for our actions today, and tell Mr. Potter we are sorry for everything." The Auror said, then he and the other Aurors dragged a not so willing Fudge out of the room.

Once Fudge and the Aurors was out of the room, Dumbledore sighed as he sat on his chair." One problem down, and lots more problems to fix, to help Harry." Dumbledore said, as he went to his unfinished meal.


	6. Dawn's pack

A/N; This was not Beta read, since my beta reader would not be able to correct my grammer for a while, so I'm just using my grammar check program, to fix this story and future chapters till I hear from him again, sorry for any misstakes I miss.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

It has been a month since the term started, as Harry and Jocelyn got settle in their classes and thanks to their summer training, both have excel in all their classes.

During the second week of October, Harry and Jocelyn were leaving the library with Hermione and Ginny, when a voice stopped them in their tracks." Mr. Potter, and Miss. Evans, the headmaster would like a word with both of you in his office." Mcgonagal said sternly, and then left as the two nodded, and headed to the office.

Once seated in Dumbledore's office, Jocelyn and Harry were warmly greeted by Dumbledore." Now that you both are here, I have some news that would interest you both." Dumbledore said, and then waited for a few seconds." News, what sort of news?" Jocelyn quickly asked." Sorry it took so long, but I was quit busy at the moment." Dumbledore said ignoring Jocelyn." But I met up with Alison, and then Dawn, and had a nice long chat with them." Dumbledore then stopped, as he looked lost in thought." Professor, please tell us already!" Harry asked impatiently." Oh sorry now where was I?" Dumbledore said looking forgetful, and then smiled" Alright then, it looked like I found a new home for you two." Dumbledore finally said, as he smiled at two very happy teens." YOU LETTING US LIVE WITH DAWN!" Both Harry and Jocelyn yelled happily." Yes, you both will live with her pack." Dumbledore said, as he continued smiling at the teens." But first, Dawn had asked if you two could stop by sometime before Christmas break, so I'll provide a portkey to her location, for this weekend, unless you two have any plans?" Dumbledore asked, and the two teens quickly said no." Then it's settled, come by Saturday right after breakfast, and I'll hand over your portkeys." Dumbledore finished, then two very happy teen left, anxious to see where Dawn lives.

Once Saturday morning came around, Harry and Jocelyn was again sitting in Dumbledore's office." Now that you both are here, I want you to have these." Dumbledore said, as he handed out two inch diameter gold pendants, with a wolf head carved into it." They have a permanent portkey setting, that will take you to either Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Dawn's place, Diagon Alley, and Platform 9 ¾." Dumbledore informed, to two shocked teens." I understand Hogwarts and Dawn's place, but why are you letting us have easy excess to those other places?" Harry asked." Simple really, you will need a safe way to get around, and that portkey, will help you get to those places without being seen until you both learn to apparate." Dumbledore informed, and the two teens nodded." Good, now to try out those pendants, just hold onto it and say your destination, but I want you two back on Sunday before dinner." Dumbledore said, and the two teens nodded, as they held the pendant." DAWN'S PLACE!" Both teens said, and were gone.

Once Harry and Jocelyn appeared, they both fell to the ground." Ouch, we really need to work on my landing." Harry said, as he and Jocelyn got up, they found themselves on a small hill facing a large four block community, with modern houses, and paved roads." Ah did we land in the wrong place." Jocelyn asked, since this was not what she expected." It must be the place, come on, Dawn's must be expecting us." Harry said, and they both went down the hill.

As Harry and Jocelyn walked to the community, they saw Dawn waiting at one of the nearby houses." Good morning you two, welcome to Ville De Loups, or city of wolves." Dawn said, as she smiled at the teens." Thank you for letting us to live here." Jocelyn said, as well as Harry." No thanks are needed, we wolves have to stick together, but come and let's get you both settled down." Jocelyn said, and then led them down the street.

As the trio walked, Harry and Jocelyn looked about, and notice all of the houses was small but two stories, with a good size yard, and lastly there was cars park in the driveway, but their sight seeing was caught short, as Dawn lead them to a driveway of a house.

The two story house was a four bedroom, one bathroom and was slightly furnished, with a couch in the living room and a good size comfy bed in each room." There isn't much here at the moment, but I can get anything you need to make this house more suited to your needs." Dawn said, as they finished looking about the house." Thanks, but I have more then enough money to buy everything we need." Harry informed, as he and Jocelyn made notes to see what they could get." Alright then, I need to be off, if you need anything, go to your neighbor Mrs. Thomson, she will be happy to help you out." Jocelyn said, as she headed out of the door.

Once Dawn left the house, Harry and Jocelyn sat on the couch." So where shell we begin?" Jocelyn asked, as they compare notes of what they would need." I'm sure we can get almost all the furniture and a few other items we need at Diagon Alley, well for the rest, I'm sure Dawn will us help get them at a Muggle store." Harry said, as he looked over Jocelyn's list, which was much longer then his." Let's go now, and see what we can buy." Jocelyn said, as she conjured a parchment and quill, and wrote that they will be shopping at Diagon Alley, and should be back by lunch." I'll leave this here, just incase Dawn come back." Jocelyn said, as they reach for their pendant, that was now around their neck." Diagon Alley!" Jocelyn and Harry said, and were gone.

Once Harry and Jocelyn got two money bags filled with Galleons, they headed to a magical furniture store, where they again check out their list." Hmm, we need a couple of desks, chairs, some drawers, as well as other things." Jocelyn said, as they spotted a couple possible items to buy." Good morning Ma am, sir, how can I help you?" An old wizard said, as he came up to Harry." We just moved into a small two story house, with four rooms, and came to buy some furniture." Harry informed, as he handed the list of what they wanted." Hmm, we have all you listed, and many of them are the right size for a small home." The old man said, and led the teens, to an assortment of furniture.

Within a couple hours, Harry and Jocelyn gotten all their furniture's they needed, and had shrunken them, to be place in a small bag." Now what do we need." Jocelyn asked, as they headed out of the store." Hmm, I guess we should grab something to eat, unless Dawn pack feeding is similar Elder Warren's" Harry said, but was not sure if he would again kill animals for his feedings." I'm not sure I want eat raw meat again, since I'm already use to the potions we been making." Jocelyn said, mirroring Harry's thoughts." I know, so let see about putting some food in that magically cold cabinet we bought, but just enough for a two days for now." Harry said, and Jocelyn quickly agreed.

By lunchtime, Jocelyn and Harry were back at their new home, having sandwiches and pumpkin juice on their new dinning room table, when the doorbell rang." I'll get it." Harry said, as he got up to meet a young dark hair woman at the door." Hi, you must be Harry, my name is Alice Thomson." Alice said as Harry led her to a chair to sit." Dawn asked me to check up on you, and asked when your feeding time is." Alice asked." We do it early the mornings, but…" Harry stopped, as he realized he forgot to tell Dawn about the potions last time he saw her." Oh that's all right, but for now on, you both will be giving a time table, which we all must follow." Alice said, as she took out a paper from her purse." Let's see, because this pack is large, we feed in small groups of twenty, and usually our children are part of the first group to feed." Alice said, as she checked the schedule." Yes it looked like we can put you up for nine AM feeding; I will show you the forest we use to hunt later." Alice finished, as she marked the spot on the scheduling." Actually Mrs. Thomson, we don't need to hunt, since we have another source of nourishment for our other self." Harry said, as he wondered what her reaction will be." Another, are you taking a blood potion, to help with your feedings." Alice asked, looking jealous." Actually yes, both Jocelyn and I are taking it, but if you know about it, why continue feeding on raw meat." Harry asked." We know of the potion, but since we are secretly hiding ourselves, we can't get the ingredients without drawing suspicion, since we need to get them from a wizard store." Alice said, looking upset about it." Maybe since I'm a wizard, I can get the ingredients for you." Harry asked, but Alice shook her head." No, we all too use to eating raw meat, and plus we wouldn't be able to cook our own food properly, so it's alright." Alice said, as she got up." I will need to tell Dawn this, but not to worry; you two are still welcome here, even though you don't need to feed." Alice assured the teens, as she left the house.

Hours after eating lunch, Jocelyn and Harry had finish setting up their furniture and were happy to see their new home taking shape." Now we need is pictures, and a number of other things, to make this look like a home." Harry said, as he survey empty cabinets and shelves." We also need things for the kitchen like plates, pots, pans and other useful things." Jocelyn said, as she looked down her list." We can ask Alice if she can take us to a Muggle store later, but for now let's explore the community." Harry said, and Jocelyn quickly agreed.

As Harry and Jocelyn walked about a block, they noticed that there were five houses on each side of the block, and the yard of each house was deferent, since some had deferent types of gardening, while others were just nice and clean." This place, look a lot like a modern community, doesn't it." Jocelyn asked; as she looked at each house they passed." I agree, hardly can tell that we live in a werewolf community." Harry said, as they continue walking.  
As Harry and Jocelyn walked, they came across a six foot fence off yard, which had surprised them, since none of the other homes they saw was fenced up." Harry, I wonder why this house is all fenced up." Jocelyn asked, but was answered, when a little over a dozen of Huskies pups of deferent sizes, ran up to them." RUFF, RUFF, RUFF." they all barked, from the other side of the fence." HARRY, they're werewolves like us?" Jocelyn said with wide eyes." Ah, you must be the newcomers." A young woman with dark hair said, as she came up to the fence." Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Jocelyn Black." Harry informed, and thinking it would be safe for Jocelyn to use her birth name here." Hi, nice to meet you both, my name is Sandy; I run a daycare for the community's children, since many of us have jobs during the day." Sandy said, as pops was heard, and a number of kids ranging from three to five appeared." HI THERE!" The children said, making Jocelyn smile." Hi there!" Jocelyn said; as she bent down to see each one." It you two want too, I can use some help with these cubs, unless you two are busy." Sandy asked, sounding hopeful." Harry, please can we stay for a while, since we are done with our home at for now." Jocelyn asked, looking to Harry." I guess it wouldn't hurt." Harry said, smiling at the kids." Then please come into the house, and I'll introduce the cubs." Sandy said in a kind voice, and then led the teens into the house.

For a couple hours, Harry and Jocelyn had a great time with the kids, and had entertained everyone with some simple spells, which the kids enjoyed, but as Harry started on a new spell, Dawn entered the room." I see you found something to do?" Dawn said; smiling at the teens, then turn to Sandy." Can I borrow your helpers for a minute?" Dawn asked as Sandy nodded." All right, but I would love to have them back, whenever they can stop by." Sandy said, as the teens waved goodbye, and headed out with Dawn.

Back at the teen's home, Dawn and the teens sat facing each other." Now that you are here, I had scheduled a meeting with the others that lives here, and everyone is anxious to meet both of you." Dawn said, as she looked happy to have them here." Will those who we met at Elder's Warren village be there also?" Jocelyn asked." No, not all of them, since a number of them, are from other packs." Dawn informed, to two wide-eyed teens." How many packs are out there, that is like us?" Harry had asked." Actually I don't really know, since we are secretly spread out, and the only ones I know of, is where our family or friends separate from our pack, to create a new one." Dawn said, and then looked at the time." Oh, you both should get changed, and dress up nicely, to impress the others." Dawn said, as she got up." I will pick you both up at six, so be ready by then." Dawn kindly informed, as she headed out of the house.

At six that evening, Harry and Jocelyn was picked up by Dawn, and they all walked to an opened field, where a huge wooden canopy was set up, with lights scatter about." This is where we have all our meetings at." Dawn informed, as she lead the teens, to the front of the canopy, facing a large number of chairs." Just sit here for now, and everyone will start coming to get settle for the meeting." Dawn said, as she led the teens to two chairs beside a podium, then left to check up on something.

In about fifteen minutes, the seats was filled with about around a hundred people, all was watching the teens with interest, as Dawn step up to the podium." This meeting will be short, since I would be just introducing our new tenants, Harry Potter and Jocelyn Black, they both will be only here during the summer and holidays, since they are attending a special boarding school." Dawn informed, as the teens nervously seated." Now that said, everyone please come up and introduce yourselves." Dawn finished, and everyone walked up, and talked to the teens, which was a pleasant experience for Harry and Jocelyn, as they got to know almost everyone at the meeting.

The following day after the meeting, Harry and Jocelyn spent almost the entire day, at a nearby town with Dawn, to go shopping for things they needed for the house, and then spent the remainder of the day, at the daycare, until the time they needed to head back to Hogwarts.

Just less then an hour before leaving for Hogwarts, Jocelyn and Harry were back at their home, making sure they got everything they want to take back with them, when the doorbell range, then Dawn entered, as Harry greeted her." I'm glad I didn't miss you both." Dawn said, as she smiled the teens." I just came from a private meeting with a number of our head community, and we voted that your guardian Remus Lupin would be allowed to live here with you." Dawn said, as the teens smiled broadly. "BUT, he would need to stay in the nearby woods, when he transform during the full moon, which I'm sure you both, will make sure of that." Dawn said, as she looked towards the teens." We promise we will look after him, when he does." Both teens said, as Dawn nodded." I think it will best for you both to leave now, since it's almost time for your departure." Dawn said, as the two teens nodded, as they grabbed both their bags, and their pendants that were around their necks." Bye Dawn, and see you during the Christmas Holidays." Both teens said, and then called out." HOGWARTS!" Then they both disappeared.

At the entrance to Hogwarts, Harry and Jocelyn fell to the ground, as they appeared." OUCH, we really need to work on our landings." Jocelyn said, as she painfully got up." I know, but come on; we should head to the great hall, since everyone should be getting ready to eat." Harry said, and then they started walking to the great hall.

As Harry and Jocelyn walked and talked about their new home, a voice sounded behind them." dardo di argento!" A very familiar voice yelled, and the two friends had only seconds to dodge a curse, that would have hurt them badly, but unfortunately Harry got slice with a silver dart on his right shoulder." AHH, you pay for that." Harry said, but was shocked to be facing the last person; he would think to have attacked him.

A/N; Sorry to end it here, but I thought I better get this chapter posted soon, but I should have the next chapter ready in a couple days, or more.


	7. Ron's delimma

A/N; I won't have a beta reader for a weak, since he went on a cruise, so my future chapters will be just using my Grammer check program, so sorry for anything I miss correcting.

Also, sorry for the ending, it was all I could think of, but be prepared for the next chapter, I will have Harry and Jocelyn first battle with Death Eaters, since I been working on their battle for a while.

Also I got some good news, my chapters might be posted faster, since I just bought a mini laptop, so I can now write my stories away from home.

And finally, I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Harry and Jocelyn stared at their attacker." RON, why did you attack us?" Harry said, as he felt a burning sensation, coming from his right shoulder, from where the silver dart struck him." Do I need a reason WEREWOLF, or should I say WEREWOLVES!" Ron spat, as he aimed his wand at Jocelyn." Dardo Di Argento!" Ron shouted, sending a number of silver darts at Jocelyn." Devii Scudo" Jocelyn yelled, casting a wall of golden light, deflecting the darts away from her." Ron stopped this; silver won't kill us, but put us in great pain for the next few days." Jocelyn said, as she glanced worriedly to Harry, whom was not looking too well." Avada Ked…" Ron started, but was quickly stopped." Stupefy!" Harry weakly called out, sending a gold beam at Ron, throwing him backwards, and landing stunned." HARRY, are you all right?" Jocelyn said, as she watched Harry fell to the ground trembling." This is worse then the Cruciatus curse." Harry gasped." I need to get you to the hospital wing." Jocelyn said, sounding very worried." Mobilarbus!" Jocelyn said, shooting the spell at Harry, and then Ron, to float them down the hallway.

Once in the hospital wing, Jocelyn place Ron and Harry unto the beds." MADAM POMFREY, I need help." Jocelyn called out to her, and Pomfrey quickly rush from her office." What is going on here, what happen to them?" Pomfrey said, as she rushed up to Harry." Harry been poison with silver, we need to get it out of his system, and Ron just been stunned." Jocelyn quickly said, as Pomfrey pulled a privacy screen around Harry's bed, and went to work on him.

As Pomfrey went to work on Harry, Jocelyn went up to Ron, still lying stunned on the bed." There is something not right about him." Jocelyn thought, and knew Harry suspected something, but couldn't get close enough to know why." That strange, there is an unknown odor, coming from his arm, I can't place it." Jocelyn said, trying to think, what it is, then bent down to move Ron's sleeve, to reveal an untouched arm." The odor is coming from his arm, but what is causing it?" Jocelyn said, just as the door burst opened, to reveal Dumbledore." Jocelyn what happen." Dumbledore said worriedly, then Jocelyn quickly told the events after coming back from Dawn's.

Once Jocelyn was finished with her story, Dumbledore gave a worried look." Are you sure, Ron was going to caste the killing curse?" Dumbledore asked." Yes, if Harry hadn't stunned him, he would've killed me." Jocelyn said with shiver." But also there is something wrong with Ron's arm, since I can smell something that shouldn't be there, but I can't see anything on his arm." Jocelyn said, pointing to Ron's arm." Hmm, that is the arm where he was attacked by that brain creature, at the end of last school year." Dumbledore said looking lost in thought." I wonder?" Dumbledore then took out his wand, and pointed it at Ron's arm." Finite Incantatum!" Dumbledore called out, and for a few seconds, a red light encircled Ron's arm, and when it disappeared." Professor, what is that?" Jocelyn quickly said, as angry red lines, appeared on Ron's arm." I was afraid of this, Ron been infected by a parasite, most likely from that brain, that had attacked him." Dumbledore said, looking not too well at the discovery." Can you help Ron?" Jocelyn asked, now looking away from Ron's arm." We can, but it will take a while, for Ron to recover." Dumbledore said, and then sighed as he looked to Jocelyn." You better head to the kitchens, and grab something to eat; this would take a while for both to recover." Dumbledore said, then went to check on Harry.

Within the privacy screen, Pomfrey was muttering to herself." This can't be, this is last thing, I would have thought would happen to Harry." Pomfrey mumbled, as Dumbledore entered." Professor, do you know Harry is a werewolf?" Pomfrey said, turning to Dumbledore." Yes I know, but not to worry, Harry has full control over his wolf self, so he is not dangerous, and please don't tell anyone." Dumbledore informed, and Pomfrey nodded." Is there anything else I should know?" Pomfrey asked." Yes there is, but we should wait till Harry gets better, so he and Jocelyn can tell you." Dumbledore informed, making Pomfrey looked startled." Jocelyn is also a werewolf?" Pomfrey asked." I'm afraid she is, but like Harry, she can control her wolf self, so nothing to worry." Dumbledore said, as Pomfrey nodded, accepting what Dumbledore had said." But one thing you need to know, both Harry and Jocelyn, need to feed on a blood potion, once a day, every morning, so please have a supply ready, when they need to stay over night." Dumbledore warned, and Pomfrey quickly left to get the potion ready.

The next morning, Harry awoke to see Jocelyn sitting beside him." Harry are you alright?" Jocelyn quickly asked." Just a bit stiff, but I not sure I can turn into a wolf for my morning feedings." Harry said, as he sat up." It should be fine, since you still can feed during the afternoon." Jocelyn said, as Harry remembered something." Ron, what happen to him?" Harry suddenly asked." Ron was sent to St. Mungo's, to remove the parasite from his arm." The voice of Dumbledore said, as he came to Harry's bed." Professor Dumbledore was it the parasite that caused Ron to become jealous?" Harry asked, looking hopeful." I'm afraid, that partly is not the cause." Dumbledore informed." The parasite feeds on emotions, and enhances the strongest emotion in their host, and in this case jealousy." Dumbledore said, looking to the teens." Ron is always jealous of things happening to me." Harry said, as he looked sadly down." It maybe true, but friendships always win in the end." Dumbledore informed, as he took Harry's hand." Be strong for Ron, he will need friends to be with him, to sort out his feelings." Dumbledore said, as he let Harry go, and stood up." Ron will be at St. Mungo's, for a week, and not to worry, he is not in any trouble." Dumbledore finished, as he left the hospital wing.

The next morning Harry was release from the hospital wing, and was heading to the great hall with Jocelyn, when a not so friendly voice interrupted their walk." Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, I think you need to read this." Snape hiss, as he handed a copy of the Prophet." Sir, what is this about?" Harry asked, but stopped as he read the Prophet.

HARRY POTTER BITTEN BY A WEREWOLF

It comes to the Prophet attention, that a werewolf, bit The Boy Who Lived, during the beginning of summer, when his Muggle uncle, left him for dead. Also number of evidence, point to a Muggle girl, whom is attending Hogwarts, a werewolf.

Once Harry finished part of the first paragraph, he knew they were in trouble." Professor, what is Professor Dumbledore doing about this?" Harry asked, as he looked to Snape." Dumbledore has something planned, but will be waiting for you before he does it, so lets head to the great hall." Snape hiss, and led the teens down the hallway.

As Harry, Jocelyn, and Snape entered the great hall, there was numerous stares, as everyone, turn to looked at the teens with the look of horror or disgust, till Dumbledore stood up." May I have your attention?" Dumbledore started, making everyone turned to him." The rumors of Harry Potter, and Jocelyn Evans, being werewolves, are not true." Dumbledore said, but was interrupted, by a student." If that is so, then why do they disappear, during the full moon?" A seventh year Gryffindor said." As you all know, that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and since Harry and Jocelyn, is in fact his God-daughter and God-son, the two teens, had animagus training, to help Remus control his wolf self." Dumbledore informed, as gasped was heard throughout the room." As animagus, the wolf in professor Remus will not hurt them, and they both will make sure that Remus will not be a treat to the school during the full moon, so please treat the two as you always do, and I will correct the mistake in the Prophet." Dumbledore finished, and then sat down, as did Harry and Jocelyn, whom was relieved, when everyone seem to take the news well.

A week later, after the attacked, Hermione, Jocelyn and Harry, was in Dumbledore's office, to wait the arrival of Ron, whom was being port-keyed straight to the office, as soon as he was release from St. Mungo's." So what shell we do about Ron?" Hermione asked no one in particular." We should give him a second chance, unless he still jealous." Harry said, looking unsure." But why is he jealous in the first place?" Jocelyn asked." Probably, since we were allowed to use magic during the summer, so I doubt being a werewolf would have caused it." Harry said, just as Dumbledore looked up, from the work he was doing." Your answers will be here shortly." Dumbledore informed, as a pop sounded, and Ron fell to the floor.

No one moved, as Ron stood up, and dusted himself, and then looked worriedly to Harry, then Jocelyn." Harry, Jocelyn, I'm sorry, I should've not been jealous of you both." Ron said, as he looked down in shame." Ron it's alright, let's start over, and forget what happen during the summer." Jocelyn said, as she went up to Ron." HI, my name is Jocelyn Black, would you be my friend." Jocelyn asked, as she held out her hand, and smiled at Ron." Ah sure, but isn't your last name Evans." Ron asked, looking confused." Long story, we will tell you everything, when we have time." Harry said, and then smiled when Ron accepted Jocelyn's hand." So are we all friends now?" Hermione suddenly asked." Yes, and I'm sorry about, telling the guard at Platform 9 ¾ you were Muggles, cursing you both, telling the Prophet about you being werewolves, and others I might have done." Ron said, now looking worried about it." No problem Ron, we got everything under control." Harry said, as they got into a group hug." Ah friendship, it warms my heart to watch it grow." Dumbledore said, as he wiped a tear from his cheek." Now that we got things cleared up, I think you four better head back to your tower, since it is almost curfew." Dumbledore informed, and the four teens nodded, and headed out of the room.


	8. New forms

A/N; Same as last chapter.

Also sorry, I know had said, this chapter will have a battle with Death Eaters, but I'm using this chapter as an experiment for Caridaen werewolf, this is what I will be calling Harry's form of lycanthropy for now on, hopefully the next chapter will be done in next two days, and will be a longer chapter.

Caridae is another name for any species of wild dog, like wolf, fox, or any others wild dogs, just to let you know, and thanks to my Beta reader for the name.

The day before the first Hogsmeade visit, Harry, Hermione and Ron was attending Transfigurations class, when Mcgonagal made a startling announcement." Alright class, I had planned to start this next year, but due to the situation with He Who Not Be Name, I will start animagus training this coming year." Once Mcgonagal said that, there was excitement in the air, as students looked forward to it." But before we go into the training, we need to see if any of you, can be animagus, so please stay seated, while I'll get the revealer animagus mirror." Mcgonagal informed, before headed into her office.

In a few minutes, Mcgonagal had levitated a three foot, old fashion cabinet onto her desk, with its doors, facing away from the class." Now that this is here, I will call upon a student, one at a time, and he or she will need to look into the mirror, to see their animal form." Mcgonagal said to the class, and then called a name.

A little after half an hour, Hermione found out she was an owl, Neville was fox, and Ron was red falcon, but as after the last student found their animal, Harry raised his hand." Yes, Mr. Potter." Mcgonagal asked, as she started closing the cabinet." Even though I know my animagus form, can I have a look?" Harry asked, looking hopeful." That is an odd request, but I don't see any harm in it." Mcgonagal said, as she stepped aside for Harry, to come forward.

As Harry looked into the cabinet, he saw a silver mirror, which was two feet diameter, with unknown Runes inscribed with in the edges." Finally I will see myself, as a wolf." Harry thought, since he could never find a mirror to look at himself, when he transforms, but as he looked into the mirror, he was shocked.

For an awhile no one moved, as Harry jaw dropped, till Mcgonagal spoke." Mr. Potter, is something the matter?" Mcgonagal stern voice said, bringing Harry out of shock." Ah Professor, why didn't you tell me, I had wings on my wolf self." Harry asked, looking to a very puzzled Mcgonagal." Mr. Potter, you are mistaken; you didn't have wings, when I saw you transform." Mcgonagal said, but stopped, as she thought of something." Class is dismissed, accept for Mr. Potter, your homework, for now, is to read everything about your animal, and a four feet parchment on what you learned." Mcgonagal said to the groans of the class, whom had quickly packed up to leave.

Once the classroom was empty of students, Mcgonagal turn to Harry." I really hate to use this spell, but it is the other option to see your animagus form." Mcgonagal said with a sigh, and then took out her." Riveli a me, la sua forma animale!" Mcgonagal shouted, shooting a yellow beam at Harry's body, and making him glow.

After a few minutes, of casting the spell, a white mist came out of Harry, and formed into a large wolf, with transparent wings, that re that came out of his shoulders, that resembled phoenix wings." My word Mr. Potter, I believe somehow you merge two animals to become one." Mcgonagal said, looking faintly at Harry." But this is impossible, unless one of the animals was force upon you…" Mcgonagal stopped, as she just realized something." Mr. Potter, tell me now, are you a werewolf." Mcgonagal suddenly asked, and Harry gulp as he nodded." I am, but I was bitten by a rare species of werewolf that call themselves Canidaen werewolf, we can control the wolf in us, just like an animagus." Harry finished, to a very shocked professor." Wait a minute, is Jocelyn a Canidaen werewolf also?" Mcgonagal quickly asked." Yes, she is, and don't worry Professor Dumbledore knows about us." Harry informed, as Mcgonagal relaxed a bit." Then if that is so, we should test Jocelyn, to see if she can turn into another form of wolf." Mcgonagal said, and set a time to meet Jocelyn later that night.

Later evening, Harry met up with Jocelyn during dinner, and told her what had happened during Transfiguration." A werewolf with wings, I never heard of one, it is probably as rare as a white werewolf." Jocelyn whispered, as they ate at the Gryffindor's table." I know, but professor Mcgonagal wants to test you Jocelyn, to see if you have a second form." Harry informed." Alright, when do we need to see her?" Jocelyn asked." By eight tonight, Professor Mcgonagal should be done with almost all of her work." Harry informed, as they continued eating.

A little before eight, Harry and Jocelyn, was at the Transfiguration's classroom door, when an unexpected voice called them in." Come in Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans." Dumbledore's voice sounded threw the door, and the teens entered, to see Dumbledore, Remus, and Mcgonagal waiting for them." Good, since you both are early, we can get started now." Mcgonagal stern voice said, and then she directed Jocelyn to stand in front of her." Miss. Evans, have Mr. Potter told you why you are here?" Mcgonagal asked." Yes, you wanted to see if I have another form." Jocelyn nervously said." Good, then please stay still till I finished the spell." Mcgonagal said, and then took out her wand." Riveli a me, la sua forma animale!" Mcgonagal said, and shot a yellow beam at Jocelyn, causing her to glow.

It took a few minutes, till a wolf appeared in front of Jocelyn, and to everyone surprise, it had wings similar to a falcon, coming out of her shoulders." Look like Jocelyn second form, would have been some sort of bird, but can't tell what species it is?" Mcgonagal said, as she studied the wings." This is incredible, two animagus hybrids, we should keep this to ourselves, so Voldemort won't get wind of this." Dumbledore said, as he studied the Jocelyn wolf form, as did Remus." I agree, we should have Harry and Jocelyn practice this new form in secrete, maybe at night." Remus said, as he looked proudly at the teens." Then it is settled, be here around eight PM, on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays." Mcgonagal said and the teens nodded." Now since it is late, you two better get to your tower, and I hope Jocelyn will enjoy her first Hogsmeade visit." Dumbledore said, and the teens left with Remus following them.

On the way to Gryffindor tower, Remus started a conversation with the two cubs." You know, with all your classes and homework, you never did tell me about Dawn's village?" Remus asked, as the teens realized, that he was right." Sorry about that…" Jocelyn started, but was cut off." No apologies are necessary, so is Dawn's place like Elder Warrens." Remus asked, and the teens, quickly went into Dawn's community, and the Canidaen werewolves, that lives there.

By the time the trio, got to the entrance to the common room, Remus was more then anxious to see their new home, and made plans to go to Hogsmeade the next day, to help the two cubs buy things for the house, they hadn't thought to buy.


	9. Battle for Hogsmeade part one

A/N; Same as last chapter.

Also, I'll making this into a two part chapter, since I need more time for the battle scenes, but hopefully the second part will be up in the next few days.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Saturday morning, right after their feedings, Harry and Jocelyn, along with Ron and Hermione, began talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit." So do you have any plans, for today?" Hermione asked, as they left the common room." Harry and I will be meeting Professor Lupin, at the Three Broomstick Inn around one PM, to buy more things for our new home." Jocelyn informed." But other then that, we should be free to do anything until then." Harry quickly intervened, since he didn't want to talk about shopping, right now." Oh can I see your list, maybe I can add more things to buy." Hermione excitedly said, as Jocelyn brought it out, and started whispering about what to add." Oh no, they will add more things to buy for our home?" Harry groaned, as he quickly rushed up to Ron, to escape from the girls." Help me Ron, let's talk about other things." Harry said, pushing Ron along with him.

Later during breakfast, a reluctant Harry, went over the new list, Jocelyn created, with Hermione." Hermione was a mine of information, Harry; she had so many things we never thought of." Jocelyn said, as they went over the list." Jocelyn, I thought, we were just going to buy just the basics things we would need, and that's all." Harry said, looking at the list, now with things, that would probably make their home quit expensive." Oh don't worry; we are not going to buy everything on the list, just a small portion, maybe." Jocelyn said, as they both went over the list, to check off the more important things to buy, while they ate their breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was over, Harry, Jocelyn, Ron and Hermione, were stopped by Dumbledore, whom was looking worried." Professor, what can we do for you?" Harry asked, hoping against hope that Dumbledore wasn't planning to ruin their Hogsmeade visit." I'm sorry Harry; your Hogsmeade pass is revoked till further notice." Dumbledore warned, to a wide-eyed teen." WHY, you know we can take care of ourselves?" Harry protested, but Dumbledore cut him off." I'm sorry, we are getting reports of major Death Eaters activities in near-by towns, and I'm afraid, Hogsmeade will be attacked soon." Dumbledore said, Harry anger surface." Are you canceling Hogsmeade visit?" Harry asked." No, that will not be done; I got Aurors, station about the town, so the students will be safe." Dumbledore informed." So I'm stuck here, because I'm their number one target." Harry said, looking not so nicely at Dumbledore." Harry, we need to keep you safe..." Dumbledore started, but was cut off." So I can full fill the prophecy." Harry spat." Sorry, I will not stay behind, and let my friends face danger on their own." Harry said, and then disappeared." Harry!" Dumbledore called out, but it was too late.

Once Harry was gone, Dumbledore sighed." He doesn't know how much danger he is in." Dumbledore said, and then turn to Harry's friends." Please try to find him, and try to talk him into coming back." Dumbledore asked, but by the looks of Harry friends, he knew they won't help." We are sorry professor; I doubt we can talk him out of this." Hermione said, as she headed out, with her friends." Great, I better send out all the Order members." Dumbledore said sighing in defeat, then left for his office.

About halfway to Hogsmeade, Harry appeared in front of his friends." Are you going to try to tell me to go back?" Harry asked, but the friends shook their heads." I know how stubborn you are, when it come to He who must not be name; so let's just go and have fun." Ron said, and the two girls agreed." Yeah, lets go, I been dying to see Hogsmeade." Jocelyn said, as Harry rolled his eyes." You are always anxious to see new things." Harry said, and they all continued walking.

The trip to Hogsmeade was a quiet affair, as Harry, Jocelyn and their friends, spent part of the day, restocking their school supplies, sweets, and other needs, to last them until the next Hogsmeade visit.

After lunch, the four teens walked to the Shrieking Shack, where Harry, Hermione and Ron, told Jocelyn of their adventuress with Sirius three years before." That is where we all met Sirius for the first time, at the end of our third year." Harry informed, Jocelyn." And before that, Sirius broke Ron's leg, while trying to gat to Wormtail." Hermione said informed, remembering what had happen." Also where Harry blasted Snape into the bed, I would love to see that again." Ron said, as he smiled at the memory." Come on guys, Jocelyn and I need to meet Professor Lupin, at the Three Broomsticks Inn." Harry said, as soon as he saw the time on his watch, and they all quickly walked back into town.

As the four teens, started headed back to town, both Harry and Jocelyn froze." Harry, what is that fowl stench." Jocelyn asked, as she wrinkled her nose, startling their two friends." What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking confuse." Ron, you can't smell it, since you don't have our enhance senses." Harry said, as he quickly took out his wand." Jocelyn, its Dementors, I recognize their smell, from three years ago, and they are heading this way." Harry quickly said, as his friends took out their wands." I don't see them." Hermione said, as she scans a vast opened space, past the shrieking shack." They are using the mountains in the distance for cover; I think they are just staying there." Harry said, looking worried about this." But why are they here." Hermione asked, just as explosions rocked the town." That is why, the Death Eaters, is attacking in two groups." Harry said, as he turned towards town, to see flames rising into the sky." Ron, Hermione, gather up the DA, and help the Aurors and Order members, both Jocelyn and I will try to slow the Dementors." Harry said, to two worried friends." Harry, we can't leave you!" Hermione said, looking worried." Hermione, the DA needs someone smart to lead them, and plus I am the only one, who had dealt with Dementors before, so please go." Hermione was about to argue, but Ron stepped up." Hermione, Harry is right, and plus with Jocelyn to help him, they make an unbeatable team." Ron reminded Hermione, and she gave up." Please just be careful, and Jocelyn, make sure you both come back to us." Hermione said with tears in her eyes, then hugged Harry and then Jocelyn." See you after the battle mate." Ron said, as he gave Harry a pat, and then gave Jocelyn a brotherly hug." Make sure you keep him out of trouble?" Ron said to Jocelyn, as he pointed to Harry." I doubt I can do anything about it, it seems trouble follows Harry wherever he goes." Jocelyn said, using Harry famous lines." Go you two; Hogsmeade needs all the help they can get." Harry said, as he turned to get ready for the Dementors, as did Jocelyn." Good luck!" Both Ron and Hermione called out, and then ran into Hogsmeade, where sounds of a large battle were heard.  



	10. Battle for Hogsmeade part two

A/N; Same as last chapters.

As Soon as Ron and Hermione left, Harry turn to Jocelyn." Look like we must use our full power." Harry said, and then gulped as he turned to face over several hundred Dementors, already in plain sight." You know, this is my first time creating a Patronus in front of Dementors." Jocelyn nervously said, as she looked to the Dementors." I know, and this will be the first time we use a gold Patronus against them." Harry said, and when the Dementors got more then twenty yard from them, the teens got ready to fire a spell." Expecto Patronum!" Both Harry and Jocelyn called out, sending a large bright gold stag, and a large bright gold wolf running towards the Dementors.

As the stag and wolf got a few feet from the Dementors, Harry and Jocelyn expected the Dementors to run away, but they kept on coming." Oh no, the Dementors, are not affected by the Patronus." Jocelyn called out, but as she did, the stag seem to rip threw the first Dementor, leaving nothing but dust and an empty cloak, and then it continued tearing into the Dementor's ranks." What is going on Harry is this supposed to happen?" Jocelyn asked looking shocked, as her own wolf Patronus, left empty cloaks and Dusts in its wake." No, the Dementors should be running away, not turning into dust." Harry said, looking as shocked as Jocelyn." Harry, lets send out more Patronus's, they should take care of the rest of the Dementors." Jocelyn suggested, as the Dementors seem to stop dead in their tracks, to look about for their attackers that now took out half of their ranks." Good idea let the Patronus's handle the Dementors, and we can help out the battle at Hogsmeade." Harry said, as they both sent out three more Patronus's, and ran into Hogsmeade, where the battle was still going strong.

At the same time in Hogsmeade, the defenders of the Light were at a standstill, since many of the Aurors, Order Members, DA and students, trying to take cover, from constant spells being cast at them, by the Death Eaters." Reducto!" Ron called out, sending a number of Death Eater flying." This doesn't look good." Ron said worriedly, as he quickly ducked behind a doorway, where he, Hermione, and a small number of students were trapped in Honeydukes." Tell me something, I don't know." Hermione said, as she quickly stood up." Expelliarmus!" Hermione called out, sending a Death Eater crashing into another." Everyone is scatter about too thin, we can't support each other." Hermione said, as she pointed her wand at the doorway." Expelliarmus!" Hermione called out, stopping a Death Eater from entering the shop." I know, we must try to regroup everyone, and then we might stand a chance." Ron said, but stopped as screams was heard from the outside." What is happening out there?" Both Ron and Hermione said, and then peak outside, to see a not so pretty sight.

Just outside on the streets, one by one, Death Eaters was falling to the ground screaming, since their wand fingers, fell to the ground without no reason at all." What is going on?" A few called out, before screaming along with the others, since they too lost their own fingers.

Unknown to everyone, Harry and Jocelyn was using their invisibility and stealthy magic in wolf forms, to attack the Death Eaters by using their very sharp claws, to slash at the Death Eater's wand hands, to permanently disabling them.

As Harry and Jocelyn continued their onslaught, Harry didn't notice a Death Eater pointing his wand at his invisible self, as he jumped away from an attack." Crucio!" The Death Eater called out, and hit Harry right into the stomach." Awww!" Harry called out, as he lost control of his wolf from, and returned to being human." A Canidaen Werewolf, Voldemort will be pleased he didn't wiped them out." The Death Eaters beamed, at the discovery." Robert, you traitor, leave him alone." Jocelyn said, as she returned to human form, and pointing her wand at him." Ahh, young Jocelyn, I'm glad you are alive and well." Robert said with politeness in his voice." And I do hope you will still accept my marriage proposal, when you are at age." Robert continued, as he smiled threw the Death Eaters mask." In your wildest dreams, I will never marry you! Expelliarmus!" Jocelyn said quickly, but Robert dodged the spell." Stupefy!" Robert shouted at Jocelyn." Devii Scudo!" Jocelyn said, calling up a golden shield, and deflecting the spell back at Robert, whom quickly dodged it." So you are a witch, not surprisingly, since your wolf magic had seem stronger then the others." Robert said, looking pleased." Took you long enough to find out I am one." Jocelyn said, as a voice sounded behind Robert." Stupefy!" Harry called out, and stunned Robert." About time Harry, I wish you had stopped him, before he started proposing again." Jocelyn said with disgust." Like I could have, you know we can't heal magic induce injuries, as quickly as normal ones." Harry complained, and then stopped as both he and Jocelyn notice well over a dozen Death Eaters surrounded them.

As both Harry and Jocelyn put their backs together, to face their new threat, they knew they were in trouble." Do you have any ideas Harry?" Jocelyn whispered." Our strongest shield will protect us for a while." Harry suggested." It will hold, until they start using the unforgivables." Jocelyn reminded Harry, but their talks ended, as a Death Eater step forward." My who do we have here, two little babies pretending to be adults?" A very familiar voice sounded." Bellatrix Lestrange, you pay for what you did." Harry called out angrily." Ah, little baby Potter, we meet again." Lestrange said, sounding like she was talking to a baby." Hello Aunty Lestrange, I finally get to meet my father's murderer." Jocelyn said, sounding just as angry as Harry." Aunty, I don't recall a Muggle being in my family tree." Lestrange said, looking to Jocelyn." My name is Jocelyn Black, and my father was Sirius Black, the same one you murdered last year." Jocelyn said, as she pointed her wand at Lestrange." So the rumors were true, he did foul his pure blood with a filthy Muggle." Lestrange spat." Don't call my mother that." Jocelyn yelled, and quickly pointed her wand at Lestrange." Reducto!" Jocelyn yelled, sending a bright gold beam at Lestrange." Protege!" Lestrange called out, but the shield took part of the explosion, before collapsing, and throwing her into the other Death Eaters." You pay for that!" spat an angry and bloody Lestrange." LEAVE THEM TO ME!" Yelled a not so welcome voice, causing all present Death Eaters to tremble, and kneel down.

The battle couldn't have gotten worst, but it did, as a snake like man, apparated in front of Harry." Tom Riddle, I am surprised, that you came here." Harry said, as he pointed his wand at Voldemort." Don't ever call me by that name!" Voldemort hiss." I will call you what ever I want! Reducto! "Harry called out, but Voldemort waved his wand, sending the gold beam to the side, hitting a Death Eater, whom was blown into pieces. " You dare challenge me, the darkest of all lords." Voldemort laughed." Your powers are strong, but not enough to challenge me, BOY! Reducto!" Voldemort called out." Muro di luce!" Harry called out, creating a powerful shield around him." NO, it not…" Harry started, but the shield quickly broke down, and blasted him twenty feet away." You monster!" Jocelyn yelled." One at a time, my dear, I will get to you soon." Voldemort said, and waved his wand at Jocelyn, causing her to fall unconscious." Leave her alone, I will deal with her later." Voldemort commanded the Death Eaters, and then Voldemort walked up to the fallen hero.

Down on the ground, Harry tried to get up, but was too hurt to move." Don't get up on my account." Voldemort hissed, as he came up to Harry." You been a torn in my side, since you was just one years old, but not anymore!" Voldemort spat, at Harry body." This will ends today Potter! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, and it was the last thing Harry heard.

A/N; Sorry to end it here, but it might take me longer to post the next chapter.


	11. Aftermath

A/N; Same as last few chapters.

The morning after the battle, an assembly was held in the great hall, many of the students who was at the battle, was griff stricken, as Dumbledore stood up, to address the school." As many of you may have heard, our Hogwarts Champion, was killed by Voldemort." Dumbledore said gravely, and there was gasps from all the tables." I know many of us are greatly affected by his death, but we must all be strong and band together in times of needs, and remember the name Harry Potter, so now lets bow our head in respect to our fallen champion," with that said, all but a few Slytheryns bowed.

A/N; Just kidding, here is the real chapter.

Inside Honeydukes, everyone could only watch in horror, as Voldemort walked up to Harry, and cast the killing curse, to end Harry life, but to their surprise, it did not happen.

Just as the killing curse were cast, a golden wolf, jumped onto Harry, blocking the curse, and then exploding in shower of golden sparks, that landed on Harry's body.

For awhile no one moved, as three more golden wolves, surrounded Harry, and then at the same time four golden stags, surrounded Jocelyn's fallen body." What is going on here?" Voldemort called out, and then started blasting the golden animals, which resulted in covering the teens in a thick layer of golden light.

Once all the wolves and stags were gone, Voldemort turned to Harry." Is this your last defense against me, pathetic?" Voldemort laughed, then again aim his wand, at Harry." So long Potter…" Voldemort started, but was cut off, as the golden light, on both Harry, and Jocelyn's body grew very bright, causing everyone watching the battle to cover their eyes, and then for a few seconds, loud unearthly screams was heard, and then silence.

Once the light diminished, Ron and Hermione looked threw the window of Honeydukes." What just happened?" Ron asked, as he now surveyed an empty street, with no Death Eaters in sight." Neville, gather up the DA, and help evacuate the students." Hermione quickly said to very confuse Neville, and ignoring Ron question." Come on Ron, Harry and Jocelyn is still out there." Hermione worriedly said, and everyone quickly left the store.

Out on the streets, Hermione and Ron met up with Moody, and a few Order Members." Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, care to tell us what just happen, since we were fighting Death Eaters across town." Moody barked, but Hermione interrupted." Please sir, Harry and Jocelyn, are injured." Hermione quickly said, and everyone ran to check on the two fallen teens.

On the ground, Jocelyn was still out cold, but seem all right, but as everyone checked Harry, they found him to be covered in his blood, but seem to be uninjured to everyone surprise.

Once Harry and Jocelyn were quickly checked over, Moody turn to Hermione." There should be a portkey on Jocelyn and Harry's neck, use it to take Jocelyn back to Hogwarts." Moody said, and then turned to Ron." Ron bring Harry back to Hogwarts, and take them to the hospital wing." Moody ordered, and both teens, went to their fallen friends." HOGWARTS!" Both Ron and Hermione called out, as soon as they found the wolf pendant, and was gone.

An hour later, Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, where many of the students and a few Order members were being treated, to have a word with Moody." So how many we lost during the battle?" Dumbledore asked grimly." Five Aurors, and two Order members was killed, and a whole bunch was sent to St. Mungo's for serious injuries." Moody quietly informed." And students?" Dumbledore asked." The DA was able to hold out on their own to protect the students, and because of them, only minor injuries." Moody informed, looking pleased at how the DA handled themselves.

Once Dumbledore got more information, about the battle from Moody, Dumbledore had changed the subject." How are Harry and Jocelyn?" Dumbledore asked worriedly." Jocelyn is under a curse, that would keep her unconscious for a while, but Madam Pomfrey thinks it would be best to keep the curse on her until it passes." Moody said, pointing to a bed, with a privacy screen around it." Harry was hit by a powerful Reducto curse, but came out of it with no injuries, even though he was covered from head to toe in his blood." Moody inform, as he pointed to another bed, with a privacy screen around it." There is more, eye-witnesses, had confirmed, that the bright light that had made all the Death Eaters, including Voldemort, to disappear from the battle, came from the two teens." Moody informed Dumbledore." From what you told me, I would assume that the light had somehow caused a mass force Apparition, which would explain the screams that was heard." Dumbledore surmise, as Moody flinched, knowing how painful it was for those who are force to Apparate." Do you suppose, any of the Death Eaters survive the force Apparition." Moody asked." Only time will tell, I'm afraid, hopefully my spy will learn more." Dumbledore said, and then excuse himself to check with Madam Pomfrey.

The next day, Harry and Jocelyn was moved into a private room, so both could feed without the other patients around them, and while they slept, the professors had a private meeting." Professor Dumbledore, what is this light everyone is talking about." Mcgonagal asked, after hearing about the explosion of light that took out the Death Eaters." Well this is just a theory, base on what Hermione and others saw." Dumbledore said, and then stopped as he looked lost in thought." And what theory is this." Snape hissed, breaking Dumbledore thoughts." You see, when the Patronus's exploded on their bodies, I believed that both Jocelyn and Harry somehow absorb their powers, and that is what caused the explosion." Dumbledore informed." But absorbing another ones magic, is unheard of, unless…" Mcgonagal stopped as she looked shocked." Unless what Professor." Snape hissed." Unless Harry and Jocelyn were Soul mates." Dumbledore informed a shocked group." Both Harry and Jocelyn are soul mates, no wonder they get along so well." Remus said wide-eye, talking for the first time." And because of this, we need to keep quite about it, and let the bond of Harry and Jocelyn, round its course naturally, which will fully complete their bond to each other." Dumbledore informed, and everyone agreed." Then I think we should call this meeting to an end." Dumbledore said, and everyone got up to leave.

Sometime later, Dumbledore stepped into the private room, where Harry and Jocelyn slept." James, Lilly and Sirius, would be proud of Harry and Jocelyn." Dumbledore smiled at the thought." And I'm sure when the bond is fully completed, the two teens would most likely get married, the parents would have been happy for them." Dumbledore thought with a grinned, and then left the room hoping that it will happen soon.


	12. Apparition

A/N; Same as last chapter.

Sorry for the delay, my coputer either keep freezing up, or shut down my programming." Especially during writting my story." For no reason, hopefully I will get it fix soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

The next evening after the Battle of Hogsmeade, Harry stirred, and found himself facing Jocelyn." Oh, I must have died, and went to heaven." Harry said, as he smiling weakly at Jocelyn, till Snape voice interrupted." Mr. Potter, you are not in Heaven." Snape said, as Harry looked shocked." Oh no, I went to Hell!" Harry said, just as another voice, sounded." Harry, you are not dead, you are alive and well." Dumbledore said as he smiled down at Harry." But how, I heard Voldemort cast the killing curse, and there was nothing I could have done?" Harry said, looking to everyone." Harry, somehow our Patronus's saved us from Voldemort." Jocelyn said, and then Dumbledore went into what had happen after they knocked out.

Once Dumbledore finished, Harry looked to Dumbledore." But what happen to the Death Eaters, and Voldemort?" Harry asked." This will answer that question?" Dumbledore said, as he handed the Prophet over to Harry.

DEAD OR BADLY INJURED DEATH EATERS SCATTERED ABOUT FROM LONDON THREW SCOTLAND

Just after the Battle of Hogsmeade, One-hundred-forty-eight confirmed Death Eaters, found either injured or dead, after they disappeared in a blinding light. Reports say that all of the Death Eaters were splinch, which would mean that somehow they were apparated to the location.

Harry stopped after reading the first paragraph." But what happen to Voldemort?" Harry asked, looking to Dumbledore." I believe, he must have survive, since reports from the battle, says there was well over two hundred Death Eaters that attacked the town." Dumbledore informed Harry, whom suddenly looked hungry." Sorry sir, can you all leave, I need to feed now." Harry suddenly said." I had a feeling you will need to feed, as soon as you were awake." Dumbledore said, as everyone left, including Jocelyn, whom had fed that morning.

Early the next morning, Jocelyn found Harry asleep, but still in his wolf form." Ah look at the sleeping puppy." Jocelyn teased." Did you just call me a puppy?" A partially awake Harry growled, and then jumped from the bed, to land on Jocelyn, but she quickly turned into her wolf form, to dodge Harry." Oh I forgot how irritable you get, when I wake you from a good night sleep." Jocelyn said, as Harry jump at her again but she quickly dodged." Then you should learn to not wake me." Harry growled, as Jocelyn ran threw the opened door, and out of the hallway, with Harry chasing after her.

As Harry chase Jocelyn threw the hallways, students was headed to the great hall, when two wolves ran threw them." Eeek!" some first years scream." What are they!" a few yelled." Ah Werewolves!" Someone yelled." It can't be it's not the full moon." Another said, just as a few Prefects ran for the professors.

As Harry chased Jocelyn, they both found themselves in the great hall." Now you will pay." Harry growled, and then jumped at Jocelyn." Miss me Harry." Jocelyn said, as she jumped to the side, then ran at Harry's side, with her head low enough to get under Harry, and catapult him five feet into the air." oomph!" Harry yelled, as he was thrown some yards, but somehow landed on his feet." And I thought only cats land on their feet." Jocelyn said teasingly." You will pay for that remark." Harry said, and ran at Jocelyn." You know that will not work." Jocelyn said, as she waited for the last second, but was surprised, when Harry disappeared." Where did he…" Jocelyn started, but a sharp pain hit her front leg." Ouch!" Jocelyn yelled, and instantly was back as girl." I'm give up Harry." Jocelyn quickly said, as Harry release his jaw from around a slightly bleeding arm." You are getting slow Jocelyn, since last time it took me longer to catch you." Harry said, but a noise, startle both of them.

As Harry and Jocelyn looked about, they notice Mcgonagal as well as other professors, in the doorway." Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, what were you both doing." Mcgonagal said, as she and other professors came toward the teens." Professor, we were just playing around." Harry quickly said." Playing usually doesn't involve biting a friend's arm." Mcgonagal said sternly, and then turn to Jocelyn." Miss. Evans, I think you need to go to the hospital wing." Mcgonagal said, as she notice Jocelyn blood soak sleeve." Ah Professor, that won't be necessary." Jocelyn started, as she removed, her sleeve, to reveal an untouched arm." Oh, I had forgotten about your healing abilities." Professor Mcgonagal said, just as Dumbledore stepped up." Good morning, Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans." Dumbledore greeted the teens." Good morning Professors, sorry if we caused a problem." Harry said, as he looked sorry." I will let this go this time." Dumbledore said in a warning tone." But I would like a word with both of you." Dumbledore said as he started to go, but stopped, as the two teens followed him." Ah Harry, I think you should turn into your wolf, unless you want to go out like that?" Dumbledore said, pointing to what Harry was wearing, which was pajamas." OOPS, yes, I will do that." Harry said blushing, and then in the next second, he and Jocelyn was their wolf selves, and walked with Dumbledore back to Harry's temporary room.

Back in Harry's room, and once everyone got settled done, Dumbledore looked to the teens." Jocelyn already informed me of what had happen during the battle, and I believe we need to push up your training with me." Dumbledore said, as he looked to the teens." You want us to work on offensive spells now right." Jocelyn said, since before now, they were only been working defending themselves during their wandless training." Yes, but first I believe we should start with your apparition training, which unfortunately I need to get you both license." Dumbledore said, as he got out several forms." Please fill them out, and this weekend we'll go to the Ministry, to get your temporary licenses." Dumbledore informed, and they planed for the coming weekend.

Days flew by too slowly for Harry and Jocelyn, and by the appointed time, they were back in Dumbledore's office." We first need to stop by Minister Bones's office to get two permission slips for both of you, then well head to Magical transportation Licensing office straight afterwards." Dumbledore informed, and held out a hand size figurine of a phoenix." All right now touch this and we are off." Dumbledore said, and the second the teens did, they all was gone.

Several hours later, and a quick trip to the Ministry, Harry and Jocelyn found themselves sitting in the middle of a football size field, facing Dumbledore." Now that we got you both license, I will start with theory, and once I know you both memorize it by heart, we will start apparating in short distance." Dumbledore informed, and then started on teaching about apparating.

Just an hour later, once Dumbledore had quizzed both Harry and Jocelyn about apparition, he had the teens stand up five feet from each other." Now that you both know the theory, let's see, if you learned anything." Dumbledore joked, and turn to Harry." Harry lets see you apparate five feet in that direction." Dumbledore kindly said, as he pointed away from the group." Well here goes nothing." Harry said, and brought out his wand." Masso!" Harry called out, and disappeared with a loud pop, but reappeared in the same place." Shoot, I didn't move." Harry said, looking disappointed." Harry don't worry, first timers, never did apparate on their first try, so try concentrating harder." Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded." Masso!" Harry again cast the spell, but with the same results.

Once Jocelyn failed to apparate, Dumbledore looked lost in thought." Professor, why can't we apparate." Harry asked worriedly." That is something we must learn, because I'm certain apparition should come naturally to both of you, since you have the ability to teleport." Dumbledore said pacing about and then stopped as he turned to the teens." I'll need to try a spell, to check something out." Dumbledore said, and then took out his wand and pointed it at Harry." Harry, please move to the side, I need to see the spell you just cast." Dumbledore said, and once Harry moved, Dumbledore chanted the same spell Ollivander had cast on Harry.

Once the spell was cast, a swirling silver and gold mist appeared where Harry once stood." This should be pure gold, like all your spells you been casting." Dumbledore said, as he looked over the mist." Professor, do you have any ideas why this is not gold." Jocelyn asked, as she looked over the mist." I think your wizard and wolf magic is conflicting against each other." Dumbledore said, and then turn to Harry." Harry, what are you doing when you cast the Apparition spell?" Dumbledore asked Harry." I was focusing on where I want to be." Harry said looking lost in thought." Professor, maybe our wizard magic is not completely fused with our wolf magic, and because of this, we can't do certain spells." Jocelyn worriedly said." This could be the reason you can't Teleport long distance." Dumbledore said, just as they all realized it." Professor, does this mean, we can't learn to Apparate." Harry asked worriedly." That is unsure, but maybe later as you both get stronger in magic, you may find a way overcome this problem." Dumbledore assured the teens, whom looked disappointed." But for now we should head back, but I will allow you to practice Apparition, with the guidance of Professor Lupin, when you are at Dawn's place this Christmas." Dumbledore informed the teens, and they all headed back to Hogwarts.

A/N;I going to take longer to write the next chapter, maybe in a couple week or more, but here is two summeries, for what I am planning on writting in future chapters.

Harry and Jocelyn discovers that the story about Canidaens, were created by a Dark Wizard a thousand years ago was partial true, since they are atually a lost species of Ancient Magical humans, that was almost wipe out in a terrible war, that had happened long before written history.

In a future chapter.

Voldemort, unleashes a new type of lycanthropy onto the wizarding world, that resembles the Canidaens Werewolf lycanthropy, but is much worse, since it causes uncontrollable transformations, and makes the werewolf more rabid, then the present day werewolf.

At the same time, Jocelyn and Harry is framed for the new out break of lycanthropy, and is force into hiding, as well as all the Canidaens.  



	13. First kiss

A/N: Sorry it took awhile, I had to rewrite this chapter, since I thought my original chapter would speed up the story too quickly, so I made alot of changes to it.

Also, I would like to know if any beta readers are reading this, since my beta reader, won't be able to help me because of family problems, please email me if you are interested.

Also, I don't own Harry Potter or it charectors, and please Reveiw.

The Christmas holidays came around too slowly for Harry and Jocelyn, as they both talked about their plans, for the holiday, on the last night of classes." Harry, we should see about Christmas decorations and such for our home." Jocelyn said, as she looked over a wizard's catalog." Hmm, what shell we get, there are all nice decorations, in there?" Harry said, looking at pictures of various holiday themes." I wish I knew, maybe Professor Lupin will give us pointers." Jocelyn said, as she put down the catalog." Sounds like a good idea, we can ask him on the train, since he will be port-keying with us, at Platform 9 3/4." Harry said, then they decided to called it a night, and left for their dorms.

The train ride the next day was uneventful, as Harry, Jocelyn, Remus, Ron and Hermione, share a compartment." So guys any plans for the holidays." Remus asked, as they started talking." Harry, mom wanted to know if you will be able to come to the place we were last summer for Christmas." Ron asked, as he looked hopeful." We could try, since I'm not sure what are our plans for the holidays will be, but I'm sure Dawn, will have something plan, since I heard they celebrate Christmas." Harry said, as Jocelyn nodded." If Dawn's pack is like Elder Warren, we should stay for the celebrations, since they would feed early in the morning, and have normal foods, during the night." Jocelyn informed." Normal foods, how are they going to cook?" Harry said, looking to Jocelyn." They are not going to cook, they probably will be ordering out from a large number of restaurants." Jocelyn said, smiling at the thought of seeing deferent types of foods." We could see about coming by after Christmas." Remus suggested." Sounds like a good idea Professor, we can set up a time with Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, sounding happy at the suggestion." Now we got that cleared up, Harry, Jocelyn, tell us more about the Canidaen Community." Remus asked, and then Harry and Jocelyn, inform Remus of what they knew about Dawn's pack.

Once off the train, later that afternoon, Molly Weasley greeted everyone, including Harry and Jocelyn." Now you two, stay safe, and enjoy yourselves." Molly said, as she hugged the teens." We will, and we will see about coming by the next day after Christmas day." Harry informed, and Molly nodded." Sounds like a plan, we will see you all then." Molly said, as she, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione said their good-byes, Harry, Remus and Jocelyn port-keyed to their new home.

Once the three appeared, on the outskirts of Ville De Loups, Harry and Jocelyn fell to the ground, to the amusement of Remus, who appeared standing." Remind me on the next training session, to teach you how to land." Remus joked, as he helped the teens up." You better, I'm getting tired of falling down, and I can't wait to learn to apparate." Jocelyn said, looking to Remus." Come on guys, we should get settled down, and have a word with Dawn." Harry said, as he and Jocelyn lead Remus to the community.

On the way to their home, Remus was wide-eye, since he couldn't believe this community was a home for werewolves." Harry, Jocelyn, I thought you were exaggerating about this place." Remus said, as he followed the teens." We know Remus, but this should prove that we werewolves, can take care of ourselves, and not need a Ministry to guide us." Harry said, looking disgusted at how the Ministry treated the werewolves." Harry is right, the living conditions in the Ministry control area, are not fit for any living creature." Jocelyn said, as they continued walking." I know guys, since I been to many of the villages." Remus said with a long sigh." It's not surprisingly that many of the werewolves allied themselves to Voldemort." Remus said finished." Here we are, House 61, this is our new home." Harry said, as Remus looked it over." Wow, this is ours to live in." Remus said, looking at the small two story house." It not much, but it is our home." Harry said, remembering what Ron had told him, when Harry first saw the Borrow." Come on you two, let's go inside, and get settled down." Jocelyn demanded, and they all went inside the home.

For the next hour as Remus looked about, he made some plans for some ideas for the home, while Harry and Jocelyn, took out some furniture, and other things they bought from Hogsmeade out from their trunks, when Jocelyn notice something else in her trunk." Harry, I don't believe we had forgotten about this." Jocelyn sadly said, as she took out the Urn that held her family ashes." What shell we do with the Urns Jocelyn." Harry asked, as he found his." We can place them on the fireplace mental in the parlor, so we can visit them every time we go there." Jocelyn suggested, and Harry agreed, as they went straight to the parlor, and put the Urns on either side of the mental." That is perfect, now all we need is a large picture of us and Remus between the Urns and it is done." Jocelyn suggested, and Harry agreed to do it later in the holidays.

Two hours later, Harry and Remus were in the parlor, discussing future plans, when there was a knock on the door." I'll get that." Harry said, and went to the door to find Dawn." Good afternoon Dawn." Harry kindly said, and invited her in." Dawn, this is Professor Lupin." Harry said as Remus stood up to greet Dawn." Please call me Remus." Remus said, as he greeted Dawn." Nice to finally meet you, I hope you find my community to your liking." Dawn asked pleasantly, as everyone settled down." It is more then I can hope for, and I been to many werewolf villages." Remus said, smiling at Dawn." I'm glad you approved, and I hope you will be there for our yearly Christmas banquette." Dawn said, as she smiled at Remus." I will definitely be there, as long as the food is cooked." Remus said jokingly, but looked unsure if he should've said that." Oh don't worry, Christmas and a few other occasions, we do eat normal foods." Dawn assured Remus, and then turned to the teens." Once you two are settled here, I know Sandy will enjoy your company." Dawn said, as she grinned at the teens." More like Sandy wanted us to help her with the cubs." Harry moaned, but smiled." Quiet, I know you love to play with those cubs, so let go as soon as we can." Jocelyn said smiling at the thought." Then it's settled, but still, I don't want you both to work there everyday." Dawn said to the teens." Make sure you have some fun for yourselves, or maybe explore the forest, there are lots of things to see there." Dawn suggested." We'll take that offer, since we love to explore in our wolf forms." Jocelyn informed happily." That is nice, but unfortunately, I got to run." Dawn said, as she got up." See you all later, and it was nice seeing you Remus." Dawn finished, and then left the room.

As Dawn left the house, Harry turned to Remus." Ah Professor Remus…" Harry started, but was cut off, with a wave." It's Remus Harry, or calls me Moony, when no one is around." Remus said grinning." OK Moony, do you realized, that Dawn, might be over a hundred years old." Harry said grinning at the shock look of Remus." But, but she look like around my age." Remus stuttered." Her father was just a little over two-hundred years old, so we are guessing she could be in her hundreds" Jocelyn said, also smiling at the shocked Remus." Great and I thought I found someone to date." Remus said looking downhearted." There are other young and single Canidaens living here." Harry informed." Yeah right, since you guys age slower then normal, I wouldn't be able to tell their true age." Remus said, now looking unsure about asking anyone here out." Then wait and meet the other female Canidaens, before deciding." Harry said, as Remus nodded at the idea." Now we got that settled, come on Remus, lets head out to see Sandy, who runs the Daycare here, you are going to be a hit there." Jocelyn teased, as she dragged Remus outside there home." Daycare, I'm not sure I want to be around little kids." Remus said looking horrified at the idea." Kids, what are you talking about, they are just little cubs." Harry informed, as he left the house with his two friends.

It was a short walk to the Daycare, and Remus seemed to enjoy himself, as he looked at each deferent style of housing." Do you guys know how many Canidaens lives here?" Remus asked." Probably around two hundred Canidaens, since there are many families living here." Jocelyn said, as she looked unsure." You are probably right, since there are eighty houses in this community, and many of them have small families living in them." Harry said, but there talks ended, as they got near the Daycare.

At the Daycare, Remus was startled, when over a dozen little Huskies pups ran up to Jocelyn and Harry, as soon as they entered the fence off area." Hi guys nice to see you again." Jocelyn said, as she and Harry bent down to pet the dogs." Are they Canidaens werewolves?" Remus asked, looking unsure." Yes they are." Sandy said, as she walked up to the new arrivals." My name is Sandy; you must be Harry and Jocelyn's guardian." Sandy said, as she shook Remus hand." Yes I am my name is Remus Lupin, please to meet you." Remus said smiling at Sandy." I'm glad to finally meet you, Harry and Jocelyn said nice things about you." Sandy said, as she gesture everyone into the house." Come inside pups, enough playing around." Sandy called out, as she held the door opened for the little cubs to run into the house.

Once inside the parlor, Harry and Jocelyn were entertaining the cubs, while Remus and Sandy were seated far from the noise of the cubs." Do you think both Harry and Jocelyn would make good parents?" Sandy asked Remus." They both seem to enjoy being with the cubs." Remus said, as he smiled at the happy faces of the cubs." But I'm sure Harry and Jocelyn will wait awhile longer before having their own." Remus said, smiling at the thought." You know we are taking bets, to see when they finally become a couple." Sandy said, smiling at the thought." Sorry, I already place a bet at Hogwarts, with the other professors." Remus said, shaking his head." And I heard, many of the students have there own bets, of when Harry and Jocelyn will finally get together." Remus finished, and then turned to Sandy." By the way, is that the reason they are sharing a house together." Remus asked, with a grinned." Don't look at me, it was Dawn's idea." Sandy quickly said." She knew Harry and Jocelyn was close, and thought that there was a good chance they would get together in the near future." Sandy said defending herself and Dawn." I know, but you should know, it is confirmed that they both are soul-mates." Remus informed, to the shocked Sandy." Soul-mates, oh no, I better warned those who betted that the two will not become a couple, that they already lost their bets." Sandy said smiling at the thought of telling them." So tell me about Harry and Jocelyn." Sandy asked, and Remus told some of Harry's adventure, and what he knew of Jocelyn, until they left as parents, started picking up their cubs.

Up to Christmas, Harry, Jocelyn, and Remus spent most of the time decorating, getting to know their neighbors, and enjoying themselves, and while they were doing this, Remus notice, that the friendship between Harry and Jocelyn, seem to grow stronger each day, and knew that hopefully in the near future, they will eventually fall in love.

On Christmas Eve, the entire community was buzzing, as everyone who lived there, put up last minute decorations for the annual Christmas party, under the large canopy." Ralph, a little to the left." Dawn called out to a young man, as he helped put a banner up." Excuse me Dawn, where do you want this." Harry asked, as he and Jocelyn levitated several boxes over to Dawn." Down in the back side will do, and would you please add more lighting to that area, use magic if you have too." Dawn said, looking glad for the teens help." We'll do that." Harry and Jocelyn said, as they moved away.

Plans for the party was going as plan, and with Harry, Jocelyn and Remus's help, the canopy was fill with magical Christmas lights, and decorations, making this party as grand as the great hall.

By nightfall, the party was underway, as Harry, Jocelyn and Remus sat and talked with many of the Canidaens at the tables, where they were eating dinner, but all too soon, everyone was interrupted when Dawn stood up." Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to remind you, that the dance will be in the next hour, so please reserve your first dance now." Dawn happily said, then sat back on her table.

After Harry and Jocelyn heard the announcement, Jocelyn quickly turned to Harry." Can I have the first dance?" Jocelyn shyly asked." Are you sure about that, I'm not a good dancer." Harry said, looking unsure about this." OH PLEASE, CAN I HAVE THE FIRST DANCE!" Jocelyn pleaded, as she looked to Harry." Oh alright, but I only want one dance." Harry said, as Jocelyn smiled, and gave Harry a quick kiss on the check, which cause Remus to look to the two teens, since he suddenly felt strong magic." What the, their bond is strengthening." Remus thought as he grinned." Good, this is the first sign, which their bond is getting stronger." Remus thought, and decided to keep a closer eye on the two for now on.

In the next hour, Dawn again stood up." Alright now, since this is the first Christmas here for Jocelyn, Harry, and Remus, I would like them to start off." Dawn said smiling at each of them, and with a groan, Harry took Jocelyn's hand, and led her to the area of the canopy, that was reserved for the dance, while at the same time, Remus took Sandy's hand and followed the teens.

Sometime on the dance floor, Harry and Jocelyn were lost in each other's eyes, as they expertly move to the slow dance, which was playing." Jocelyn, I was wondering if we can..." Harry stopped, as he looked unsure what to say." What is it Harry?" Jocelyn asked hoping, for what she thought Harry was going to ask, as they continued dancing, in a now slowly filling dance floor." I just want to say, that I feel more comfortable with you then any other girls I been with, and because of that, I want to asked you out for a date during the next Hogsmeade weekend." Harry quickly asked, as he blushed." A date with THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER, I got to be dreaming!" Jocelyn said excitedly, while faking a faint, which forced Harry to hold her tightly into his arms." I would be honored to be your girlfriend, Harry Potter." Jocelyn finished, as she opened her eyes to look to Harry." Thanks for accepting a date Jocelyn; I had wanted to get that off my chest for a while now." Harry said, as he and Jocelyn smiled at each other." And how long is a while Harry?" Jocelyn questioned." Since probably sometime after I heard you wanted to eat me, if I had died in the werewolf forest." Harry joked, as Jocelyn eyes grew big." You heard me, I really didn't mean it." Jocelyn quickly said, but was cut off." I know Jocelyn." Harry only said, as they both grew quite, and finished their dance.

Well into the dance, Harry and Jocelyn had danced with many of the teens that lived here, but in the end, as the party died down, both was back in each other's arms dancing a last dance, before heading home." Jocelyn, I was just thinking, about having another date sooner then Hogsmeade." Harry said, while he had eye contact with Jocelyn." Well, we can ask professor Remus, if we can go alone into town, sometime in the next few days, since I heard there is good number of fancy restaurants." Jocelyn said, after a thought." Then once we get settle on a day and time, it will be our first date." Harry said, just as sometime between them seemed to draw them closer, and in a second, shared their first kiss, while at the same time was unaware of what was happening around them.

As Jocelyn and Harry shared their kiss, a light glow surrounded them, surprising everyone around them." What is happening?" Remus yelled, as he turned towards the teens." Remus, what is going on?" Dawn questioned, as she looked to the glowing teens." Their bond, it's growing stronger, and not only that, their magic is increasing to a level that rivals what happened in Hogsmeade, and it is still increasing." Just as Remus said that, the glow grew so bright, it was like the battle of Hogsmeade over again, as everyone covered their eyes, to block out the intense light, and then a voice of the two teens was heard.

A HUNDRED-THOUSAND YEARS AGO, OUR RACE WERE SCATTERED BY BETRAYALS OF ANOTHER RACE.

A THOUSAND YEARS AGO, SOME OF US WERE AGAIN BETRAYED, AND SUFFERED A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH.

NOW HISTORY WILL AGAIN REPEAT ITSELF, UNLESS WE REUNITE OUR RACE, OR LOSE ALL HOPE OF A PEACE OUR ANCESTORS HAD FAILED TO ACCOMPLISH

As the light diminished, the words still echoed in everyone's head, and all the Canidaens looked to each other in confusion." Remus, what was that?" Dawn said looking worried to the werewolf." I not sure, but it sounded like a prophecy, some sort of warning I think?" Remus started, as he looked more worried." A warning directed to your people, I'm afraid." Remus said, grimily." I understand about the second part, but we know nothing before that event?" Dawn said, as she just remembered something." HARRY, JOCELYN!" Dawn called out, and as she now noticed the teens was now lying on the dance floor unconscious.

The morning sunlight had just shown threw the windows; as two teenagers were suddenly awaken by the light." Oh my head, Jocelyn are you alright?" Harry said, as Pomfrey entered the room." Oh good, both of you are awake." Pomfrey said, as she walked towards each of the teens, and handed each a vile." Drink it all up, it will help you." Pomfrey said, as she waved a wand over the teens." Good, your magic seems to have return to normal, which is strange for a night of rest?" Pomfrey said, looking confused." The amount you both lost, should have taken weeks to recover." Pomfrey said, as she double check her scans." How long was we were out for?" Harry said tiredly from his bed." Only for about two nights, but I was expecting you guys to be out for a week." Pomfrey started, as she started writing on a parchment." Professor Remus was in a state, when he brought you both here, the other night." Pomfrey said, as he pointed to a sleeping Remus, on another bed." I will get your breakfast now, but I want you in bed, and not moving around for awhile." Pomfrey said she started to leave." Wait Madam Pomfrey, we need to feed now, since we miss a day!" Jocelyn said worriedly, making Pomfrey gasped." Oh, I had forgotten about that?" Pomfrey said, heading towards a cabinet." I will prepare the potions, you two stay where you are, until I leave the room." Pomfrey finished, as she conjured two large bowls, and mixed the potion, while the teens waited patiently." I'm not sure how a day of not feeding will affect you both, so I will double the potion for each of you." Pomfrey said, as she finished, and quickly left the room.

Several hours later, Harry and Jocelyn, was just finishing their breakfast, when the door to the hospital wing opened to reveal a worried Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore is something wrong." Harry asked, looking to him." Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking of what happen the other night." Dumbledore informed, as he sat down between the teens smiling." Now that I'm here, I got good news, and bad news, to tell you both." Dumbledore said, as the teen gulped." Tell us the good news." Jocelyn asked, not wanting to hear the bad news." Well, the good news is that you both are soul-mates, and because of that, you are sharing each others magic, making you both stronger then before." Dumbledore said two shock teens." But how do you know, and are you sure." Harry stuttered, looking Dumbledore and Jocelyn." Harry, the light, which appeared at the end of the battle of Hogsmeade, and again at the end of your dance, was your bond to each other strengthening." Dumbledore informed the teens." I knew what it was, when I felt it from Hogwarts, during those two times." Dumbledore said, as he looked to the teens." Why didn't you tell us?" Jocelyn asked." The bond between soul-mates, can't be force, and must run it course naturally, and since I knew, that the first time did not complete the bond, I made sure, you both were not aware of what it was." Dumbledore said, as the teens absorb what was said." And now you are telling us, because the bond is complete right." Harry asked." Yes, and now we need to make some special arrangements, concerning your sleeping arrangements, to help strengthen the bond." Dumbledore said, and grinned, as he saw the teen blushed brightly." Oh no, I will not be placing you both in the same room." Dumbledore quickly said." But, I will move both of you will be move into connecting rooms, since it will help your bonding, if you both are near each other, and I should warn you, that I will be placing certain charms on each of your rooms." Dumbledore warned, as the teens couldn't believe Dumbledore was going to do this.

After awhile, no one spoke, as the Harry and Jocelyn digested, what Dumbledore had told them, until Jocelyn looked up." Ah professor, what was the bad news?" Jocelyn asked, looking unsure about hearing it." I'm afraid there was another prophecy." Dumbledore informed." This one concerns the Canidaen werewolves." Dumbledore started, and then went into what Remus had told him, a couple nights ago.

Once Dumbledore was done, Harry looked to him." I there anyway, we can learn what had happen during the first time frame?" Harry questioned." I'm afraid not, any written records, about the past thousand years was destroyed by a dark wizard." Dumbledore sadly said." That is why we didn't know about the Canidaens, since our history around that time is not complete?" Dumbledore finished, as the teens nodded." But I will check every possible leads, since I know there a number of ancient libraries that was created in the past, and was long ago forgotten, except for legend, or hearsay." Dumbledore said, as he got up." Now have a good afternoon, I will check up on you later, and inform you both, of I had learned." Dumbledore said, and then left the room.

As Dumbledore left the hospital wing he gave out a long sigh." I most not let that prophecy be fulfilled." Dumbledore thought." If the race is what I believe is the Canidaens ancestors are, the wizarding world will fall to their power." Dumbledore shuddered at the thought, as he headed to his office.


	14. Dumbledore's fear

Sorry this is a short one, since I wanted to get this part out of the way, the next chapter will be about Bill Weasley, and his advanture.

Also I don't own Harry Poter or it's charactors.

The next night, after the prophecy of the Canidaens was told, a now worried Dumbledore called an Order meeting at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, where he summon all his most trusted members.

Once everyone was settled down, Dumbledore looked grimily at everyone." I called this meeting for a reason; since I believe a new threat had just shown itself." Dumbledore said, as everyone was talking at once." What threat professor Dumbledore?" Was the most common questioned?" Please hear me out!" Dumbledore called out, and at the same time everyone grew silent." First before I begin, I want to know, what you know about Atlantis, and its downfall." Dumbledore asked, and Bill Weasley spoke up." Sir, I believe that no one really knew what happen, since all records during that time was lost." Bill said, looking unsure as other agreed." Actually Mr. Weasley, a very few records does exist, and from what I read, there was a war at that time, a war that would rival all the wars I been in, put together." Dumbledore said, as everyone looked unsure about this." Sir, why are you bringing this up, since a war that long ago, shouldn't affect us, right?" Moody asked." I'm afraid it does, since the main enemy of that war, and the cause of Atlantis downfall, was an unknown but powerful race of humans." Dumbledore started, as he looked about." Their magic, may have rival even mine, and from what I read, it would've taken a hundred of me, to take out at least one of them." Dumbledore said, to a shocked group.

After a while, while Dumbledore waited for the shock to wear off, Molly spoke up." Sir, why are you telling us this, they can't be a threat now?" Molly questioned." Since I believed that the race was the Canidaens ancestors." Dumbledore answered, to Molly and everyone's gasped." But that is where Harry went too live with." Molly said, now worried for Harry's safety." There is more, Harry and Jocelyn may have been their descendents also, and is now unlocking the power, that the other descendants had lost, just after the war." Dumbledore finished." Sir, are you telling us that Harry and Jocelyn might be a threat to us?" Moody asked." I believe so, since a new prophecy was told, and from what I heard, they maybe the key to return the power that Canidaens had lost all those years ago." Dumbledore warned." And if that happen, we would not stand a chance, if they decide to use it against us." Dumbledore finished, as everyone grew silent, since they were unsure what they can do, against the new threat.

For a while no one spoke, till Dumbledore gave out long sigh." There is hope, we must enter the Great Library of Alexandria, it is where I believed will find answers to this situation." Dumbledore said, as everyone looked to him." But how, it was lost more then a thousand years ago." Bill said, looking to Dumbledore." The exact location may have been, but I know a few people who might have actually seen it, but unfortunately they couldn't go into it, since it was well protected by powerful wards." Dumbledore informed, and then turned to Bill." I want you to try to find a way into the library, and then take a team in to find all you can, about the Atlantean war." Dumbledore said, since he knew Bill was good in disabling strong ancient wards." I will try not to let you down." Bill said, looking determine, as he stood up." I will need to get ready, and be back in a couple hours." Bill said, and Dumbledore nodded." From now on, I don't want Harry and Jocelyn to find out about the Library, so be careful of what you say around them." Dumbledore warned, and the meeting was quickly adjourned.

Sometime later, while bill was in his apartment, he was questioning the meeting in his mind." Dumbledore got to be wrong, there is no way Harry would turn on them." Bill thought, as he gathered some supplies, he uses for long trips." After all Harry did for us, there must be another reason Dumbledore is afraid of the power Harry and Jocelyn posses?" Bill thought, as he put a week supply of clothes in his trunk." That should do it for now." Bill said, as he shrunk his trunk." I'm sure hope Dumbledore is wrong about Harry." Was Bill last thought, before Apparating back to Number twelve Grimmauld Place.


	15. Alexandria

A/N; I doing three point of views in this chapter, Bill, Harry's and Dawn'sn just to let you all know.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's charactors and please review

In an ancient looking city, filled with mixture of ancient to modern buildings, a young man walked among a crowded street; he seem to be an adventurer, since he was wearing light brown well traveled clothes, and a rim top hat, and hidden under it was the reddest hair anyone ever seen, that came down tied in a long pony tail, this man was Bill Weasley, and he was on a mission, that would top everything he ever done before, and hope he will succeed, as he remembered a meeting that night.

SOMETIME BEFORE

In Number twelve Grimmauld Place, Bill just returned from his home, to have last minute talks with Dumbledore." Now Mr. Weasley, I will have a number of people looking out for you in Alexandria, and I think you may know a few of them, mainly a man name Jacob." Dumbledore inform the younger man." Jacob, he knew were the Great library was, and didn't tell me, I'm going to kill him." Bill said, in not so friendly tone." We decided to keep the library a secrete Bill, so please don't be mad at him." Dumbledore finished, as Bill nodded accepting it.

For a while neither Bill nor Dumbledore spoke, since Bill was complicating a question." Mr. Weasley, I think it be best if you leave now." Dumbledore said, as he took out a handkerchief." Sir, I was wondering why you believe Harry will turn on us, there got to be more to what you had said during the last meeting." Bill questioned." Bill, if you read the scrolls about that war, you will understand why and I don't really want to go into it right now." Dumbledore said in a way Bill knew he would not get any answers." Alright then, how about Remus, will he be told about this, since he wasn't at the meeting?" Bill asked." No, he won't, since he is too close to the teens, and probably will not listen to reason." Dumbledore said in a way, which ended their meeting." Then I will be going now, and hopefully I will get the answers in the library, since you won't tell me anything, professor!" Bill said in not so nice tone, as he took the handkerchief, and was gone, as soon as he felt a tug behind his belly.

THE PRESENT

As bill remembered that night, he was following the directions, Dumbledore gave him." That is odd, why am I heading towards the piers?" Bill thought, as he checked a map of Alexandria." This got to be the place." Bill said, as an older man with dark brown hair, and wearing a poor example of a treasure hunter outfit, came up to Bill." Bill, I hope your journey was well." The man said, as he stopped in front of Bill." Jacob, you old devil, I heard you been keeping secretes from me." Bill said in not so nice tone." Hay, blame it on the Headmaster, he made me swear on a wizard's oath." Jacob said defending himself." And plus Bill, you know we treasure hunters always have secretes." Jacob said, as he parted his arms, and Bill shook his head, as he gave him a brotherly hug.

After a quick hug, Bill smiled at Jacob." It's been years since I last worked with you." Bill said, as Jacob led him down a long pier." I know, and I'm glad to be working with you again." Jacob said, and then grinned evilly at Bill." I'm also glad that curse you got during our last adventure, didn't affect you too much." Jacob said, as Bill flinch." Oh please don't remind me, it took St. Mungo's almost a month to finally remove it." Bill said, as he cringed at the memory." And let me guest that Little Ginny must have been disappointed at losing a big sister, hah Sibyl." Jacob said in teasing manner." Hay, I said stop calling me by that name, and Ginny is no longer a little sitter." Bill said in a dangerous manner." OK, I'm sorry, but come on; we got a boat to catch." Jacob said, as he rushed ahead of Bill." Hay wait up!" Bill yelled, and ran after Jacob.

At the end of the pier, Jacob stopped in front of an old twenty foot fishing boat." Here is our ride and we leave as soon as you get on board." Jacob said, as he got on, Bill quickly followed." Hay, where is the library, I thought it was in the city?" Bill asked, looking confused." Oh, that's the Muggle version of the library; we are heading to the oldest Wizard's library in history." Jacob said, as he released the ropes, and the boat automatically started leaving the docks." The boat will magically bring us to the sight, so all we do now, is sit and talk about our adventures." Jacob said, as he got settled on a chair, as did bill.

Several hours, and many adventures later, the boat stopped in front of a large moon shape island." Finally, we are here." Jacob said, as he looked about the barren island." Doesn't look like a place we find a library." Bill said, as he looked about." You can't see it, because the library is still miles from here." Jacob said, as he took out two small draw string bags." I'm sure hope you still can swim." Jacob said, as he handed over a bag." The library is under water." Bill said in disbelief." Yup, so hurry and take a Gillyweed, and don't worry about running out, since there is a week supply in that bag." Jacob informed, as he tied the bag securely onto his belt." Oh one last thing before we go." Jacob said, looking forgetful." There is two set of wards protecting the library, the first is the outer wards, which keeps the water from reaching the library, and the second one is on the library itself." Jacob said, as he took out a Gillyweed." How do we get to the library?" Bill asked." Once you see inside the outer wards, you can apparated inside, but the wards that is protecting the library itself that is your job to remove it." Jacob finished, as he chewed the Gillyweed, and quickly jumped into the water." I really hate this stuff." Bill thought, before grimacing as he chewed on the gillyweed, and quickly followed Jacob.

Once in the water, Bill and Jacob lit up their wands, and slowly descended, into the dark and forbidden looking depth of the empty looking sea.

Almost several hours later, and another gillyweed swallowed, Bill noticed a large silver dome just bellow of him and Jacob, and at the same time Jacob signal to him, using sign language to talk to Bill." Don't swallow another Gillyweed; we are close enough to wait for the last one to run its course." Jacob informed and they swim on, towards the dome.

Once the two friends was some yard away from the silver dome, Bill noticed it stretched over a mile radius, and as Bill looked about, he could see just enough threw the dome, he was surprised at what he saw." From what we can tell, the forest and animals you see are illusions, so don't worry if you see anything dangerous." Jacob signal, and Bill nodded." Our time is almost up; get ready to apparate in that clearing." Jacob signaled, and pointed to a clearing at the edge of the forest." I see it, and I will see you there in a few minutes." Bill signal, then after checking his watch, both apparated, causing a large bubble to take their place.

In the dome, Bill and Jacob appeared, gasping for air for a few seconds, and once it was over, and Bill looked over to Jacob." I never am going that way again." Bill said, as soon as he cleared his throat." Don't worry about that, since now that you are here, you can easily apparate back to the surface, apparate back in here again." Jacob said, and then led Bill into the forest.

It took half an hour, of walking threw a dense forest, which seem to be lighted by a blue sky, before Bill saw the Great Library." WOW, this is amazing!" Bill said, while his mouth hang opened, at the sight of a large golden building, that is composed of various towers, each a deferent height, place around a larger tower, that could be taller then Hogwarts itself." I agree with you on that one Bill, since I never saw a sight like this, in any of my treasure hunting days." Jacob said, as Bill shook himself." I guess we better get started, can I see your notes, on the various wards, and runes protecting the building." Bill asked, as the last of his shock wore off." All right then, all my notes are with my assistant, whom is studying them in our tent." Jacob said, as he led Bill to a small two person tent, which was set up close to the library.

Once in the tent, Bill was not surprise to find the inside of it huge." Wow, how many rooms do you have here?" Bill asked, as he stood in front of a large old fashion staircase." There are ten bedrooms upstairs, and a library and kitchen downstairs." Jacob informed." There is also a bathroom for each room." Jacob finished." Alright then, I guess I will get settled down, and later I will look over your notes." Bill said, and then Jacob led bill to an unused bedroom.

In about half an hour, Bill was taken to a library, where he met Jacob assistant, whom was sitting at a desk full of parchments and books." Bill I would like you to meet my wife Amelia." Jacob said as he introduced a short woman, with light brown hair." Nice to meet you, but I'm surprised that Jacob decided to take a wife." Bill said as turned to his friend." We met some years ago during a trip in Cairo, and since then she never left my side." Jacob said, as he smiled at Amelia." More like you didn't leave my side." Amelia said, as she got up to greet Bill." Finally, I get to meet the great treasure hunter Bill Weasley." Amelia said, making Bill blush." Please don't exaggerate; I'm just lucky with figuring wards out." Bill said, shaking his head." Bill, you are the best curse breaker, second to me of course." Jacob said proudly." Of course, you were my mentor, and friend." Bill said, as they all got settled down.

Once seated, Jacob passed some parchments to Bill." Is that all your research on the wards on the library?" Bill asked, as he scanned a long list of runes." Just about, but I'm afraid, many of the wards are unknown, and the few we recognize, are highly advanced, and would take time to disarmed them." Jacob said, as Bill continued looking over the parchment." WOW that is a lot of runes, to protect one building." Bill said, as he looked amazed at the wards." We believe their are still hundreds of wards, we never listed yet, and to make this difficult, a dozen or so, are layered on top of each other, making this difficult to decide where to start." Jacob informed, as Bill nodded." You are right; I already figured that it would probably take a year, to remove a layer." Bill informed, and then they continued looking over the other parchments.

At the same time while Bill was at the Great Library of Alexandria, Harry and Jocelyn had gone back to Dawn's place, to finished their vacation, and enjoying each other company, while under the watchful eye of their Godfather Remus.

The trio was relaxing in the parlor of their small home, when the doorbell rang, disturbing the quiet day." I'll get it." Remus said, and opened the door for Dawn." Good afternoon guys, I hope you will be here." Dawn said, as Remus led Dawn to the couch." Dawn, what can we do for you?" Jocelyn asked." This is about the prophecy that was said the other night." Dawn said worriedly." I have checked with many of the Canidaens here that had from other communities, and I found out that there is well over a hundred Canidaens communities all over the world, and probably more that is unknown to everyone." Dawn informed." How many are living in the known ones?" Harry asked." Anywhere from a hundred to a thousand, but other then that, I really don't know." Dawn informed." Harry, with that many Canidaens, how can we bring them together, to fulfill the prophecy?" Jocelyn asked." I wish I knew, if only we had a clue of what we need to do." Harry said, as he sighed."The ancient libraries are our only hope to learn about our ancestors." Remus said, as he looked lost in thought." Professor Dumbledore said he'll look into that." Jocelyn said." I think he may have something now, but since I miss last night meeting, I'm not sure what had happen." Remus said." Remus, can you go and see Professor Dumbledore about that meeting." Harry asked." No, not right now, since I'm your guardian, I can't leave you two alone." Remus said." REMUS, you know we are protected here because of the wards, please can you see professor Dumbledore." Jocelyn said, and then turned into her gray wolf form, and gave him a sad look." Jocelyn that look will not work one me." Remus said, but as he said that, Harry turn into his white wolf, and gave Remus the sad look." Alright, alright, I will ask him now!" Remus said, then step away from the wolves.

As Remus turn away from the teen, he went to the fireplace, and to the teens surprise, he threw in some Floo powder." Professor Dumbledore." Remus called into the flames, and Dumbledore's face appeared in the green flames." Good afternoon Remus, what can I do for you." Dumbledore asked." Professor is there any new information about the ancient libraries." Remus asked looking hopeful." Sorry Remus, we got nothing yet." Dumbledore said, in a way of apology." We are looking into some leads, but I'm afraid, it will take anywhere from a month to years, before we get anything." Dumbledore said, looking sorry about the time." It's alright, and thanks for the info." Remus said, and then ended the call.

Once Remus got the information, he turned back to the others." Remus, you got the fireplace hook up to the Floo network." Dawn said, as she look not to happy at the idea." Please Dawn, I set up special wards, that will only let people talk to others, or Floo outside." Remus said, defending himself." No one, can't Floo into the house, I assure you that." Remus finished." Alright, I will allow this, but just to let you know, I don't like that idea of this." Dawn informed, and then turned to the teens." I will try to meet the other Canidaen communities that are near this one, and hopefully, we can talk about this prophecy, and find a way to fulfill it." Dawn said, as she got up." These meetings will take a while, but I will keep in touch with you later, of what we decide to do." Dawn finished, and with a quick good-bye, Dawn left the room.

Once Dawn left the room, Harry stood up." Jocelyn lets go for a run in the forest." Harry asked, as he turned to her." Actually Harry, aren't we suppose to go to the Weasley yesterday." Remus reminded the teens." Oh yah that right, so can we please go today please." Jocelyn pleaded to Remus." We can, since I was planning to do so, so you two get ready while I get in touch with the family." Remus said, as the teens quickly left for their rooms, to gather their things.

In about half an hour, Harry Jocelyn and Remus appeared in the Borrow, and was warmly greeted by Molly Weasley." Remus, Harry, and Jocelyn, good to see you guys again." Molly said as she hugged each one." We are happy to see you too Molly." The three friends said, as Molly let them go." Harry, Jocelyn, the other children are outside flying, why not join them." Molly suggested, and the two friends quickly grab their brooms." See you later Mrs. Weasley, and Moony." Harry and Jocelyn said, as they quickly left the house.

As Harry and Jocelyn left, Molly turned to Remus." I heard about the bonding the other night, so How are they doing." Molly asked." Alright so far, but I don't see any changes in their relationship yet." Remus said, sounding relived." I do hope you had time for that certain talk between parent and child." Molly said grinning." Oh no, I really don't to do this!" Remus groaned." Oh don't worry, I will have that talk with them, if you want me too, I already did it for almost all my children." Molly suggested, and Remus looked relieved." Please do that, and I will be in your dept." Remus said, with a relieved look, and then went into spells, to assure, that they won't have any grandchildren yet.

Later that afternoon in an unknown area, a car pulled up at an empty lot, and disappeared from prying eyes, but within the lot, a large plain building was seen, and as the car parked in front of it Dawn, step out and sighed." I do hope I can convince them that we need to bring all the Canidaens together, or we will not have a future to look forward too." Dawn thought, as she left the car, and went into the building, where she will meet the top Leaders of the Canidaen Werewolves.

Inside the building, Dawn met up with a few Canidaens friends from other communities, but unfortunately their talks was quick, since Dawn needed to see some important people, had continued on her way, after a quick apology.

After some flight of stairs, Dawn stopped at a receptionist area, where a young Canidaen girl smiled at Dawn." Dawn, it's been a while." The girl said, as she warmly greeted Dawn." Alexis, I didn't know you work here now." Dawn smiled, as they gave a friendly hug." My uncle put in a friendly word or two after I graduated from High School, and now I'm here helping the Elders." Alexis said, as Dawn smiled at her, since working with the Elders, was an important job, for a Canidaen." I'm glad for you, but could you tell the Elders, I am here, they should be expecting me." Dawn said, as Alexis nodded." I will be back in a few minutes." Alexis said, and left the room, threw a doorway.

In about fifteen minutes, Dawn was seated in a large room, facing a long table, with five ancient looking people sitting across from her." Elders, I hope I'm not intruding in anything important." Dawn started, but was cut off." Dawn please, you should know, we always have time for the daughter of Elder Warren." An ancient looking woman kindly said." I'm here, to ask you, what you think about the prophecy, and what we can do about it." Dawn calmly said, to get into the meeting quickly." Ah yes, we had gone over it, and we will talk to a number of communities, but I'm afraid, since we don't have all the records for all of them, so we won't be able to see no more then fifty community leaders." The middle man said, as he shifted some papers." Dawn, you should know, that our time as leaders of the Canidaens race will soon be expire, and we will be selecting new Elders to lead the Canidaens in the near future." Another said, looking to Dawn." But sirs, shouldn't you wait, until we figure this prophecy out." Dawn asked, since she knew, the current Elders leaders would be suited for bringing the Canidaen together." Dawn, as much as we would like to try to forefeel the prophecy, we are not in good shape, to go personally to each community to do what we need to do to help." Another man said." But we can still offer our guidance, and support." Another woman said, and Dawn nodded, as everyone grew silent.

For a while, no one spoke, till the middle Elder picked up a paper." Dawn, we been evaluating the community leaders, and other potentials, and had picked a number of possible candidates for Elders." The Elder said, and turn to his neighbor, whom nodded in agreement, as well as the others." We all feel, that you are the most suited to take my place as head Elder." The Elder finished, to a shocked Dawn." But sir, what about my older brother David, he is as good as a leader as was our father." Dawn said, since she had thought to be an Elder, one would need to be at least two hundred years old." We had talked to all of your siblings, and they all had pointed to you, my dear." The first woman said." And from reports from your community, we feel you will do an exceptional job, taking our place." The third man said." I need to think this over." Dawn said, still shocked that she was picked." Dawn, you have a week, to decide, to take the position as Head Elder, and we will be waiting for your answer, before doing anything." The middle Elder said, as Dawn nodded." I will give you my answer in a week, and hopefully then I will have made a decision." Dawn said, as she got up." Then if that is all, I should be going." Dawn said, and the Elders nodded a good-bye, as Dawn left for the doorway.

As Dawn drove away, she knew the Elders would do everything in their power to bring the Canidaen together, or at least help set things in motion, if she decides to take the Elder's position." Elder Dawn, does have a nice ring to it." Dawn thought, but wish the current Elders had not choose her.


	16. Meetings

A/N: If you read last chapter on the day I posted it, I'm sorry, since I made some chages to the Elders meeting with Dawn, since I made a mistake in saying that the Elders was the Canidaens leaders. It should have said they were advisors to the Canidaens.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or it characters, and thanks for the reviews, and please review.

The next afternoon, two red face teenagers, Harry and Jocelyn along with Remus appeared at Ville De Loups." Come on you two lovebirds, lets head home." Remus joked, since Harry and Jocelyn, just got a long and very personal talk, by Molly Weasley, before they left." Harry remind me to hurt my Godfather badly, once I calm down." Jocelyn said, as she and Harry storm off to their home." Hay, you are lucky, it was not your father who did that, since you would've not have a boyfriend for long, even if it was Harry." Remus joked, as the teens quickly left him." Oh boy, I sure hope this silent treatment won't last long." Remus thought, as he followed the teens.

Back home, Harry and Jocelyn were surprise to find Mrs. Thomson waiting for them." Good that you three are back, since we need to head to a meeting later tonight." Thomson aid, as she greeted the teens and Remus." A meeting, what is this about?" Remus asked, as they all sat down in the parlor." You see we have a number of Canidaens that hold the title of Elders, which we rely on for advice and to help us with decisions on community problems." Thomson informed." And we just learned that Dawn was picked to be the next the head Elder." Thomson said, to a shock group." Is an Elder some sort of leader?" Jocelyn asked, since she was thinking of Elder Warren." No Jocelyn, they don't hold any power over the communities, but if needed, the community leaders, will ask the Elders for advice." Thomson informed." But there are a few Elders that do lead a community of their own." Thomas finished." Excuse me, was Elder Warren one of them." Harry asked." Yes he was Harry, but he had retired early, to take full responsibility as leader of his pack." Thomson said, as she looked to the teens." Elder Warren will be badly missed, and not because he was the best Elder we had in a long time, but was also a dear friend to almost all the communities that knew him." Thomson sadly said, but shook her head." But enough with the past, we have a meeting to go to, so let head to the canopy now shell we." Thomson said, wiping her eyes, and then they all left the house.

In the canopy, almost all the adult Canidaens was already there talking excitedly when Thomson's group arrived." Oh good you found them, Mrs. Thomson." Sandy said, as she came up to the new arrivals." Sandy, had there been any changes." Thomson asked." No, Dawn is still not sure about being an Elder." Sandy said, then looking to Harry, Jocelyn and Remus." I saved seats for you three up front, so please take them now, since the meeting will be starting soon." Sandy informed, and then led the teens and Remus to the empty chairs, and left.

In a little while, Dawn stepped up in front of the podium, to address everyone." I guessing news of my new possible title, had spread threw out our community already right?" Dawn said, as many nodded." And I'm guessing that you all agree that I should accept the title of Elder." Dawn asked, as cheers of acceptance were head." Alright, but I have a week to decide, and IF, I do accept this, I would like Mrs. Thomson, to be assistance leader of this community, during the times I'm not here." Dawn said, as Thomson got up, and walked up to Dawn." I guess I accept to my new title, once you accept being Elder Dawn." Thomson said, as Dawn agreed." I did not earn that title yet, but I guess everyone should get use to calling me Elder Dawn now." Dawn said, and then smiled at the continued acceptance of the Canidaens.

In a little while all the Canidaens was group about Dawn, showing their support, while Harry, Jocelyn and Remus watched from the sideline unsure what to say." Harry, Jocelyn, Remus, please come here, I have an idea for you three." Dawn called out, and everyone quieted, as the three arrived next to Dawn.

Once Harry, Jocelyn and Remus were standing, in front of Dawn, Dawn looked to them." We want to help with the war with Voldemort." Dawn said, to two shock teens." But you can't, it's not your war." Harry said trying to stop Dawn." Harry, the second Voldemort sent his Death Eater to attack Elder Warren, was the second he declare war on us, and many of the Canidaens, owe their lives to my father." Dawn said looking directly at Harry." And right now, I had rallied six communities to help us, since they had relatives living with Elder Warrens pack." Dawn informed, looking at Harry with a serious face." Exactly how many Canidaens are willing to fight, Elder Dawn?" Remus asked, looking glad for the help." There are well over a thousand, including this community." Dawn started." And with my being an Elder, I can influence many others, but I'm guessing about twenty more communities, which will bring it up maybe ten thousand strong." Dawn said, as Remus nodded." Moony, we can't involve the Canidaens." Harry said, since he didn't want to lose his new friends." Harry, it will be their decision, and plus we could use their assistance in this war." Remus said, placing his hand on Harry shoulder." Harry, Remus is right, and plus, we Canidaens have to stick together." Jocelyn said, looking to Harry, and Harry sighed in defeat." You are right, but I don't have to like it." Harry said not too nicely, just before he walked away.

As Harry retreated back towards home, Jocelyn started after him." Leave him be Jocelyn, he will need to think this over." Remus said, as he placed his hand on Jocelyn shoulder, to stop her." Moony, he is afraid for us, we are the few known family he ever known, other then the Weasleys." Jocelyn said, looking determine to follow Harry." Jocelyn, I know that, Jocelyn." Remus started." Just give him time to think this over, and then we will talk to him." Remus said, as Jocelyn stood still." I understand, but it is hard to see Harry like this." Jocelyn said, closing her eyes." Jocelyn please tell me, you are not only seeing him feel this way are you." Remus asked." Ah, I think I can also feel his emotions, but I'm not sure?" Jocelyn said, looking confused at Remus." Jocelyn, I think right now, your bond is connecting you both threw yours and Harry's emotions, and then later as the bond get stronger, you both might start reading each other minds, and then soon afterwards, you both might be telepathically link to each other." Remus informed a very worried Jocelyn." Oh no, this is not good, there are things I DON'T want Harry to know about me." Jocelyn eyes grew as she said that." Jocelyn, I'm sure you will be able to control what you and Harry send to each other threw your mind link." Remus said as he placed a comforting hand on Jocelyn shoulder." I sure hope so Remus." Jocelyn said, as Remus nodded." Go home Jocelyn, since it is getting late." Remus informed, as Jocelyn nodded." But please leave Harry alone till tomorrow." Remus kindly suggested and Jocelyn left.

As Jocelyn left, Dawn stepped up to Remus." Don't worry Remus; the two will get use to their bond to each other." Dawn kindly said, as Remus nodded." I know, but I'm more worried about Harry, and his fear about losing love ones." Remus said and then gave out a long sigh." From what I know about Harry, he will understand what will be needed for this war, but it will take time for him to accept it." Dawn said, as Remus nodded in defeat." I better get some sleep; this will be a long day tomorrow." Remus quietly said, and left for home." Great, I sure hope this bond of Harry and Jocelyn won't cause any problem in their relationship." Dawn thought, before she went back to talk to the other Canidaens.

The next day, Harry was the first one up, and started to prepare breakfast for his family, and was just finished as Jocelyn step in the kitchen." Mmm, that smells good." Jocelyn said, as she helped set up the table." Thanks, but I think we would need to go food shopping soon." Harry informed." I'm sure Remus, along with Mrs., Thomson will take us today, and we can fill up the magical cold cabinet for the rest of the holidays." Jocelyn suggested and Harry nodded, as Remus came downstairs." Did someone say we need to go shopping?" Remus asked." Yes, we need food for the rest of the holidays, unless we can eat out from now on." Harry said, as Remus sat down." No, we should go shopping, I will asked, Mrs. Thomson to take us to town, later this morning." Remus suggested, and they all dug in, as soon as Harry placed the food on the table.

No one talked as the three ate their breakfast, till Remus smiled." Not bad Harry, you out did yourself." Remus said, as he wiped his mouth." Thanks Remus, I had years of practice." Harry started, but quickly stopped himself, not wanting to remember why he did." Harry, about last night, you know we have no choice, but to accept the Canidaens help." Jocelyn said worriedly." I know now, since the war will eventually get to them one way or another." Harry said, and then pushed his plate away." Harry, Jocelyn lets do something, before we go out shopping." Remus suggested, getting the teens mind of the war." Can we practice Apparating?" Jocelyn asked, since they still can't do it yet." Alright, I was thinking we could practice during the holidays, and such, so let head out the open field, just outside of the community." Remus informed, and the two teens quickly put away their dishes, and then left with Remus.

Later that evening at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore was holding an Order meeting with many of its members." I called this meeting, since Professor Snape had just informed me that Voldemort is planning another large attack on Hogsmeade." Dumbledore informed gravely." WHAT, after what happen last time, he surely won't try another attack this soon!" Molly Weasley cried out." I'm afraid it is so, and we must be prepared for this attack." Dumbledore said, then another spoke up." Would Harry and Jocelyn be there?" Moody asked, as everyone looked to him, as he was crazy." I'm afraid, not this time, since I will be canceling Hogsmeade weekends till this passes." Dumbledore informed, as a number of the members looked unsure." Don't worry, we will be ready for this battle, Voldemort will not get the jump on us, like last time." Dumbledore said, as everyone nodded.

For a while no one said anything till Molly spoke up." Sir, I would like to know, why do you think Harry will turn on us, we have the right to know why?" Molly commanded, and Dumbledore nodded in defeat." Around two-hundred-thousand years ago, Atlantis was the birth place of magic, and was where the first wizards and witches came from." Dumbledore inform a captive audience." About one-hundred-fifty-thousand years ago, the Atlantians had started a school, where they started teaching others from outside their city, and that I'm afraid was what led them to their downfall." Dumbledore informed to a shock group." Why, what happen?" Charley asked." It is unsure what had happen, but almost five thousand years after the first teachings, a large group of dark wizards was formed, and started terrorizing the surrounding areas." Dumbledore stopped, to think." Was the Dark wizards students of the Atlantians?" Moody barked." That is unsure, but I'm guessing yes." Dumbledore answered." But one thing was certain, the dark wizards were not human, or any type of known magical creatures." Dumbledore informed a wide-eyed group." They were a powerful race, and nothing had stood in their path of destruction, and also it was believed, that it was thanks to them, we had lost many of the Atlantian knowledge and history." Dumbledore finished." But what happen, what ended the war." Molly asked." That is not unsure, but it was believed, that the enemy had used a powerful magical weapon, that gravely weaken the Atlantians, but luckily at the same time turned the dark wizards, into Squabs." Dumbledore finished, ad everyone grew quiet.

For a while no one said anything, as they digested the new information, till Tonks spoke up." Sir, if the enemy was not human, why do you think, they are the Canidaens ancestors?" Tonks asked, as everyone looked to Dumbledore." Remember their Prophecy, which said something happen to them a hundred thousand years ago." Dumbledore said, as everyone nodded." The timeline matches the Atlantian war, and remember what happen to the enemy, they had lost all of their powers." Dumbledore reminded everyone." And since the Canidaens magic is similar to that of a Squib, with small amount of magic, so I believe that they are the Alantian's enemy." Dumbledore inform." You maybe right, since Harry and Jocelyn's magic, are different from ours, and much more potent." Moody said, as others agreed." Sir what are going to do about this?" Molly asked." Nothing right now, since we still don't know their attentions, since we are just guessing what they might do." Dumbledore informed." But once we opened the library, we will decide, as soon as we get more information about the enemy." Dumbledore finished." Then let's hope we can find a solution to this soon." Molly said, as everyone agreed." Then I call this meeting to an end, and we'll meet again as soon, as I get word about the next attack." Dumbledore informed, and everyone left the room, with a worried look.

A week later, as Dawn stood in front of the five Elders, awaiting their instructions." Dawn, are you ready to accept responsibly of being an Elder." The middle Elder asked." My Elders, I accept full responsibility, and will work hard on securing the welfare of the Canidaen communities." Dawn informed with pride in her voice." Then Elder Dawn, I welcome you to the head ranks of Elders, and hope you will succeed as much as your father Elder Warren did." The middle Elder said, and then stood up from his chair, and beckon Dawn to take his place." Thanks, I hope I will too." Dawn said, as she sat on the chair, to await the arrival of the four new Elders, which would be taking place of the Elders that was still sitting on the chairs.

Once all four new Elders were seated, the former Elders held a small banquette in newly appointed Elders honor, and at the same time had a meeting, about the current situation." Elders, to let you know, we had gotten the support of thirty-three communities, and we are currently waiting the replies of another thirty." The former head Elder informed." Do we need anything done at this time?" Dawn asked." Yes just one thing, you will need to see professor Dumbledore, to set up a treaty with the wizarding world." The Elder started." Hopefully this treaty will ally us with them, so we both can help each other out." The Elder finished." I will get that started, as soon as I get back home." Dawn informed, and then the rest of meeting was to just to get everyone aquatinted with each other.

Later that day, Harry, Jocelyn and Remus was disturb, from a quite day, when the doorbell range." I'll get that." Jocelyn said, and then greeted Dawn, as she opened the door." Elder Dawn, how was the meeting?" Harry asked, as Jocelyn led Dawn into the house." It went well, since we got right now, thirty communities, willing to help with the war, and also right now, we are waiting for the reply of another thirty." Dawn informed happily." That is good news; we could use all the help we can get." Remus said, as he looked happy for the help." Also, I need to set up a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, and your Minister of Magic, to set up a treaty, between our people." Dawn informed." When do you want to set this up?" Remus asked." The sooner the better, since I do want to settle any matters between us." Dawn informed as Remus nodded." I will see Dumbledore now, and hopefully you can meet him before the holiday break." Remus said, and then grabbed his pendant, and was gone.

The meeting was held just days before the next school year started, and a treaty was sign between the Canidaens, and the Magical world, which would make them powerful Allies, in the coming war.

DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL EDITION.

FEB 16, 1997

MASS BREAKOUT ON A NEW TYPE OF LYCANTHROPY CONFIRMED.

Healers at St. Mungo's had just confirm that the yesterdays attacks on Hogsmeade, was from a unknown type of werewolves, which is affected by a new type of lycanthropy, that is deadlier then the normal ones.

Symptoms of this new type of lycanthropy are uncontrollable wolf transformations, and being more rabid then the normal werewolf, and because of this, readers are allowed to use deadly force, if confronted by these new werewolves.

In other news, the Boy who lived Harry Potter, and Jocelyn Black, was executed this morning, for causing the lycanthropy breakout, and infecting over twenty Hogsmeade citizens, full story will be posted in next chapter.

A/N; I know I'm evil for doing this, but the last part will happen in the next chapter, but here's a little hint, it not what it seems. 


	17. Betrayels

A/N; To let you all know, even what happens after this chapter, Harry and Jocelyn will still be the main characters, sorry for any scare I had given you.

The execution part will be fast, and not graphic, since I'm hate really graphic stories

Also, I'm not sure, but after this chapter, I might start another story to continue the series, or just ad more chapters, I will decide in next chapter.

The next series will be called Harry Potter and the Lost City of Canidae, it will continue from where this left off, if I decide to seperat the stories

Also, I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters

The month of January sped by quickly, with no signs of Voldemort or attacks from his Death Eaters. Even with the lack of attacks, Dumbledore and his Order, continued their job of spying and waiting, but what Dumbledore doesn't know, is that Voldemort next strike, is not what he will be expecting.

February Fifteenth

The morning sun slowly awoke Harry, as he got up and quickly got his blood potion ready, and once his wolf was satisfied, and Harry was back to normal, he got ready for the day.

About half an hour before breakfast, Harry left his room to meet up Jocelyn in the secrete common room, they shared." Morning Harry, are you ready to take the potions test today?" Jocelyn asked, as she entered the room fully awake." Please not now, I had been studying that test almost all night, with Ron and Hermione." Harry tiredly groaned, as he sat down on a coach." Still not a morning person I see." Jocelyn smiled, as she sat down next to Harry." I hope you not too tired for me." Jocelyn asked with a smile, and then leaned over to Harry, as did Harry." I'm always awake for you." Harry said, and was about to kiss Jocelyn, but a warning beep sounded, causing the two to quickly separate." OH NO, we forgot about the wards." Jocelyn complained, as Harry sighed." Not to worry Jocelyn, that was just a warning to watch ourselves, I doubt Dumbledore will scold us for that." Harry said, but seemed unsure about it." Let's head to breakfast now then, I want to start eating before Ron gets to the food." Jocelyn said, while was disappointed about the kiss, and the two left for the great hall.

An little after half an hour later, Ron and Hermione was in the great hall eating, but was surprised that they were two friends short." That is strange, I wonder where is Harry and Jocelyn, they usually here before us?" Hermione asked." Yo...ar...t." Ron said, showing his food in his mouth." Ron, when are you going to learn to swallow before you speak?" Hermione scolded in disgust." Sorry, I said, you are right, maybe they are still sleeping, since we did almost spend the night studying." Ron suggested, and Hermione partially accepted." Maybe, but I hope they awake soon, since we can't go into their rooms, for security purposes." Hermione said, since Harry and Jocelyn had not given them the password, since Harry didn't want their friends to barge in, while they were feeding." Try not to worry about it; Harry and Jocelyn always come to their classes on time." Ron informed, and Hermione nodded." You are right, but I have a bad feeling about today." Hermione said, and started eating.

Just minutes before classes started, an owl flew to Dumbledore and he looked gravely at it." Students, may I have your attention." Dumbledore called out, as he stood up." Classes will be cancelled today, and please head to your common room for instructions, from your Prefects." Dumbledore informed." And would all Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, please stay behind." Dumbledore finished, and sat down, to wait for the great hall to empty out.

Once all students left the great hall, Dumbledore called the Prefect, and the Head Boy and Girl, to the main table." Fifth year Prefects, I want you all to guard your houses, and have the fifth year DA help you." Dumbledore informed, and then turned to the professors." I want you, the six and seventh years Prefects, including the DA, to help you monitor the schools entrances." Dumbledore said, and then looked graved." I need you all to be ready for anything; since I just got word that there will attack on Hogsmeade shortly." Dumbledore warned." And I don't want to be caught off guard during this attack." Dumbledore finished, and then he and the others quickly left the room, for their assign duties.

Within fifteen minutes, Dumbledore had reached Hogsmeade, and was relived to see no attacks yet." Professor Dumbledore, look like we are early, since there is no sign of the enemy." Moody said, as he limped towards Dumbledore." Is everyone in place?" Dumbledore asked." They should, and will be ready for anything." Moody started, but was cut off as a blur knocked him over." MOODY!" Dumbledore yelled, as he quickly took out his wand, but was shocked, at what he saw.

As Dumbledore stood, he quickly shook off his shock." Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled, but the attacker jumped to the side, as several Auror's came to help." Is that Harry?" Tonks asked, as she spied the white wolf, which had attacked Moody." I'm afraid it is, since it had his green eyes." Dumbledore informed, as the wolf attack jumped at him." Expelliarmus!" An Auror yelled, knocking the wolf away, and several others called out." Stupefy!" But miss the wolf, as it ran away.

As the coast was clear, Dumbledore quickly went to his fallen friend." Moody are you all right!" Dumbledore asked, as Moody griminess', at his wounded hand." That Potter bite me, I thought he had control over his wolf self." Moody growled, but stiffing, as pain shot threw him." Ahh, what is happening to me?" Moody yelled, as his fake eye popped out, and a new eye replaced it." Moody!" Dumbledore started, but stopped as Moody wooden leg, fell to the side and a new one, grew in its place." Professor, what is happening to Moody?" Tonks asked, as she stared at Moody face, which was now losing it scars." It's the lycanthropy; I think it is healing Moody." Dumbledore said in awe, as he watched Moody old wounds disappear.

In a few minutes, Moody breathing lessened." Potter is going to pay for this!" Moody barked, as he stood up." Oh maybe I won't." Moody said, as he tested his new leg and eye." This is incredible, I can see perfectly now, and feel better then ever before." Moody started, but was cut off as new pain started up again." NO NOT AGAIN!" Moody yelled, as he fell, and to everyone horror, was slowly turning into a black wolf." Everyone back off." Dumbledore yelled, just as Moody jumped on an unexpected Auror, and then in the distance, saw a light grey wolf." No, that is Jocelyn, this is not good." Dumbledore thought, and then turn to his men." All Order members and Auror's retreat to the edge of town, we need to cast a full containment shield, to quarantine the entire town." Dumbledore yelled, as he saw a large number of citizens with bite marks, stumbling into the streets, everyone apparated.

It took almost half an hour, to fully erect the containment shield, and luckily with over twenty wizards, none of them was tired afterward casting the spell." Shackelbolt, how many did we lose." Dumbledore asked, as everyone got together." I'm afraid about fourteen, was confirmed bitten, another eight is missing." Shackelbolt informed the worried Headmaster." Sir, I saw a white wolf, and a light gray wolf escaping the shield, before we got it fully up." An Auror said, as he came up to Dumbledore." Great what we need, two rabid werewolves loose in the woods." Another Auror said." Everyone, I want the top Healers from St. Mungo's here now, and gather all Auror divisions, here to help secure the town." Dumbledore commanded." You want the unspeakables also." Tonks asked." Yes, and include The Community for the Disposal of Dangerous creatures also, to access this situation, and to help us deal with this new threat!" Dumbledore informed, and then apparated away.

Sometime later, Dumbledore was sitting in Minister Bones's office, filling her on the attack." Are you sure it was Harry and Jocelyn that attacked Hogsmeade?" The Minister asked, as soon as Dumbledore was done." I'm afraid it was them, since a white werewolf is rare, and from what I saw when Moody was infected, it had the Canidaen lycanthropy symptom, which healed all old wounds on the body." Dumbledore informed the Minister." Headmaster, do you realize what will happen to the teens, when word let out that they had infected someone." Bones grimly informed." I do, they will be put to death, as soon as it can be arrange." Dumbledore said ending with a long sigh." And this will probably be the case for all those who are infected also." Dumbledore informed." That would include the all Canidaen werewolves!" Bones grasped." I know, but I may have a spell that could change the normal Canidaen wards into something that will trap them where they live." Dumbledore informed the Minister." I don't like this, but we do need to contain this new type of lycanthropy." Bone said trying to convince herself this was the right thing to do." Then it is settled, I would need the papers signed, to allow the Community for the Disposal of Dangerous creatures, to execute Harry James Potter, and Jocelyn Black, for infecting a number of wizards with lycanthropy." Dumbledore informed, and Bones nodded, getting all the papers she will need, to make this legal.

Later that evening, back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was waiting for word about the attack on Hogsmeade, when there was a knock on the door." Come in Professor Mcgonagal!" Dumbledore called out, and then Mcgonagal entered." Sir, I'm missing two students, Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, they had not been seen since last night, according to their friends." Mcgonagal informed the Headmaster." So we were right, about the werewolves." Dumbledore said, startling Mcgonagal." Werewolves, what are you talking about?" Mcgonagal asked in confusion." Professor, when we got to Hogsmeade, we were attacked by a white werewolf, and a light grey werewolf." Dumbledore said, making Mcgonagal gasped." Harry, Jocelyn, it can't be, it can't be them?" Mcgonagal stuttered in disbelief." I'm afraid it is so, and they had infected a number of wizards, with an unknown lycanthropy, that is more deadly then anything we came across." Dumbledore said, to a wide-eye professor." NO, that would mean they…" Mcgonagal couldn't finish that sentence, as she gasped at the obvious answer." Yes, they will be executed, once they are found, since other then killing someone, this the worse crime for a werewolf to commit." Dumbledore informed the shock professor." But sir, it can't be them; they would never have done this." Mcgonagal said, with tears in her eyes." The werewolves were identified by me, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, before Harry had infected him, and a number of Order members, so it was them." Dumbledore whispered, since he wish it was not so." Headmaster, should I inform the students, about Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans." Mcgonagal said, as she closed her eyes, wishing this was a bad nightmare." I'll be announcing that tomorrow morning, and I will personally tell Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger, before my announcement." Dumbledore informed, and Mcgonagal nodded." Then if that is all, I will take my leave sir." Mcgonagal said, and with a nod, she left the office.

About half an hour before breakfast, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got settled in Dumbledore's office." Professor, what happen, where is Harry and Jocelyn, we never saw them at all yesterday?" Hermione quickly said." I have some grave news, to tell you three, about your missing friends." Dumbledore started, but was cut off as the door banged opened." Sir, we found them!" An Auror said, as he rushed in." Where were they?" Dumbledore quickly asked." They were stumbling out of the Forbidden forest, covered in blood, and it was not their own." The Auror answered, as Dumbledore nodded." Have a time been set?" Dumbledore simply asked." Within half an hour, as soon as the equipment gets here, and we got the two sedated, hopefully they won't turn anytime soon." The Auror said, and Dumbledore sadly nodded." I will be out there shortly, please have them wait for me." Dumbledore said, and the Auror nodded." It will take place behind Hagrid's hut, since it is out of public view." The Auror informed, before leaving the office.

The second the Auror left, Hermione quickly spoke up." Sir, what is happening?" Hermione demanded." Harry and Jocelyn wolf forms, attacked Hogsmeade yesterday, and infected a number of Auror's and citizens." Dumbledore informed the shocked trio." Sir, it can't be them, they wouldn't do something like that." Ron angrily shouted." I'm sorry; I and others saw and ID their wolf forms, so it was them." Dumbledore gravely said." Sir the laws, please don't tell me they…" Hermione started, but stopped, as she realized what the unspoken words between the Auror and Dumbledore were." Sir you can't execute Harry and Jocelyn." Ginny yelled, as her eyes went wide, as soon as she figured it out." I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do now, since the laws state that any werewolves caught killing or infecting others, will be put to death immediately." Dumbledore grimly said." And sorry about this, I must go now, to oversee this unwelcome task." Dumbledore sadly informed, as he left the three friends crying and comforting each other.

Just about the same time, Remus rushed out of the school, but was immediately shocked at the scene at Hagrid's hut." Shackelbolt please let me see them." Remus yelled, as he saw a bloody and chained up Harry and Jocelyn on their knees, with a faraway look on their faces." Remus, I think you better leave now, this won't be pleasant for you!" Shackelbolt warned." NO, I got to know why they did this!" Remus said, as he pushed Shackelbolt aside, and rushed up to the teens.

As Remus came up to his charges, he fell to the ground onto his knees." Harry, Jocelyn, please tell me what happen." Remus choked out." We don't know why they are doing this to us." Harry quietly said, as he looked blankly at Remus." Remus, please we didn't do anything wrong." Jocelyn quietly pleaded, just as Remus realized something was wrong, very wrong." Don't worry, you two, I will set this right, I promise you both." Remus firmly said, since now he knew the truth, he quickly got up.

As Remus got to his feet, he saw Dumbledore approaching and quickly went up to him." Professor, they didn't do it, since I don't smell blood on their breath." Remus informed the Headmaster, and for a second Dumbledore look relived, but again looked sadly at Remus." Remus, I'm sorry, even if what you say is true, this won't help them." Dumbledore said, to a wide-eye Remus." No you can't, just because I'm a werewolf, you won't listen to me?" Remus shouted." I would've, but it is out of my hands, I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do now for them." Dumbledore sadly informed, as a number of wizards appeared, two of them carrying two large silver axes." It is time Headmaster." The largest of the group firmly said, as he came up to Dumbledore." No, you can't do this; they aren't responsible for the attack." Remus quickly said, as he blocked the wizards." Stupefy!" Dumbledore called out, and Remus fell to the ground stunned." Leave him be, and lets get this over with." Dumbledore sadly informed, and led the others to where Harry and Jocelyn was.

As Dumbledore, and the new arrivals, stood before Harry and Jocelyn. Dumbledore took out a parchment." Harry James Potter, and Jocelyn Black, by the order of The Community for the Disposal of Dangerous creatures, you have been sentence to death, for the crimes of being an werewolf, and infecting a number of wizards, with lycanthropy." Dumbledore informed the teens, whom looked blankly at Dumbledore." Professor, we didn't do it, please you got believe us." Harry quietly pleaded." I'm sorry, my child, there is nothing I can do." Dumbledore quietly informed, and nodded at the men to begin.

At the same time, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed out of the school, and ran towards Hagrid's hut, but it was too late, as they saw the silver axes fell down, and their two friends still forms on the ground." NO, HARRY, JOCELYN…" Hermione and Ginny yelled, as they fell to the ground crying, while Ron only could stare at the scene." Men, we need to finish this quickly." Dumbledore said, ignoring the new arrivals, and they all removed their wands, and set a green fire to the fallen bodies, which quickly turned them into nothing but a blacken ground." I will handle the rest of this, you may go." Dumbledore informed the wizards, and they left as soon, as they got cleaned up.

After a while, no one spoke, till Dumbledore walked up to face the teens." I'm sorry, but it must be done, to assure that the school will be protected." Dumbledore informed the crying teens." Professor, I don't care, Harry and Jocelyn, would never have done this, you murdered them for no reason at all!" Ron angrily yelled at Dumbledore, as new tears fell from his face." Ron they were seen by me and others, they were guilty for their crimes." Dumbledore sadly said, then walked away, not wanting to continue this talk, till he had time to think by himself." Professor, I hope you are happy, you just help Voldemort win this war!" Hermione angrily said, as she slowly stood to face Dumbledore, but he didn't answer, since he continued walking away, with tears flowing from his eyes, knowing that it was the truth.

By nightfall, news of Harry and Jocelyn's deaths reached everyone, and many was not too happy with Dumbledore, knowing that they had lost the hope they had, for a future free of Voldemort.

Later that night, unknown to everyone sleeping in the school, the ground where the burnt ashes of Harry and Jocelyn laid, started to glow bright gold, for a few seconds, before returning to a blacken earth.

DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL EDITION.

FEB 16, 1996

MASS BREAKOUT ON A NEW TYPE OF LYCANTHROPY CONFIRMED.

Healers at St. Mungo's had just confirm that the yesterdays attacks on Hogsmeade, was from a unknown type of werewolves, which is affected by a new type of lycanthropy, that is deadlier then the normal ones.

Symptoms of this new type of lycanthropy are uncontrollable wolf transformations, and being more rabid then the normal werewolf, and because of this, readers are allowed to use deadly force, if confronted by these new werewolves.

In other news, the Boy who lived Harry Potter, and Jocelyn Black, was executed this morning, for causing the lycanthropy breakout, and infecting over twenty Hogsmeade citizens, more news about this outbreak will be posted later.


	18. Departing

A/N; I made a decision, and will continue this, in another story, called Harry Potter and The Lost City of Canidae, sorry this chapter is short.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's charaters, and thanks for the reviews, and suport.

Three days had slowly passed for Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, as they mourn the wrongful deaths of their two friends Harry Potter and Jocelyn Black, whom was blamed for the Hogsmeade attack that happen three days ago, and they were not taking it well." There should have been something we could've done!" Hermione said in tears, as she threw down the homework assignment, she was trying to work on." Hermione, I wish there was something we did to save them, but it was too late, and you know it!" Ron angrily said, but just as mad at himself, for arriving late to save their friends." I know Ron, but I can't take it anymore, this must've been like for Harry, when he lost his godfather Sirius Black." Hermione said, as she closed her eyes, causing more tears fall." Hermione, we can get threw this together." Ginny gently said, as she started tearing up." No, I wish there was something I can do, to forget everything, since I can't live without including them!" Hermione yelled, then stood up, looking at her last two friends." I'm going to see Dumbledore to help me with something, please don't wait up for me." Hermione said, and then left the common room, as her two friends, wondered why Hermione was going to Dumbledore for.

At the same time, in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was in a not so friendly meeting with a professor." Professor Remus, please consider what you are doing, we need a Defense against the Arts professor." Dumbledore pleaded, as a not so happy Remus sat in front of him." No Headmaster, I can't teach a class when my boss was the cause of my problems!" Remus glaringly said." I quit both my DADA teachings, and my role in the Order." Remus said, as he threw a parchment and a pendant at Dumbledore." I quit and that is finale!" Remus said, and then left the office, slamming the door on his way out." This can't get anymore worse?" Dumbledore thought, and it did.

Not a few minutes had passed, when a tearing eye Hermione came in, and sat down without a word from Dumbledore." Mr. Granger, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked, but had an idea." Professor, I want to drop my schooling, and live the rest of my life as a Muggle, since I can't live like this!" Hermione quietly said, as she looked down." Hermione consider what you are saying, you will loose, six years of your magical education." Dumbledore calmly informed Hermione." Professor I can't stay here, knowing the truth, that you could've overturned the ruling against Harry and Jocelyn, when Remus told you about smelling their breath." Hermione glaringly accuse." But instead, you allow two innocent teenagers get executed, for a crime they didn't commit." Hermione said, as her anger rose." Hermione you don't…" Dumbledore started, but was quickly cut off." I don't care anymore about you, or the wizarding world." Hermione yelled, then in a calm voice." Please stop with your lies, I want to end these feelings now, and continue my life before I was a witch." Hermione pleaded, as she looked down crying." Then if that what you wish, please gather up anything Muggle from your dorm, and come back here, and then I will both take you back home to Obliviate your memories of Hogwarts." Dumbledore informed, ending with a long sigh." Thank you professor, I should be going now." Hermione said, then got up and left the office.

An hour later, Dumbledore was back in his office, now worried." How, am I going to explain this to Ron and Ginny?" Dumbledore thought." And not only them, many of the professors, will not be happy at losing Hermione." Dumbledore continued, and then sighed." I wished, I did not allow the execution to take place, since this situation is getting more out of hand then I had expected." Dumbledore finished, as he closed his eyes, to try to rest from the day's events.

An hour earlier, behind Hagrid's hut, two glowing gold orbs, flew out of the ground, and flew south, to places unknown.


End file.
